La torpeza de un primer amor
by Lesliedrawings
Summary: Después de la guerra, Sasuke empezó su camino de redención despidiéndose de Sakura, dejándola con la esperanza de un futuro juntos. Al terminar la boda de Naruto un momento de ebriedad terminará en lo que debía empezarse tiempo atrás con un noviazgo donde sus personalidades chocan, no obstante para permanecer juntos deberán a aprender a convivir con el otro.
1. Chapter 1 Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es completamente mía y no permito que se publique en ningún otro lado.  
**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**  
 _Ninguna, tal vez resulte muuuuy meloso. Lo siento, me deje llevar. O tal vez no... Depende la perspectiva de cada quien.  
No es ooc. Intento mantener la personalidad de los personajes, simplemente con Sasuke intentó no hacerlo romántico, si no más bien un poco... tímidamente tierno. Al leer lo demás entenderán como es Sasuke con Sakura. _

* * *

_**Capítulo 1. Reencuentro.** _

* * *

Sakura se había preparado para la boda de dos de sus mejores amigos Naruto y Hinata. Había recibido varias invitaciones para que fueran su acompañante, sin embargo ella se había negado rotundamente prefiriendo ir sola. Aunque para todas las personas que eran cercanas a ella sabían que había una razón —o mejor dicho— una persona de por medio, Sasuke.

Cuando llegaron de la misión contra Otsutsuki. Kakashi les informó a todos que Sasuke había regresado para salvar la aldea. Sakura casi no podía creer que hubiera regresado, más aún que no la hubiera esperado. "no le importo al final de cuentas..." pensó muchas veces. Naruto al ver su reacción se había acercado a ella abrazándola.

— De seguro aún está nervioso por verte, Sakura-chan... Tú le importas mucho, dattebayo. — Dijo mirándola a los ojos y transmitiendo esa confianza que solo el rubio poseía. — El teme es tímido... —rió y miró a Hinata con dulzura.

La chica había sonreído por sus palabras, intentaba confiar en él, convencerse de que Sasuke aún no estaba listo, pero volvería. Solo por ella...

Eso había sido hace ya seis meses, él no mandaba nada, no regresaba a Konoha, no visitaba a nadie. Es como si Konoha no le importara en lo más mínimo. Aunque sabía que eso era mentira.  
Pensó la posibilidad de que él ya había encontrado a alguien, ya había formado una familia. Ya la había olvidado.  
Sin embargo, para ella parecía como si Sasuke se metiera más en sus pensamientos.

Algunos ninjas de la aldea la invitaban a salir. No obstante, ella se negaba rotundamente alegando que estaba muy ocupada en el hospital de Konoha.  
Intentaba mantenerse distraída la mayor parte del tiempo para no pensar en él.

Un mes después Naruto tocó a su puerta completamente emocionado gritando que Hinata había accedido a casarse con él. No era sorpresa para nadie que la dulce chica lo aceptara. La sorpresa era que Naruto se lo preguntará. Sakura había sido testigo de lo nervioso que Naruto estaba sobre si ella aceptaría o no, en cambio, estaba segura que la pregunta no era necesaria. Ella aceptaría sin duda alguna. _Porque lo amaba._  
La felicidad de sus amigos la emocionaba de sobremanera, pero no podía evitar sentirse sola cuando Karui visitaba a Choji. Cuando Temari visitaba a Shikamaru y él se iba con ella en algunas ocasiones.  
La misma aseguraba que se quedaría sola por el resto de su vida. Si no aceptaba a nadie y Sasuke no mostraba interés, ella se quedaría sola por siempre, Tenía que aceptarlo.

El día de la boda de Naruto, se arregló con un sencillo vestido y bajó despidiéndose de Mebuki, su madre.  
Cuando llegó a la salida se encontró con un Kakashi arreglado, éste la miró y sonrió por detrás de su máscara.

— Kakashi-sensei. —murmuró. — ¿Qué hace aquí?

Se acercó a su sensei, este leía entretenido su librito verde con atención, la miro a los ojos y alzo los hombros como si no fuera una sorpresa su visita. Metió su librito en el traje que llevaba y cruzo los brazos.

— Bueno, pasé por ti. Sakura, no quiero que asistas a la boda de Naruto sola. —explicó cruzado de brazos.

— P-pero... —masculló, pero el hombre de cabello plateado alzo una mano indicándole que se detuviera.

— Imagíname como un amigo más. —sonrió. — Shizune se negó a acompañarme. Siendo Hokage no me gustaría llegar solo.

— De acuerdo. —aceptó, era un alivio tener un "amigo" para no llegar sola. Siempre había visto a su sensei como una clase de figura paternal después de Kizashi. Le tenía toda la confianza del mundo.

Ella sabía que Kakashi sentía interés en Shizune, sin embargo ésta se ponía tímida con su presencia. Habían sido de la misma generación así que se conocían de siempre. No obstante, nunca tuvieron una comunicación muy sobresaliente. Mucho menos cuando ella se fue de Konoha por ser la estudiante de Tsunade.  
Cuando regresó y Tsunade se convirtió en la Hokage, habían salido un par de veces pero Kakashi era demasiado reservado para salir con alguien. Le gustaba el aire de estar solo, sin embargo, disfrutaba la compañía de la castaña.  
Caminaron el trayecto hasta llegar a un bonito jardín donde se efectuaría la boda. Hablaron sobre los nervios de Naruto. Ninguno sacó a relucir el tema de Sasuke. Kakashi sabía perfectamente que tan solo mencionarlo la chica se pondría triste y no quería eso. Lo que no sabía es que Sakura pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en el pelinegro y sintiéndose triste y sola.

Llegaron los novios a la boda. Hinata lucía espectacular. Su kimono le quedaba de maravilla, se veía simplemente divina.  
Naruto en cambio se veía elegante —algo que difícilmente lograba—, se acercaron y efectuaron la boda. Se tomaron algunas fotos y pronto comenzaron todos a celebrar. Sakura permanecía sentada en la mesa viendo a todas las parejas bailar. Shikamaru con rubor en las mejillas bailaba torpemente con Temari. Ino y Sai parecían algo pasados de copa y bailando como podían. —más pegados de lo que común—, Kakashi había logrado entablar conversación con Shizune en una mesa cercana.

Sakura notó como todos sus amigos estaban formando sus vidas y ella no podía interferir.  
Tenía casi 20 años y ni siquiera había estado cerca de besar a alguien. Tal vez no hubiera estado mal aceptar a aquel chico que se le declaro en la cuarta guerra. _no era feo_ , pensó .  
Miró hacia la pista de baile, sus mejores amigos estaban con su pareja disfrutando la noche... Ella en cambio, estaba sentada bebiendo. Algo que nunca hacía pero que en esos momentos sentía necesidad de hacer.  
Imagino a Sasuke bailando con ella, abrazándola. Se sintió estúpida solo de pensarlo. Él no bailaría, estaría absorto en su silla viendo aburrido y queriéndose ir. Era algo obvio.  
Tal vez en esos mismos momentos disfrutaba la compañía de alguna chica, besándola y acariciándola. Mandando al diablo a todos los amigos que lucharon por él.  
Sabía que no era correcto pensar algo así, pero quería desquitarse de todo el rencor y decepción que sentía. Quería odiarlo, tal vez sería más fácil que amarlo durante toda su mísera existencia.  
Sintió sus ojos nublarse y sus mejillas arder. El efecto del alcohol estaba empezando.  
Quería dejar de beber, pero la tristeza de no tener a Sasuke en la aldea con ella le calaba en el pecho de forma cruel. Se acercó el que repartía bebidas y tomó un poco más de Sake.

Se levantó tambaleando un poco e intentó buscar a Ino, le quedaba el consuelo de su mejor amiga.  
Buscó y buscó, pero ya no estaba, Ni ella ni Sai...

 _Vaya... No podían aguantarse,_ pensó, una hora antes ella vio como Sai la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Ambos excitados por el efecto del alcohol o porque se tenían ganas. De cualquier forma ya se habían marchado.  
Se acercó a Naruto que bailaba dulcemente con Hinata. Ambos también se veían noqueados por el alcohol, aún cuerdos. Le encantaba ver a dos de sus mejores amigos tan felices.

— Naruto, Hinata. —les habló, ambos voltearon y le sonrieron. Ella sabía que había interrumpido un momento y se sintió inoportuna. — Yo los dejo ya, fue una hermosa boda. Saben que les deseo lo mejor. —continuó sonriente. — Los veo... Después.

— ¿Estás segura que debes irte sola? —preguntó preocupado. — No quieres que vaya con...

— Naruto. —lo detuvo. — Es tu boda, tu momento con Hinata, me alegro que te preocupes por mí pero ahora tienes a una hermosa mujer que debes proteger. —miró con ternura a Hinata, ella se sonrojó. — No lo eches a perder... baka. Sabes que cualquiera que se me acerque con malas intenciones terminará 10 metros casi muerto. —rió. — Estaré bien.

Se acercó a Hinata y la abrazó; — Suerte. —murmuró en su oído sin que Naruto pudiera escuchar. Ambas sabían por que. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse tiernamente.

Se despidió de los que quedaban. Temari y Shikamaru hablaban de algo en una mesa. La rubia incluso logró sonrojarlo después de decirle algo al oído.  
Salió e intento saltar para ir más rápido, pero un mareo frustró sus intenciones. Decidió caminar por la aldea silenciosa, muy pocos locales seguían abiertos, debía ser más de media noche.  
Se acercó al bar que aún estaba vacío, necesitaba algo de Sake para perderse, —solo un poco—.

El bar estaba casi vacío, unos pocos aldeanos conversaban entretenidos, más ebrios que ella.

Tomo por su propia desgracia y miseria, por no tener a la persona que amaba con ella, por morir vieja, sola y virgen, incluso bebió por el miserable que se casara con ella si se lo pedía. Nunca lo amaría como lo ama a _él_.  
Tomo casi la botella completa y salió del local completamente aturdida. _mañana me dolerá la cabeza,_ pensó.

Cerca de su casa se quitó los zapatos de tacón bajo, la estaba lastimando más de lo que creía aun cuando fueran cómodos.

Divisó a una persona encapuchada recargado en la entrada. Se acercó y el hombre levantó la mirada.

— Debo estar realmente ebria como para alucinarte... Sasuke-kun. —murmuró mirándolo y pasando de él. Como si dándose la vuelta su alucinación desapareciera. Él la siguió con la mirada, confundido.

El hombre la tomo de la muñeca con su único brazo y la jalo ligeramente para que ella lo mirara. Sus ojos la examinaron detenidamente.

— Sakura... —dijo su nombre, como siempre lo hacía causando un recorrido eléctrico por la espina dorsal de la chica. — ¿Estás ebria? —preguntó sin cambiar su expresión seria.

— Pfff... —bufó la chica. — Vete, ya me hiciste mucho daño.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos, ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y tambaleaba a su agarre, había bebido de más y el alcohol se lo estaba cobrando tarde.

—No necesito una alucinación en mi vida. —continuó mirándolo pero no a sus ojos y soltándose de su agarre. — El verdadero Sasuke-kun debe estar cogiendo a una chica en estos momentos sin importarle que dejó aquí a su enamorada eterna.

Sasuke ensanchó los ojos sólo un poco. Sintió un cosquilleo en la garganta, quería reírse pero lo controló y el cosquilleo pasó, pronto volvió a su mirada de siempre y le devolvió la mirada fría a Sakura, pero ésta ni lo miró.

— Sakura, soy yo... —intentó aclarar.

La chica lo miró un momento entrecerrando los ojos se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro del chico, él simplemente abrió los ojos un poco más. Estaba demasiado cerca de su espacio personal, pero no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo y eso lo sorprendía.

— No. —espetó alejándose. — Sasuke-kun solo viene para salvar la aldea. No vino ni para la boda de su mejor amigo. —soltó molesta y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Boda? —preguntó sorprendido. — ¿Naruto se casó?

— Sí... y mientras todos bailaban... Yo me quede sentada en la mesa imaginando como Sasuke-kun bailaba conmigo, pero él no bailaría. Es demasiado reservado para hacerlo... —comentó, Sasuke asintió ligeramente, ella tenía razón. — Y aburrido. —concluyó.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño levemente. Él era reservado, pero nunca aburrido.

— Incluso la cerda estaba besuqueándose con Sai... Probablemente estén teniendo sexo justo ahora. —levantó los hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa. — Me pregunto si Sai sabe dónde meterla... —posó su pulgar en sus labios pensativa.

— Más información de la que necesito... —musito él incomodo desviando la mirada, hacía los grandes edificios de Konoha.

Sakura sonrió divertida y se le abalanzo enredando sus brazos en su cuello.

— ¡Saaassssuke-kun! —exclamó tiernamente tarareando su nombre. Él chocó sus ojos hacia los jade nublados de ella. Recordó a la dulce ninja de 12 años que le hablaba con tanta inocencia y dulzura. — Dime, ¿sigues siendo virgen?

De acuerdo, ya no era tan inocente.

La miró un segundo completamente aturdido. Antes de decirle algo la chica se alejó posando su pulgar de nuevo en sus labios.

— No, no, olvidaba que tú no eres Sasuke-kun... Estoy hablando sola. —rió. — Sasuke-kun está ocupado ahora con alguna aldeana.

— Sakura... —su tono era frió y amenazador. — Deja de hablar de eso.

— Oh, a mi alucinación no le gusta hablar de sexo. —exclamó con fingida ternura.

— Sakura... —un suspiró se escapó de su garganta, resignado a que no podía discutir con una mujer ebria.

Sus siguientes palabras quedaron al aire cuando la chica se acercó tentativamente posando la cabeza en su hombro. Bajando el cuello de la playera que tenía y pegando sus cálidos labios en él.

— Sasuke-kun... te sientes tan real... —suspiró pesadamente en el hombro del Uchiha causándole cosquillas.

La chica enredó sus dedos en su negro cabello atrayéndolo a ella. Él seguía paralizado ante lo que la pelirrosa hacía. Sintió su cálida lengua en el lóbulo de la oreja mordiendo y la separo de él antes de que se dejara llevar.  
La tomó de los hombros, ella estaba más sonrojada que antes.

— No puedo creer que estés tan ebria... —murmuró. — Tus padres te mataran si te ven así...

La cargó, poniéndola en su hombro y sosteniéndola, no podía de otra manera. Ella ya casi se había caído por la ebriedad pero el chico la tomo del hombro antes de que cayera. Como en aquella ocasión en el desierto. Pero, sin que sus ojos chocaran puesto que poco a poco Sakura comenzaba a perder la consciencia.

Como su antiguo departamento se había destruido junto con toda Konoha por el ataque de Pain, se dirigió al barrio Uchiha. Estaba algo destruido por el mismo ataque pero algunas casas —como la suya— seguían habitables.  
Entró y se dirigió a la antigua habitación que no usaba desde hace al menos 12 años. Todo estaba completamente lleno de polvo. Depositó a la chica en la cama con suma calma y buscó unas sábanas para taparla. La levantó de nuevo y quitó la cobija empolvada. Abajo había una colcha gruesa que serviría para taparla. La acomodo en la cama y la tapó pero la chica no soltó su brazo cuando se quiso ir a otra habitación, planeaba dejarla y dormir sentando cerca o afuera de la habitación.

— Sasu... Sasuke-kun... —murmuró. — Quédate. —pidió forzando el agarre. — Sólo... esta noche... —murmuró entre sueños.

— Duérmete. —ordenó, soltando el agarre suavemente, sin brusquedad.

Se dirigió a la puerta pero su voz lo detuvo; — Por favor... —pidió.

Sasuke se acercó de nuevo completamente rendido. Había viajado demasiado y lo único que deseaba era descansar. Dormir con su cálida presencia sonaba reconfortante.  
Se quitó el pesado poncho, los zapatos ninja y la cinta qué tenía en el cabello.  
Se acercó a la cama que era individual, para dos adultos eso resultaría incomodo, pero ella era pequeña. Se recostó a lado de ella y la miro disfrutando su presencia. Sus ojos cerrados, su respiración calmada... La había extrañado. No había estado con nadie y no le interesaba tampoco. Solo le interesaba ella, para él. No obstante sabía que ella merecía algo mejor.  
La chica gimoteó algunas cosas y se acercó hasta poner su cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha. Éste levantó lo que quedaba de su brazo izquierdo y dejo que ella se acomodara ahí  
Nunca había dejado que alguien invadiera su espacio personal de tal forma, sin embargo aquella mujer era distinta, quería tenerla cerca.  
Descansó su cabeza en su sedoso cabello rosa y antes de que pudiera notarlo el sueño lo había vencido.

* * *

Abrió los ojos levemente, una cegadora luz que pasaba por el umbral la aturdió mareándola. La cabeza le palpitaba y la boca la tenía completamente seca. ¿Qué había hecho? Antes de que se diera cuenta un brazo la sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura, ella estaba encerrada en el pecho de alguien, abrió completamente los ojos con dificultad para encontrarse con un hombre de cabello negro con el pelo revuelto. Estaba completamente dormido, ensancho los ojos y lo miro más detenidamente, Era Sasuke.

— ¿Sasuke... kun? —murmuró inaudible, pronto comprendió mejor y muchas situaciones cruzaron por su mente. — ¡Sasuke-kun!

Dio una vuelta rápidamente cayéndose de la cama. La luz le pegó más fuerte en los ojos y la cabeza le palpito peor; — ¡Ah! —exclamó apretándose la cabeza, realmente dolía.

Sasuke se incorporó nervioso, había dormido todas las noches alerta, presintiendo peligro. Pero esa noche por primera vez había dormido de verdad. Cuando Sakura se soltó de él gritando se despertó de golpe.  
Miró a la chica que seguía apretando su cabeza. Sabía que el alcohol estaba cobrándole y si era la primera vez que bebía, el dolor sería insoportable.

— Sakura... —la llamó, sabía que decir su nombre así hacía temblar a la chica, era un placer culposo. Ella volteó a verlo y ensanchó los ojos. — Deberías levantarte, esta casa no se ha limpiado en años, no sé qué clase de cosas puedas encontrarte. —advirtió.

La chica divisó el suelo, algunos bichos caminaban en el suelo, corriendo por el subito golpe que los había asustado. Se levantó de golpe y miró a Sasuke ofendida. — ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Dónde estamos? —interrogó como si le estuvieran ocultando algo, poso sus manos en la cintura y lo miró con desaprobación. — Y lo más importante... ¿Qué hicimos anoche?

— Sakura, esas preguntas no son dignas de una respuesta. No es mi culpa que anoche te emborracharas. —soltó, sabía que la haría enojar, quería enojarla.

— ¿Disculpa? –preguntó completamente ofendida. – Sasuke-kun... nosotros...

— Sakura. —la interrumpió. — Puedes considerarme lo que quieras, pero nunca me aprovecharía de una mujer inconsciente y borracha que cree que está alucinando mi presencia.

La chica se sonrojo hasta la punta de la raíz y lo miró, se había avergonzado completamente frente a él, ni siquiera recordaba que cosas le había dicho y probablemente ninguna era buena. Caminó hasta la puerta y se volteó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

— Ahh... ahh... Perdóname Sasuke-kun, debo irme, gracias por... P-por... cuidarme. —le sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia como agradecimiento, después se dispuso a caminar hacía la puerta. Lo que menos quería era humillarse más. Necesitaba un relajante, un vaso de agua y dormir durante toda su vida, si así lo requería.

Antes de que abriera la puerta una cálida mano la tomó de la muñeca, sin fuerza, sin obligarla, simplemente la detuvo con suavidad. Ella volteó y chocó un una mirada seria, pero en sus ojos había calidez. miró detenidamente, una manga floja colgaba por su brazo izquierdo, su cabello era más largo y era mucho más alto, (una cabeza al menos) _Mucho más sexy_. pensó sonrojándose. De nuevo.

— No tienes que irte, Sakura. —murmuró mirándola con ambos ojos, el rinnegan estaba presente. se acercó hasta quedar enfrente de ella.

La chica aún sonrojada bajo la mirada, ¿era un sueño o Sasuke realmente le estaba pidiendo que se quedara? Ni en sus sueños más locos él le pediría que se quedara. Siempre sería la _"molestia"_ y difícilmente él le cambiaría ese título.

— Sasuke-kun... ¿Por qué volviste? —preguntó, el dolor del abandono regresó a su pecho, causándole un nudo en la garganta. — ¿Paso algo en la aldea? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio para evitar las lágrimas y desviando la mirada de él.

La habitación estaba completamente llena de polvo, incluso las plantas comenzaban a crecer dentro y el olor a moho no se hizo esperar. Una pequeña ventana cerrada le indicó que probablemente era ya medio día. Vio la cama, y lo pequeña que era, ¿realmente había dormido con Sasuke ahí?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —inquirió él, sabía que ella estaba dolida. Pero no sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor.

— Prometiste volver... Y cuando salvaste a la aldea, no me esperaste. —musitó, sus palabras estaban cargadas de dolor. — Realmente... estaba feliz de salvar a Hinata... Pero siempre me pregunté qué hubieras hecho si yo hubiera estado ahí.

— Sakura... —comenzó el chico, pero ella lo interrumpió.

— Incluso te esperé los meses siguientes... Me negué a salir con alguien más solo por ti... —dijo en un susurro casi callado. — Y no volvías... Sasuke-kun —levantó la mirada chocando con los ojos de él. — ¿Qué soy para ti?

El chico miró las lágrimas que se deslizaban pesadamente por la mejilla de la chica. Le había hecho daño, no merecía algo así. No la merecía. Sin embargo ella seguía ahí, para él.

— Lamento que pasaras tanto por mi culpa. —se disculpó fingiendo indiferencia, pero sabía que ella no estaba satisfecha con su respuesta.

— Responde a lo que te pregunté. —se enderezó soltando su agarre bruscamente y mirándolo, aún lagrimas caían de aquellos ojos llorosos. — ¿Qué soy para ti, Sasuke? —demandó absteniéndose de agregar el "kun" aún cuando fuera una falta de respeto.

El chico desvió la mirada incapaz de responder. Ella comprendió y abrió la puerta yéndose del lugar.

* * *

Sakura estaba saliendo del barrio Uchiha. Aún no sabía porque la había llevado ahí, pero había entendido por fin los sentimientos de Sasuke por ella.

— No siente nada por mí... —masculló al borde de las lágrimas nuevamente. — Tal vez solo me llevó al barrio Uchiha para que no hiciera el ridículo. Solo le di lástima...

Se apoyó en uno de los árboles que se encontraban fuera del barrio Uchiha. Dejando las lágrimas fluir.  
Había dedicado toda su vida a un amor no correspondido que nunca florecería. Sasuke nunca le correspondería y ella viviría con esa maldición, un amor no correspondido.  
La maldición de amarlo por el resto de su vida. Se limpió las lágrimas y se dispuso a caminar para salir de ahí cuando divisó a un chico de cabello negro que se acercaba a ella lentamente. Estaba vestido diferente, una playera de manga larga floja y un pantalón de pants oscuro. Se le veía más cómodo.

Se acercó hasta estar a unos metros de ella. El aire fresco de la tarde golpeaba su piel blanca al igual que la de Sakura.

— Sasuke-kun, ya no tienes que decir nada más. Ya entendí todo. Sigo siendo una molestia. —masculló la chica sin mirarlo a los ojos, su rinnegan estaba apenas tapado por su fleco.

— Sakura...

— Ya te dije que no tienes que sentir más lástima por mí, yo entiendo...

El chico se acercó tomándola de la nuca y chocando sus labios con los de ella. Era la única forma en la que podía callarla de una vez, no obstante, nunca admitiría lo que le causaban esos labios rosados. Malditas hormonas.  
Ella ensanchó los ojos sorprendida para después dejarse llevar en los labios del chico. Era el primer beso real para ambos, la torpeza estaba presente. No sabían cómo moverse hasta que encontraron su camino y no se separaron bajo ningún motivo.  
Torpemente Sakura enredo sus delgados dedos en la cabellera azabache del chico atrayéndolo más. _qué bien se siente_ pensó, besándolo.  
Se separaron un momento con sus frentes juntas mirándose a los ojos, ambos estaban sonrojados y con las pupilas dilatadas.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó, mirándolo con sus mejillas ardiendo. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

— Que sigues siendo una molestia de la que no me puedo zafar... — masculló sonriéndole a la chica. — Sakura, regresé por ti. Vine a quedarme un tiempo, pero... Siempre me atormentaba pensando que tal vez ya habías encontrado a alguien mejor, la verdad es que mereces a alguien mejor...

— Sasuke-kun, yo solo soy feliz si estoy contigo. —dijo ella aún con su frente en la de él mirándolo a los ojos. — Tú me complementas y me haces sentir viva. No importa en qué circunstancias... Siempre te voy a amar.

— Tsk, molestia. No entenderás nunca, ¿verdad? —sonrió burlón, Naruto lo había salvado de un futuro lleno de miseria, ahora ella lo había salvado de su soledad.

Volvió a besarla y con su mano derecha tomo su cintura atrayéndola de nuevo a él. La chica enredó sus brazos en su cuello y se fundió en su beso con él. Un beso dulce que marcaba el inicio de lo que había esperado toda su vida.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _Ustedes deciden si dejo esto en One-shot o lo continuo a otros capítulos... La verdad, esto me inspiro viendo la última escena de "The Last" (Ya saben, la boda y créditos. :v) viendo a Sakura solita en la boda. :c No sé, en esa película me pongo como una completa fangirl cuando sale Sasuke y Sakura se acuerda de él... Ah! aunque se centre en el Naruhina (Específicamente en Hinata :v) me emocioné más por lo poquito que pasaban del Sasusaku._  
 _Aclaro, a mí me gusta el Naruhina, pero simplemente esa película aunque me guste. Se centra exageradamente en Hinata. Digo, incluso me hubiera gustado ver sobre Sai e Ino (Sai es simplemente hermoso en la película. :3) o ver más de Kakashi como Hokage. :c Pero no, la mayoría del dialogo se basaba en el "Hinata!" que Naruto gritaba cada segundo. ;_; Pero bueh, me gusta el Naruhina y la película en sí._

 _Me salí del tema... XD verán, planeaba hacer esto como One-shot (porque todo lo empiezo como One-shot xD) pero creo da para más. Quiero escribir sobre la torpeza que había al inicio de la relación y lo inexpertos que debieron ser ambos. En muchos ámbitos, incluso en el sexual. xD en cómo debían comportarse, como debían presentarse... Y terminando con un final muy... Bueh, depende de las reviews, eso es prácticamente lo que me motiva a continuar._

 _Y recuerden, un comentario por más simple que sea motiva a una persona a seguir con lo que hace. ;3_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Leslie H._


	2. Chapter 2 No hay vuelta atrás

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es completamente mía._**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 _ **-** M_ _eloso... soy muy cursi pero esto depende de la perspectiva de cada persona.  
 **-** Celulares, esto no debería ser advertencia (lol) Pero NO significa que sea AU. Recuerden que en The Last ya hay teléfonos. Pero no serás relevantes en la historia. Sigue siendo el mundo ninja._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2. No hay vuelta atrás.**_

* * *

Sakura entrelazo sus dedos en los de Sasuke para sorpresa de éste. A él le resultó agradable y apretó su agarre entrelazando sus dedos aún más. Como si quisiera fundir su mano con la de ella para no separarse nunca.  
Entraron a la casa de nuevo y regresaron a la habitación. Sakura aún sentía el mareo y el dolor de cabeza pero no le importaba, en esos momentos era la mujer más feliz que existía en la tierra y en cualquier lugar. Sasuke no solo había dejado su camino de oscuridad, la había aceptado y ahora ella planeaba llenarlo de luz, no dejar ningún espacio oscuro. Todo sería luz.  
Entraron a la habitación y Sakura cerró las cortinas dejando todo oscuro. No necesitaba la luz del sol, ella sería la luz que lo guiara a la felicidad y en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era recostarse en la cama y platicar con él o incluso dormir, solo necesitaba la paz que él le brindaba.  
El chico miró como se recostaba todavía sin comprender lo que hacía. Cuando se acostó pensó que quería descansar sola así que se dio media vuelta para dejar la habitación, pero su dulce voz lo llamo obligándolo a voltear.

— Sasuke-kun. —llamo, él volteó. — ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó, con ligera decepción. Sabía que aunque Sasuke ya no estuviera consumido por la venganza, seguía siendo él. El reservado que no haría tal ridiculez de acostarse a platicar.

— ¿Quieres dormir sola, no? —preguntó, ingenuo. — Pensaba dejarte sola para que descansaras más cómodamente.

La chica se sentó en la cama y comenzó a dar palmaditas divertida ante lo considerado que era; — Quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo, Sasuke. —musitó sonrojada. — Esta casa está abandonada. No puedes dejarme sola. ¿Qué tal si hay fantasmas? —bromeó. — Vamos, ven. —lo invito alzando una mano para alentarlo.

— Eres realmente una molestia. —musitó con media sonrisa y acercándose a paso lento. Cuando llegó se recostó en la cama esperando que la chica se acercara a él. — ¿Qué? —preguntó al ver la duda en su mirada.

— Es que... Recordé que no te gusta que invadan tu espacio personal... —dijo tímidamente — No quiero incomodarte.

— Sakura, ayer dormimos aquí... Además me lo acabas de pedir. —una risa amenazaba con escapar de sus labios, pero la contuvo.

— Es que acabo de recordar que no te gustaba que me acercara... Además lo de ayer yo te lo pedí. —explicó con la mirada baja.

— Eso era antes y... —la miró con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer? —preguntó al recordar todo lo que le había dicho y como había besado su cuello.

— Recuerdo poco... —masajeó su cabeza intentando recordar. — Te dije algo sobre Sai e Ino, ¿no? —lo miró, el chico se sonrojó un poco y tragó saliva. Sakura al ver su expresión ensancho los ojos con horror. — No puede ser... ¡¿Qué hice?! —exclamo horrorizada.

— Nada de lo que debas arrepentirte... —aseguró. — Pero cuando bebes tu boca se afloja bastante, Sakura. —explicó incómodo. — Es mejor no decirte lo que me dijiste...

— ¿¡Qué te dije!? —interrumpió ansiosa.

Sasuke la miró divertido, posó su brazo derecho detrás de su cabeza y miró hacia el techo. Tenía el control y eso le gustaba.

— Sasuke-kun. —lo llamó. — Dime que te dije. —pidió.

El chico la miro y una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios; — No. —sentenció. — Ahora duérmete. —movió tiernamente su brazo izquierdo incompleto invitándola a recargar su cabeza ahí. Él estaba cansado también y solo con ella podía dormir de verdad.

La chica lo miró indignada y un rubor atacó sus mejillas. Obedeció lentamente incorporándose en el brazo de Susuke, sabía que si él tuviera su brazo izquierdo, tal vez lo habría acomodado en su espalda.

— Oye... ¿Hay agua aquí? —preguntó con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por el sueño de poco a poco.

Sasuke se acomodó en el lado de la cama, estaban apretados pero no les importaba.

— Hmp... —respondió con los ojos cerrados también, casi dormido. — Tal vez... Pero el agua debe estar en pésimas condiciones debido a las tuberías oxidadas. —murmuró. — Tal vez ni siquiera hay agua.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste al barrio Uchiha? —preguntó por fin sin abrir los ojos. No se le ocurría otro lugar para que la llevara ebria, pero no entendía porque justamente el barrio Uchiha considerando todo lo que Sasuke pasó en ese lugar.

— Duérmete. —ordenó el chico con suavidad.

— No, en serio... —pidió la pelirrosa. — ¿Por qué justamente aquí?

— No había otro lugar... —excusó. — Además, si te dejaba en tu casa habrías hecho un escándalo. ¿Acaso no te gusta aquí? —preguntó ofendido.

— No, realmente me gusta aquí. Es tan tranquilo... —susurró. — Gracias...

— Hmp.

Y sin preverlo, ambos se quedaron dormidos descansando con la presencia del otro.

* * *

Sakura despertó con un brazo apretándola de la cintura, estaba tan cómoda. Miró hacia el chico y éste mantenía una respiración relajada. Estaba tan calmado.

Un solo movimiento por parte de la pelirrosa bastó para que el chico se despertara, confundido y apretando más su agarre.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó mirándola. Se veía tan pequeña en su brazo, ella lo miró con esos ojos jades que tanto le gustaban.

— N-nada... Solo quería moverme un poco. Esta cama es pequeña. —explicó la chica sonriéndole.

— Cierto... —concordó el pelinegro. — ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

— ¿Trajiste mi bolsa conmigo? —le preguntó la chica. — Ahí es donde tengo mi teléfono.

— ¿Teléfono? —preguntó alzando una ceja escéptico.

— Sasuke-kun, parece que vives en el pasado. Ya existen en Konoha. Son herramientas bastante útiles. —le explicó la pelirrosa.

El pelinegro se sonrojo inevitablemente ante la vergüenza de sentirse anticuado, conocía los "celulares" pero nunca les vio la utilidad que Sakura comentaba; — Sí traje tu bolsa. —cortó cambiando el tema. — Está aquí...

El chico zafo su mano de la cintura de Sakura y ella instintivamente lo tomó de la muñeca deteniéndolo; — ¿Realmente importa? —preguntó.

Él sonrió y regresó la mano a su lugar. Sakura seguía teniendo el vestido con el que fue la boda de Naruto y por alguna extraña razón quería sentir en las yemas de sus dedos el suave contacto con su piel.  
Recargó la cabeza en la almohada y mantuvo sus ojos en los de ella. Jamás en su vida se había sentido con tanta paz.  
Si hace años le hubieran dicho que estaría recostado con su molesta compañera de equipo en una cama sintiéndose... ¿Feliz? Probablemente no lo creería o le lanzaría un chidori para que se callara de una buena vez. Pero la vida cambia, aceptó sus pecados. Lo único que deseaba era mantener a las personas que amaba vivas y con él. Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi eran lo único que le quedaba y no los perdería. Incluso si era a costa de su vida.  
Antes de que se diera cuenta, unos delgados dedos marcaban su rostro con dulzura, como si quisieran confirmar que estaba ahí, que era real.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó dejándose llevar por los suaves dedos de la chica.

Ella subía y bajaba el dedo medio y el índice por la mejilla del chico con toda libertad, dejando su dedo pulgar rozando su barbilla. En el pasado ni siquiera había podido rozarlo sin recibir una mirada de desprecio.

— Quiero confirmar que eres real... —comenzó. — Que lo que soñé desde niña ahora está aquí conmigo.

Sasuke la miró fijamente, Sakura sabía que las palabras sobraban cuando él la miraba así. Tendría que acostumbrarse a que él no le dijera cosas como "Te amo" pero no importaba. Con el simple hecho de que la mirara de esa forma bastaba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano cálida encima de la suya, reafirmando que era real y que estaría con ella para siempre.  
Sakura se acercó ligeramente y posó sus labios en los suyos con calidez y suavidad. Sus manos viajaron hasta su nuca y se enredaron en su cabello.

— Te amo. —musitó separándose y mirándolo a los ojos. — No tienes que responder lo mismo... Solo me-

— Yo también. —sentenció interrumpiéndola, la única vez donde se lo diría, aunque lo sentiría por siempre.

Era cierto, la amaba. Desde aquel momento donde ella le pidió que se quedara después de librarse de Kaguya, todos pensaron que la había metido en el genjutsu porque la despreciaba, pero la realidad era que sabía que se metería en la pelea de Naruto y él, causando su propia muerte. En esos momentos estaba tan cegado con sus ideales que quería apartarla deseando que lo olvidara de una buena vez.

La reacción de Sakura al escuchar eso era digna de grabar, ensancho los ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Se acercó a los labios de Sasuke y los besó con tanta fuerza que lo empujo de la cama casi tirándolo. El no perdió tiempo y recibió sus besos con apremio y con la misma desesperación poniendo su mano en la nuca de ella atrayéndola.  
Ambos intensificaron el beso volviéndolo más desesperado,  
Sasuke instintivamente paso su mano a la pierna de Sakura acariciándola y causándole suspiros, pero ella lo detuvo antes de que subiera más.  
Estaban sonrojados. Ninguno había sentido lo que acababan de sentir, pero Sakura no estaba lista para dar aquel paso, por mucho que quisiera.

— Perdóname Sasuke-kun... Es solo que...

— No estás lista. —interrumpió con suavidad acariciando su rostro. — Yo tampoco. —admitió tímidamente. — Realmente nadie me enseño del sexo opuesto. —se sinceró con ella, no era sorpresa que Itachi no le hablara de eso a los 8 años y que Mikoto apenas le enseñara sobre las las mujeres. En esos momentos no le servía de nada.

Sakura estaba sorprendida de lo considerado que era Sasuke, no podía esperar menos de él, era educado cuando quería. Sonrió de lado a lado y beso su nariz para sorpresa de este. Fue un beso rápido y fugaz, pero cargado de ternura.

— Sasuke-kun. —lo llamó, este la miró dándole entender que tenía su atención. — ¿Realmente nunca te interesó alguna chica cuando eras más joven? —preguntó temiendo la respuesta, pero la curiosidad la estaba matando. Había tanto que quería preguntarle sin que él la ignorara. Incluso aunque a Sasuke le hubiera interesado alguien en su pasado, ahora tenía su amor para ella y era algo que aún le costaba asimilar.

El chico ensancho los ojos, realmente no esperaba aquella pregunta. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello. Nunca le importó el amor. Pero Sakura era atrayente a él y ahora no había vuelta atrás.

— No. —contesto simplemente, pero sabía que Sakura no estaba satisfecha con esa respuesta cortante. Rodó los ojos divertido. — Realmente eso no era algo de mi interés...

— ¿Ni siquiera con aquella chica pelirroja? —el pelinegro pudo notar como los celos escapaban de sus labios intentando contenerlos. — ¿Cómo se llamaba? Karin, ¿no? Sé que pasaste mucho tiempo... Con ella.

— No olvides a Suigetsu y Juugo. —le recordó intentando bromear para calmarla. — Es cierto que en innumerables ocasiones Karin coqueteó conmigo. —afirmó. La chica frunció el ceño, sabía que eso no era agradable de escuchar para ella. — Pero lo único que sentí por ella fue... estima... No estoy feliz con lo que le hice. No lo merecía, pero quedamos bien y no la he visto desde que terminó la guerra. —explicó, la expresión de la chica se calmó.

— Oh... —dijo aun sintiendo esos celos aunque no le gustará.

Desvió la mirada y se volteó mirando al techo, siempre se había preguntado el tipo de relación que mantenía con aquella pelirroja malhumorada.

— ¿Estás celosa? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos divertido. — ¿Qué tal si me cuentas de los que te invitaron a salir? —preguntó mirándola ahora serio.

La chica lo miró y se sonrojó más, no presumiría pero habían sido varios. No había aceptado a ninguno pero siempre se había sentido alagada de que muchachos y shinobis de Konoha le pidieran una cita.

— Ahm... Pacientes del hospital que me pedían salir. Nada más. —dijo fingiendo desinterés pero amaba que el sintiera interés.

— Hmp, ¿puedes ser más específica? —preguntó serio. No le agradaba la idea de que alguien se sintiera con el derecho de salir con ella. El orgullo seguía siendo un aspecto que debía mantener.

— Unos shinobis... Sasuke-kun... No me interesa ninguno. —aseguró sonriéndole y volteándose de nuevo en su dirección. — Quiero quedarme así para siempre... Contigo.

— Hmp, ¿y tus padres? —preguntó, recordando que por supuesto, Sakura seguía teniendo padres.

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par y se estiró para tomar su teléfono. Rozando el pecho de Sasuke y besando sus labios en un beso rápido. Se incorporó en la cama y miró. Eran aproximadamente las 8:00 de la noche, ¿cómo podía pasar el tiempo tan rápido con él? Se levantó con cuidado acercándose a la ventana y abrió las cortinas. Todo estaba oscuro y nada iluminaba el lugar.

— Tsk... No pensé que fuera tan tarde. —masculló poniendo una mano en su frente y mirando a Sasuke como si acabaran de cometer un delito. — Mi madre me va a matar... Espero que no fuera con el Hokage. Y si fue con él... Van a involucrar a Naruto... No quiero arruinar su celebración.

— Cálmate. —dijo el chico sentándose en la cama. — No puedes enviarle un... ¿mensaje? Con esa cosa. —señaló el teléfono que Sakura sostenía en sus manos apretándolo.

— Sasuke-kun, es un teléfono. —se burló inocentemente mostrando un cuadrito que iluminaba, algo así como la televisión pero pequeño, delgado y práctico. — Además mi madre se niega a usar uno de estos.

— Y no la culpo... —masculló para sí mismo intentando que la chica no lo oyera, pero había sido en vano. Pudo divisar la sonrisa de la chica después de decir aquello.

Sakura sonrió, sí había escuchado eso; — ¿Me acompañas a mi casa? —preguntó dulcemente mirándolo.

— No es necesario preguntar Sakura... Vamos. —contestó levantado y caminando con Sakura directo a la puerta.

Salieron de la antigua casa de Sasuke directo a la casa de Kizashi y Mebuki. Pasaron por los árboles de la entrada, Sakura esbozo una sonrisa al ver _ese_ árbol.  
Lo único que iluminaba el lugar eran las luces de Konoha, pasaron por la gran puerta y saltaron por los edificios que cada vez eran más altos, Konoha estaba cambiando notoriamente. Iba pareciendo de poco a poco una ciudad en vez de una aldea.  
Llegaron a la casa de Sakura y Sasuke decidió quedarse en la entrada mientras Sakura subía.

* * *

— ¿¡Dónde estabas!? —cuestionó Mebuki gritándole, la vena de su frente se iba notando cada vez más. — ¿¡Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos tus padre y yo!?

— Pe-perdona... —en esas circunstancias no podía alegar con su madre, tenía razón. Había sido imprudente y egoísta. — Pero, aquí estoy, sabes que soy una kunoichi. Ya soy Jounnin mamá. Saben que en esta aldea nadie sería tan estúpido para atacarme... —se excusó.

Sakura no les diría que había pasado la noche y el día con Sasuke, no sabía si él querría aún que supieran que había regresado. Además de que creerían lo peor respecto a haberse quedado toda la noche con él y lo de "solo" dormir no se lo creerían bajo ningún motivo.

— Lo sabemos Sakura. —Mebuki se había calmado y ahora permanecía cruzada de brazos. — Pero no puedes culparnos por preocuparnos.

— Lo sé, lo siento... —dijo sincera y sonrió. — Voy a la puerta un momento, ahora vuelvo.

Dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero la voz demandante de Mebuki la detuvo; — Sakura, aún no nos dices donde estuviste en las últimas 19 horas.

— No creo que importe, no se repetirá. —aseguró continuando su camino a la puerta e ignorando los grititos de su madre.

Sasuke estaba afuera esperándola. En esa zona de Konoha la mayoría de las casas ya tenían las luces apagadas. Vio a la chica bajar las escaleras y se enderezo.

— Sasuke-kun... Ya le avisé a mi madre. —le avisó sonriente recargándose a lado de la pared donde estaba él.

— ¿Quieres regresar al barrio Uchiha? —preguntó con media sonrisa, Sakura frunció el ceño y lo miró.

— Sabes que me encantaría. —aseguró sonriéndole. — Pero debo bañarme, cambiarme y comer... No he comido nada desde ayer, ¿no tienes hambre? —preguntó tocándose el estómago.

— Un poco... —admitió el chico. — Vamos a comer. —dijo ordenando, difícilmente le gustaba preguntar.

— ¿Vas a esperar a que me bañe? —preguntó sorprendida. — Además... ¿No importa si te ven en la aldea? ¿No deberías consultarle a Kakashi que regresaste?  
Sasuke frunció el ceño ya estresado y la miró.

— Pues vamos con él antes... Sakura, ¿estás poniendo excusas? —preguntó, un poco irritado.

— No, no. —aseguró. — Te prometo que no tardo.

Se tomó la libertad y beso su mejilla rápidamente para después subir las escaleras sin esperar respuesta.  
Tal vez sentía miedo de que ella lo superara o quería estar con ella siempre. Pero muy en su interior temía que se separara de él. Era una sensación posesiva que no podía controlar.  
Sakura realmente tardó poco, salió de la casa con una chamarra roja y un pantalón blanco, mucho más cómoda. Aún tenía el cabello húmedo. Sasuke sonrió por lo tierna que se veía así vestida.

* * *

Llegaron a la oficina de Kakashi, éste leía unos papeles cuando tocaron la puerta. Abrieron y se encontró a una Haruno y un Uchiha muy cerca — _demasiado_ — cerca a su parecer.

— Kakashi-sensei... Digo, Hokage-sama... —se apresuró a decir la chica con una sonrisa radiante que Kakashi no había visto en bastante tiempo. No pudo evitar sonreír por detrás de su máscara. Le gustaba ver como sus alumnos poco a poco conseguían la felicidad que merecían. — Mire quien regresó. —señaló a Sasuke como si estuviera mostrando a un animal de circo, Kakashi no pudo evitar reír y Sasuke adoptaba poco a poco una mueca de disgusto más grande.

— Sasuke. —se levantó de su asiento y lo miró ahora serio. — Nunca pude agradecerte el que salvaras la aldea de aquel meteorito. —explicó caminando hacia ellos. — En nombre de la aldea y del Hokage ahora eres un Shinobi de Konoha... De nuevo. —sonrió y Sakura no pudo evitar lanzar un casi inaudible gritito de emoción.

— Hmp. —respondió con su conocido monosílabo. — Bien. —se limitó a decir.

— ¿Planeas quedarte definitivamente? —le preguntó, Sasuke miró a Sakura la cual hasta ese momento no le había preguntado eso y lo miraba también curiosa.

— No exactamente... —dijo y pudo notar la decepción en los ojos jade de la chica que había bajado la mirada. — Aún tengo que seguir con una investigación muy importante. —explicó, la chica seguía con la mirada baja y él podía verla por el rabillo del ojo. — Pero aquí tenía algunas _cosas_ pendientes y vine a solucionarlas, sí me quedaré, pero no definitivamente. —explicó mirando a Sakura la cual lo miró con una sonrisa y los ojos brillosos. Ella sabía que esas "cosas" eran ella, había regresado para tal vez formalizar lo suyo. Solo quería besarlo en ese momento. Pero estaba claro que no lo haría enfrente del Hokage, menos si él había sido su sensei de cuando eran niños.

— ¿Es respecto a lo de Kaguya? —preguntó Kakashi.

— Sí. —se limitó a decir.

Kakashi regreso a su asiento y puso sus codos en la mesa juntando sus hombros. Los miró un momento y hablo; — ¿Supiste de la boda de Naruto y Hinata?

— ¿Se casó con la Hyuga? —preguntó Sasuke sorprendido para después mirar a Sakura.

Nunca imaginó que su mejor amigo se casaría con aquella tímida chica con quien había compartido unas pocas palabras en una ocasión. No había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle a Sakura con quien se había casado. Él tenía entendido que Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura, ahora sabía que se había perdido de mucho.

— Parece que no llevas mucho aquí. —dijo entre leves risas. — Sí, se casó con Hyuga Hinata ayer. —explicó. — ¿Hace cuánto regresaste? —preguntó.

— Ayer en la noche. —dijo mirando a Sakura.

— Ya veo... —musitó sin mirarlos.

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura caminaron por las calles de Konoha en busca de algún local para comer. No se decidían si ir a comer dangos, Ramen o Yakisoba, descartaron la idea de los dangos cuando Sasuke mencionó que seguía odiando lo dulce, entonces se decidieron al final por Yakisoba.

Se sentaron uno enfrente del otro en una mesa para cuatro y platicaron de distintos temas. Sakura le contaba a Sasuke porque había decidido ser ninja médico y lo difícil que era tener a Tsunade como maestra.  
Sasuke respondía respuestas cortas, no le gustaba hablar de un pasado donde solo cometió errores. Ella no lo forzaba, incluso aunque lo que pasara por la mente de Sasuke seguía siendo un enigma y la curiosidad varias veces le ganaba, ella respetaba su privacidad.

— Sasuke-kun, ¿sigues con la idea de no aceptar el brazo? Tsunade-sama y yo aún lo guardamos para ti. Sé que muchas cosas se te dificultan sin...—

— No necesito el brazo. —cortó con una mirada oscura clavada en la de la pelirrosa, logrando erizar sus bellos un poco. — No hay nada que extrañe de ese brazo.

— Pero, Sasuke-kun... Un brazo no... —acerco su cálida mano a la de él para brindarle apoyo pero una mirada fría de él la detuvo.

— Sakura. —espetó mirándola completamente irritado dejando en claro que no quería seguir hablando del tema.

La chica bajo la mirada dolida y alejó su mano bajándola a su regazo. No cabía dudas que seguía siendo Sasuke, un completo misterio que nunca confiaría en ella, una molestia.  
Siguió comiendo en silencio ya sin mencionar nada al respecto y sin atreverse a mirarlo.

— Sakura... —la llamo con voz suave pero ella seguía sin mirarlo.

Iba a continuar cuando una rubia y un pelinegro pálido se acercaron a su mesa. Sorprendidos.

— Frentona... Sasuke-kun, regresaste. —dijo con ligera sorpresa sentándose uno a lado del otro, Sai a lado de Sakura e Ino a lado de Sasuke, éste se puso inmediatamente incómodo. — Espero no les moleste que los acompañemos.

— Hmp. —respondió irritado. Sakura seguía manteniendo la mirada baja y comiendo en silencio.

— Sakura, Tsunade-sama te matará por no haber ido hoy al hospital, algunos ninjas que iban preguntaban mucho por ti, picarona. —bromeo Ino, pero a su lado sintió como Sasuke se iba poniendo más tenso. Movió muy poco su silla y miró a Sakura que seguía sin levantar la mirada. — ¿Frentona?

— Sakura. —ahora la llamo Sai, ella hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza para que él supiera que la escuchaba pero aún sin voltear. — ¿Estás bien? —preguntó pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella dándole un ligero apretón. Sasuke se puso aún más tenso.

La chica levantó la mirada y lo vio directamente a los ojos para luego sonreírle; — Estoy bien Sai. Gracias por preocuparte. No me pasa nada. —aseguró.

— Tu sonrisa es convincente, pero no sincera. —comentó el chico con expresión seria. — Sabes que me puedo dar cuenta de eso. —dijo sobando su brazo. — ¿ _Alguien_ te hizo algo? —por el rabillo del ojo divisó al Uchiha fulminándolo con la mirada, todos en la mesa sabían que con ese "alguien" Sai se refería a Sasuke, por supuesto.  
— Sai... —advirtió Ino, no importaba qué, no era bueno provocar al Uchiha. Ino se levantó y miro directamente a Sakura. — Frentona, acompáñame al baño, por favor.

Sakura se levantó sin decir nada y acompaño a Ino. Ésta antes de caminar miró a Sai, él entendió completamente y se quedó callado.  
Sasuke miraba fijamente a Sai, ¿quién se creía ese remplazo? Sai notó su mirada fija en él y sonrió falsamente, algo que le hirvió la sangre a Sasuke apretando su puño por debajo de la mesa.

Sakura llegó al baño seguida por Ino sin decir nada. La miró fijamente esperando que ella le dijera algo.

— Sakura, ¿estás bien? —preguntó acercándose. — ¿Qué te dijo que te pusiera así?

— Nada... Mira, es difícil de tratar... Solo necesita paciencia. —intentó explicar pero solo consiguió una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su mejor amiga.

— ¡Durante más de once años le has tenido paciencia! —exclamó frustrada. — Sakura... Te dejó en una banca en la madrugada, te intentó matar 3 veces... Te metió en un genjutsu atacándote en él... Se fue durante más de dos años sin dar señales de vida... Lamento recordártelo pero, ¿no hay forma de que lo entiendas? No te merece. No mereces esto. A fuera hay muchos chicos que te tratarían como su princesa, ¡Eres una flor, no una semilla! Floreciste, es hora de que te cuiden como tal... No quiero ver a mi amiga marchitarse por alguien que no sabe cómo regarla... Como cuidarla como es debido.

— Ino... Ya no es el mismo, esta vez creo en él. Lo que me dijo hace rato me lo busque yo. Yo... yo lo amo, más que nada, lo quiero salvar. —Sakura había derramado varias lágrimas. Ino se acercó y la abrazó dejando que su amiga se desahogara.

— Eres tan tonta... —le decía acariciando su cabeza. — Anda, límpiate esas lágrimas.

Sakura obedeció y limpió sus lágrimas, se arregló como si nada hubiera pasado y salieron del baño. Se acercaron a Sai y a Sasuke. Sasuke parecía que estaba a punto de sacar el Susanoo y matar a Sai en ese momento, Sai en cambio seguía sonriendo, falsamente por supuesto. Si Hinata o un Hyuga hubiera estado con ellas, con su Byakugan habría visto mejor el aura negra que parecía formarse en Sasuke, se estaba controlando.

— Oye, nosotros mejor nos vamos. —mencionó Ino al llegar con ambos, tomó a Sai de los hombros y apretó ligeramente para que entendiera que no era una sugerencia, sino una orden.

— Claro. —contestó Sai levantándose, abrazó a Sakura y Sasuke miró eso por el rabillo del ojo conteniéndose terriblemente de lanzarle un chidori ahí mismo. Sai se separó de ella y tomo a Ino de la mano. — Sasuke. —lo llamo, este ni se inmutó en mirarlo. — Te recuerdo que aunque Naruto crea ciegamente en ti... Al igual que Sakura, no todos aquí creemos que merezcas a alguien como ella. Es demasiado para ti, sobre todo cuando haces que su cara luzca triste y su sonrisa parezca falsa... —dijo completamente serio. Sasuke cada vez lo odiaba más.

— ¡Sai! —exclamó Sakura en un gritito silencioso. — Por favor... —le pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

— No me equivoco, lo leí en un libro. Y no solo se trata del libro, tú y Naruto me hicieron ver que puedo sentir... Puede amar. —miró a Ino, ella se sonrojo. — Me liberaron de una vida sin sentimientos... Tengo derecho a preocuparme por ti.

— Sai-kun, hay cosas que debes decir y cosas que no. —le explicó Ino besando su mejilla. — Ahora vámonos...

Ino apretó su agarre y prácticamente lo jaló del brazo sacándolo del local.  
Sakura aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar se acercó a la mesa y se sentó, su comida se había enfriado. Apenas llevaba poco más de la mitad de su plato. Sasuke no llevaba ni un cuarto.

— Vaya... Eso fue... incómodo. —mencionó entre risas falsas para relajar el ambiente entre ambos.

Sasuke seguía callado mirando hacia ninguna parte, su mano derecha agarraba fuertemente la mesa y sus uñas estaban — _o parecían_ — clavarse en la mesa. La pelirrosa trago en seco y tímidamente acerco su mano acomodándola encima de la de Sasuke. Su mano estaba fría y parecía estar entumida. Intento darle calor comenzando a masajear para calentarla un poco.  
La pelirrosa con su otra mano, tomó la de Sasuke, él no se opuso. Acerco su mano a sus labios y la beso delicadamente. El pelinegro ya la miraba fijamente, no sabía que decir a lo que estaba haciéndole pero de nuevo esa calidez y ese amor que ella le brindaba comenzaba a llenarlo haciendo que se sintiera peor por hablarle mal.  
Suavemente alejó su mano musitando con voz ronca "Es suficiente, gracias..." de forma suave, no tosca. Volviendo a poner su mano en su regazo.

— Sakura. —la llamó el chico en voz baja mirándola directamente a los ojos.

— Debería irme a mi casa. —lo cortó desviando la mirada. — Mi madre se pone loca y... —comenzó a reír nerviosa. — Ya sabes... —musitó bajando la mirada y su voz. — Nos vemos luego, Sasuke-kun.

La pelirrosa se levantó, hizo una muy leve reverencia de despedida y se apresuró a salir de ahí dejándolo confundido y con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _Este capítulo es largo... 4,655 palabras... Vaya... xD Espero no se aburran y dejen de leer._  
 _Me alegra que quisieran que continuara. La verdad es que esto ya lo tenía desde que empecé el fic. xD Díganme si quieren que siga continuando. digo, con ese final es obvio que debería continuarlo pero depende de la aceptación que reciba._

 _Muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews, en serio. :D_

 _Espero les guste este capítulo al igual que el otro y recuerden que una review por más simple que se motiva a alguien a continuar. :D_

 _También se aceptan criticas —CONSTRUCTIVAS—_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Leslie H._


	3. Chapter 3 Lo prometo

**_Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es completamente mía._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3. "Lo prometo".**_

* * *

Caminaba rápidamente por Konoha, sus piernas se movían sin que pudiera controlarlas, como si estuviera yendo a un lugar en específico. Temía que Sasuke le dijera que se iba de nuevo. Que no funcionaría si lo seguía molestando.  
Paso por aquel lugar que estaba cerca de la academia y que conocía bastante bien. _Esa banca_ donde la dejaron botada y dormida después de suplicar.  
Se sentó y con las yemas de los dedos acaricio la banca, en ese lugar también la habían llamado _"molestia"_ por ser una imprudente.  
Se recargo en la banca y miró hacia el cielo, estaba completamente despejado y podían verse las estrellas.  
No entendía cómo podía ayudar a Sasuke sin salir lastimada en el proceso, siempre resultaba herida sin que él lo intentara. Tal vez sí, tal vez eran sus verdaderas intenciones con ella.  
O tal vez el hecho de que no tuviera una madre que le enseñara como tratar a una mujer causaba que su actitud grosera no fuera la adecuada.  
Pensaba que Naruto era imprudente, al igual que Sai. Pero ambos eran suaves cuando no estaban de acuerdo con algo... ¿Pero que estaba pensando? ¡Estaba comparando sin querer a Sasuke con Sai y Naruto!  
Enterró sus dedos en su suave cabello y bajó la cabeza frustrada. ¿Era esto lo que le esperaba durante toda su vida si se quedaba con él? Tener que atenerse a respuestas frías y cortantes cuando quería ayudarlo. Era casi un hecho que él no se disculparía y ella quedaría como la molestia que lo volvía loco.  
Se levantó de ahí y cuando volteó una silueta iluminada por la luna se acercaba poco a poco. Era como en esa ocasión. Ella regresaba y él parecía que iba a salir. Ahora se detenía frente a ella y la miraba con su ojo, examinando. Exactamente el mismo lugar.

— ¿Qué haces en este lugar a estas horas? ¿No ibas a tu casa? —le preguntó indiferente, mantenía su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sakura lo miraba temblorosa, todo era igual. Sin preverlo su respiración comenzó a ir más rápido y sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar, era miedo. Miedo de que todo se estuviera repitiendo y Sasuke hubiera decidido irse de nuevo. Al no recibir respuesta Sasuke suspiro y miró hacia el cielo. — Es exactamente como la otra vez... —comentó, indiferente, intentando recibir respuesta pero Sakura seguía manteniendo las manos en su pecho temblorosa. — Solo que ahora no me voy a ir.

Sakura lo miró sin contenerse más las lágrimas, toda su vida deseo que él le dijera eso. Cuando tenían 12 años deseaba que él se volteara y dijera: "De acuerdo, no me iré" pero no sucedió. Simplemente le agradeció dejándola inconsciente en una banca. Dejando claro que nadie y mucho menos ella podría detenerlo.  
Ahora siete años después estaban en el mismo lugar. Pero Sasuke ya no estaba consumido por la venganza. Ya no deseaba matar a su hermano. No se hundía en la oscuridad de nuevo. Estaba frente a ella mirándola con suavidad, como si estuviera esperando que ella dijera algo, como si quisiera adentrarse de nuevo a Konoha con ella.

— ¿No me dejaras sola de nuevo en esa banca? —murmuró entre lágrimas señalando la banca con la mirada pero Sasuke nunca volteó hacia esa dirección, aunque la tuviera a lado. Seguía mirando a ella. — ¿No despertaré sola y aturdida sabiendo que te has ido y que no pude hacer nada? —preguntó limpiando su rostro pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

— No. —respondió simplemente.

— Promételo. —pidió ella. — Sasuke-kun, prométemelo.

— Repite lo que me dijiste aquella vez para intentar detenerme. —ahora pidió él más como una orden.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par y lo miró, las lágrimas seguían cayendo en sus ojos brillantes. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que repitiera las suplicas que le dijo aquella vez? Aquellas suplicas a las que fue indiferente llamándola, de nuevo: _Molestia_.  
Recordaba perfectamente lo que le había dicho, eran incontables las noches en las que lo soñaba y despertaba entre lágrimas.

Suspiro pesadamente y hablo; — ¿Realmente esperas que lo repita? —preguntó limpiándose de poco a poco el rostro.

— Sí. —respondió él.

Sakura resoplo y lo miró directo a sus ojos uno permanecía negro y el otro tenía un rinnegan presente que estaba casi tapado. No le veía sentido a repetir todo lo que había pronunciado esa vez pero lo haría solo para que él supiera que ella seguía manteniéndolo en alto.

— Yo... —comenzó, sin gritar y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. — Yo te quiero tanto... —sus ojos empezaron a empañarse de nuevo por las lágrimas. — Si te quedas junto a mí... me aseguraré de que no te arrepientas... —sin querer tartamudeaba y sus labios temblaban, él seguía mirándola, sin expresión alguna. — Cada día será estupendo, seremos realmente felices... ¡Haré cualquier cosa por ti! —exclamó dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos y el dolor que se formaba en su pecho. — Por eso... ¡Por favor quédate!... —suplicó, de nuevo. Era verdad lo quería ahí, con ella.

No sabía si debía continuar lo último, Sasuke hizo una seña con la mano para evitar que continuara. No era necesario.  
Durante años recordó esas palabras, tal vez su vida hubiera sido mejor si se hubiera quedado con ella, era casi un hecho que sería feliz. Ahora tenía la oportunidad, era lo que realmente quería. Sakura le iba a decir algo, pero Sasuke desapareció ante sus ojos y sintió su presencia detrás de ella.

— Sakura... —comenzó, ella casi iba a desmayarse. Es como si lo estuviera repitiendo para alterar sus nervios. — Cumple eso y yo pondré mi parte para hacerte feliz...

Sakura apenas creyó lo que él hizo después, con su único brazo la abrazó por detrás acercándola a él y recargando la cabeza en su hombro derecho. No creía, simplemente no creía lo que le acababa de decir.  
Ella recargó su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo y suspiro ya relajada. — Lo prometo.

Se dio la vuelta y miró al pelinegro a los ojos. Él la miraba con ligera calidez, pero su expresión seguía siendo seria. La chica poco a poco enredo sus brazos detrás de su cuello y con duda se fue acercando hasta que Sasuke corto la distancia y la beso. El beso fue dulce, cálido y gustoso para ambos. Un beso que Sakura apremió encantada. En algún momento, Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y la acerco más intensificando el beso.  
Sakura enredo sus delgados dedos en el cabello negro de Sasuke y saboreo sus labios como si lo estuviera besando por última vez, el hecho de pensar que podría besarlo siempre y que él no la rechazaría la hizo sonreír mientras lo besaba, interrumpiendo sin querer el beso. Sasuke abrió los ojos y sonrió también, de verdad y sincero. Pegaron sus frentes durante unos segundos y se miraron directamente a los ojos.

Se acercaron juntos a la banca y se sentaron, Sakura estaba recargada en el brazo derecho de Sasuke y él en su cabeza.

— Sasuke-kun... ¿Por qué me agradeciste esa vez hace años? —preguntó temerosa por su respuesta. Ese _Gracias_ la persiguió durante incontables noches y nunca supo realmente porqué.

Sasuke parecía dudar de lo que iba a responder. Sabía perfectamente porque le había agradecido a Sakura esa noche, pero no se sentía seguro de cómo responderle o las palabras adecuadas, finalmente la miró a los ojos y respondió. — Por darme junto con Naruto algunos momentos de felicidad.

— Sasuke... kun. —murmuró, no sabía que responder así que decidió cambiar el tema. — ¿Vas a rentar un apartamento? —le preguntó acariciando su mano. Ambos seguían sentados en la banca, admirando la luz de la luna.

— No lo sé, no tengo el dinero para eso... —contestó con poco interés. — Probablemente me quede en el barrio Uchiha...

— Pero Sasuke-kun... Ahí pasó... Bueno... —intentó hablar pero la mirada de Sasuke la detuvo, tenía miedo de hablar sobre lo que le había pasado a su clan. No sabía cómo Sasuke podría tomárselo.

— Naruto o Kakashi no te contaron lo que realmente pasó en mi Clan, ¿cierto? —la miró esperando su respuesta. La chica frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. — Vaya... Parece que Naruto sabe lo que es la prudencia.

— Bueno, Itachi, ya sabes... Mi hermano. —continuó. Una sonrisa nostálgica diminuta se formó en sus labios con la mirada perdida. La chica frunció más el ceño. Antes nadie podía mencionarlo sin que él gritara o se enfureciera — Recibió la orden del consejo de matar a todo mi clan. Específicamente de... Danzou... —Sakura pudo sentir como Sasuke apretaba su hombro y sintió miedo. Su miedo aumento al ver como la mirada de Sasuke se oscurecia, se acercó más a él para tranquilizarlo. Él lo capto y su mirada volvió a un poco de calidez. Él debía saber que siempre, en sus momentos de oscuridad alguien estaría mostrándole apoyo, Sakura.

— Le dieron la decisión de matar al clan o unirse a los Uchiha en una revolución para hacerse con el poder y apoderarse de Konoha, pero si se unía a nosotros... Bueno, me habrían matado. Itachi tomó la responsabilidad y mató el clan, se volvió un espía de Konoha en Akatsuki... —continuó. — Todo fue por protegerme a mí y a la aldea de los Uchiha. Yo no tenía ni idea de que mi Clan estaba formando un golpe de estado, nadie me lo quiso decir así que cuando Itachi mató a todos yo... creí sus razones. —contó, su voz se iba poniendo más ronca conforme hablaba. Sakura no pudo contener las ganas de llorar. No esperaba que Itachi a quienes todos habían odiado fuera un héroe que los había protegido. — Sakura. —la llamó, ella levantó la mirada. — No puedes contarle a nadie de esto. Itachi quiere mantener el orgullo del clan... Tengo que respetar eso. —el chico dejo el hombro de Sakura y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de la pelirrosa con delicadeza. — Y está de más decirlo... Pero él detuvo a los revividos de Edo Tensei venciendo a Kabuto.

— Es... es un héroe... —masculló. — Es un héroe de Konoha... y... y yo siempre voy a respetar su memoria. Te lo prometo, hizo un sacrificio enorme por la aldea y por ti.

Sasuke asintió con una muy leve sonrisa, Sakura lo miró con ojos sus jades y abrazó a Sasuke con tanta fuerza que al pelinegro casi se le iba el aire; — No voy a permitir que vuelvas a sufrir, no quiero que sufras más después de todo lo que has pasado. Tú no merecías tanto dolor... —chillaba en su pecho.

Sasuke sintió una calidez en el pecho que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, tal vez desde los ocho años. La sentía mucho cuando entrenaba con su hermano, cuando su mamá cocinaba y comía con él acariciando su cabello o cuando su padre notaba sus esfuerzos. Era... amor. Amor que ahora solo sentía estando con ella, en ese momento supo que estaba con la mujer correcta. La única persona que lo llenaba completamente y hacia feliz. Tal vez no volvería a ser tan feliz como cuando era un niño, lo que le había pasado y todo lo que había hecho lo perseguirían por siempre, pero ahora había alguien que caminaría junto a él y lucharía con su pasado creando un futuro con él.

Futuro...

Con ella.

Sakura seguía pegada a su pecho y agarrando fuertemente la camisa que traía.

— Sakura, es hora de que te lleve a tu casa. —dijo jalándola sutilmente para que lo volteara a ver. — Ya es tarde.

La chica se acomodó y recargó la espalda en la banca. Suspiró y llamó la atención de Sasuke, quien la miró.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó.

Sakura lo miró, estiró los brazos y bostezo, ya tenía sueño pero algo la molestaba; — Ya no quiero vivir con mis padres... —comentó inflando las mejillas como niña pequeña. — Ya soy independiente... —hizo un mohín y desvió la mirada. — Ya no quiero dar explicaciones si me tardo en llegar.

— Hmp. ¿No quieres ir a tu casa hoy? —preguntó sin entender completamente a lo que se refería Sakura.

Sakura lo miró confundida. No sabía si creer que Sasuke quería que se fuera con él o no.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? —intento con todas sus fuerzas calmar su voz esperanzadora e ilusionada. Esperaba que Sasuke le pidiera vivir con él, empezar una vida juntos...  
Pero era demasiado rápido y no quería presionarlo, éste era un nuevo Sasuke, uno más cálido, más... Tranquilo. Pero seguía siendo él. No podía esperar que ahí mismo le pidiera matrimonio, se casaran al día siguiente y tuvieran una familia. Sabía que sería lento, él no era impulsivo, —como Naruto—, Sasuke era tranquilo y sabía cómo hacer las cosas, ella necesitaba mantener la calma y esperar a que las cosas tomaran su curso. Incluso ella esperaba eso, tomarse las cosas con toda la calma posible y tenerle paciencia.

Sí, soñaba eso desde niña, pero ni siquiera ella quería adelantarse a las cosas. Si pudiera, iría a cualquier lado con tal de dormir abrazada en sus brazos o en ese caso, brazo.  
Saber que él la quería era suficiente para hacerla feliz, para llenarla por completo.  
La mayoría pensaría que era dependencia. Pero no, simplemente era amor, necesidad de salvarlo. Lo necesitaba y sabía que él la necesitaba a ella. Se necesitaban y para sobrevivir debían estar juntos.

— ¿Sakura? —la voz de Sasuke la despertó de sus pensamientos, ella lo miró y Sasuke la observaba expectante con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Me oíste?

Sakura parpadeo varias veces, la verdad es que no había escuchado ni palabra de lo que le había dicho.

— Perdóname Sasuke-kun, estoy... hundida en mis pensamientos, ¿podrías repetirlo? —pidió con suavidad.

Era estúpido como en un momento esperaba impaciente su respuesta y un segundo después él la llamaba preguntando si la había escuchado. Sasuke suspiró pesadamente aún con la mirada confundida, ésta la cambió por una de aburrimiento.

— Dije que... —dejó las palabras al aire y se sonrojó sutilmente, casi no se notaba el color rosado en sus mejillas blancas. Sakura no podía creer que precisamente él estuviera dudando de lo que fuera a decir y se sintió conmovida por causar ese tipo de reacciones en él. — Bueno, pronto podrás dejar de vivir con ellos. Deberías esperar un poco...

La pelirrosa alzo una ceja dudosa. No esperaba ese tipo de respuesta. Sabía que él había dicho otra cosa y se estaba matando mentalmente intentado recordar. Su voz tuvo que entrar en sus oídos y guardarse en algún lugar, estaba ahí. Bloqueado.  
Se sentía frustrada por haberse puesto a pensar estupideces mientras él hablaba. Resoplo resignada y lo miró escéptica.

— ¿Seguro que dijiste eso? —preguntó aún con la ceja levantada. — Sasuke-kun, en serio perdóname, me perdí en mis pensamientos y no te puse atención... yo...

— ¿Qué estabas pensando? —preguntó ocultando la curiosidad que sentía desde hace pocos momentos atrás.

Sakura se sonrojo, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que estaba pensando en lo lento que iría su relación? ¿O lo mucho que quería que él le dijera si quería irse con él? Sus labios temblaron buscando la respuesta indicada. Pero su cerebro estaba en blanco. Así que esquivó su pregunta con otra pregunta.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber? —preguntó pero Sasuke no cambió su expresión sería e indiferente. Un tic se asomó en su ojo y Sakura contuvo sus ganas de reír. — Bueno... Pensaba sobre nosotros, tú sabes... Lo que tenemos. —explicó alzando los hombros.

— Hmp... —se limitó a "decir." — ¿Qué es lo que tenemos? —ahora atacó él con una pregunta.

— Dímelo tú. —respondió ella.

— Vamos a tu casa. —cortó cambiando el tema, ni él sabía que responder a esa pregunta. ¿Realmente importaba? Si ambos eran felices ponerle una etiqueta a su relación no era necesaria. — Levántate.

— ¿Seguro que lo anterior era lo que me dijiste realmente, Sasuke-kun? —insistió curiosa.

— Sí. —dijo levantándose de la banca y estirando un poco el brazo. — Anda, vamos.

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a la entrada de la casa Haruno. Las luces ya estaban apagadas por lo que Sakura intuyo que sus padres ya estaba dormidos. Se recargó en la pared y se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo.

— Parece que no están tan preocupados... —masculló sonriendo con sarcasmo en sus ojos jade. — Y yo mañana debo trabajar con Tsunade-sama... —dijo enterrando sus dedos en su cabello estresada, el tener sueño la hacía enojar.

— Puedes subir e ir a tu habitación, ¿no? —preguntó Sasuke parado frente a ella pero mirando hacia su balcón. Para luego chocar su ojo con los de ella. — ¿Trabajas? ¿Desde cuándo? —cuestionó inquisitivamente.

— Hace años... —contestó como si no fuera gran cosa pero pronto comprendió que era su oportunidad de demostrarte a Sasuke lo buena Kunoichi que era. Se levantó y se enderezo frente al pelinegro, él había alzado la ceja de su ojo derecho mirándola con cautela. — Soy una jounnin, la primera de mi generación y una de las mejores ninja médico de Konoha y del mundo Shinobi. —comentó con orgullo y sonrisa arrogante. — Además controlo perfectamente el Byakugo no in. —concluyó orgullosa. Sakura no era el tipo de persona que alardeaba de sus logros, no obstante no podía evitar sentirse feliz de que Sasuke supiera todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa arrogante cuando sintió dos dedos golpear su frente con delicadeza, abrió los ojos y vio la mano derecha de Sasuke en su frente y a él con una suave sonrisa en los labios; — Todo eso ya lo sé, Sakura. —comentó con voz seria pero con la sonrisa en los labios. Sakura se sonrojo al recordar ese gesto y la primera vez que Sasuke lo había hecho. Solo a ella.  
Sasuke nunca le explico por qué hacía eso, pero no era necesario. Entendía que era una muestra de amor mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro gesto. Algo que Sasuke había decidido hacer solo con ella.

— B-bueno... —tartamudeo, Sasuke alejo sus dedos y ella ya los extrañaba en su frente. — Sasuke-kun, ¿debería subir? —preguntó, esperando una respuesta negativa.

— Sí, Sakura. Sube, mañana nos vemos. —sentenció. Dándose la vuelta listo para irse, pero Sakura lo llamó deteniéndolo. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso suave y dulce en los labios, él no se opuso.

— Nos vemos mañana. —murmuró sonriendo en sus labios. — Te amo. —le dio otro beso rápido y sin esperar una respuesta subió las escaleras. Se sentía una idiota enamorada y cursi, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo amaba.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Bueno, este capítulo es más cortito... Da igual._  
 _Agradezco enormemente la aceptación y los reviews que tiene, en serio. Los amo. :3_

 _Y ahora, puse más momentos tiernos y empalagosos de Sasuke y Sakura, si les da diabetes, mis disculpas. xD_  
 _Y... he de admitir que ame el momento donde todo se repite pero con otra respuesta de Sasuki, estoy muy conforme. :3_

 _Espero dejen reviews, recuerden que eso me motiva a continuar enormemente. :D_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Leslie H._


	4. Chapter 4 Misión

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4. Misión.**_

* * *

Unos suaves rayos de luz iluminaron su rostro despertándola, se levantó temprano con una sonrisa en los labios y una sensación de calidez en el pecho. Estaba feliz.  
Se preparó para salir directo al hospital de Konoha. Había faltado el día anterior y sabía que Tsunade la regañaría por haber faltado todo el día, pero esperaba que con su buen trabajo lo terminara olvidando.  
Bajó, se despidió de sus padres y se dirigió al hospital. Se preguntaba donde había dormido Sasuke, lo más probable es que dormiría en el barrio Uchiha.  
Caminó por las tranquilas calles de Konoha cuando vio a Ino en su florería discutiendo con Sai. Casi siempre iba con Ino al hospital donde trabajaban juntas así que se acercó a esperarla. Sai se fue aparentemente molesto e Ino se acercó a Sakura esperando consuelo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó acariciando su espalda cuando ésta llegó sollozando.

— Sai es un idiota imprudente. Dijo algo que no debía enfrente de mi madre y ahora me regaño. Empezamos a discutir y seguía diciendo cosas que no debía. —sollozaba.

— ¿Qué dijo? —preguntó curiosa. Se imaginaba mil cosas estúpidas que pudo haber dicho Sai, siempre hablaba sin pensar en las consecuencias.

— Que me había acostado con él, lo dijo así de repente como tema de conversación. Mi mamá casi se atraganta y me regaño por tener un novio tan maleducado. —ya se había calmado, ahora gimoteaba. — No entiendo por qué solo habla sin pensar.

— Sai es así, créeme que antes era peor... —explicó Sakura. — Va aprendiendo, recuerda que creció sin comprender los sentimientos... Dale tiempo, habla con él. —la consoló.

Ino asintió ya tranquila y caminaron directo al hospital de Konoha.  
Cuando llegaron hicieron lo acostumbrado, fueron con Shizune para que les informara los pacientes que tendrían ese día. Se acercaron a las respectivas habitaciones que les habían indicado y se detuvieron en la que le correspondía a Sakura.

— ¿Y qué paso ayer con Sasuke? ¿Lo golpeaste? —bromeó amarrando en una coleta su largo cabello. Sakura sonrió al recordar e Ino malinterpreto. Abrió los ojos cuan platos y la miró esperando una respuesta. — Se divirtieron, ¿eh? —dijo entre risitas.

Sakura frunció el ceño y la miró confundida; — ¿Qué?

— Vamos, no te hagas la inocente, Sakura... Ya imagine como solucionaste las cosas con Sasuke-kun ayer... —le dio un codazo confundiendo más a la pelirrosa.

— No sé de qué me hablas, ayer hablamos... Nada más. —explicó deslizando un poco la puerta de su paciente.

— Entonces... ustedes no...

— ¿Qué? —Sakura la miró un momento y después ensancho los ojos al entender la situación. — ¿Re-relaciones? No, no, aún no...

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ino como si se tratara de algo obligatorio.

— No... —la miró un segundo sonrojándose completamente. — ¡No te importa! —espetó fulminando a Ino con la mirada y entrando en la habitación cerrándola de golpe.

Se acercó al paciente que tenía tan solo heridas de una misión. Era un joven de su edad con varias heridas hechas por kunais, con cuidado de no despertarlo comenzó a emanar chakra verde en las heridas las cuales tardaban más tiempo en sanar. Con cuidado el joven comenzó a abrir los ojos y miró hacia Sakura y sonrió.

— Justo la enfermera que estaba esperando... —murmuró, Sakura frunció el ceño.

— Tranquilo, ya voy a terminar. —sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo. — Por favor, levanta tu playera, necesito sanar la herida del torso.

El chico obedeció somnoliento y comenzó a levantar su camisa con torpeza. Sakura de poco a poco comenzó a sanar la gran herida. Tenía profundidad pero ya estaba vendada. De poco a poco se fue cerrando hasta quedar una cicatriz que iría desapareciendo pero no del todo.

— ¿Le han dicho que es la enfermera más hermosa de aquí? —preguntó sonriéndole.

— ¿Eh? gracias... —respondió simplemente vendando sus últimas heridas.

No acababa de entender porque la elogiaban tanto en el hospital, de acuerdo, era una excelente ninja médico y eso toda Konoha lo sabía, pero ya iban varias semanas donde shinobis la acortejaban, antes simplemente lo hubiera ignorado, pero ahora lograban ponerla incomoda. Se preguntaba qué haría Sasuke si lo escuchaba, ¿Se enojaría? ¿O le daría igual que estuvieran acortejando a su novia?  
 _Novia.  
_ Sasuke no le pidió serlo, no obstante habían pasado el día anterior juntos, se habían besado y él había tenido la confianza de decirle lo de su clan y su hermano.  
 _"Cumple eso y yo pondré mi parte para hacerte feliz..."_

Esas palabras seguían retumbando en su mente, ¿era realmente necesario auto proclamarse como su novia? No lo sabía, lo que sí sabía es que lo respetaría y no aceptaría halagos de extraños. Al menos esperaba que Sasuke hiciera lo mismo.

* * *

Sasuke caminaba por la aldea, todo estaba distinto desde que se había ido. Recordaba los caminos pero era fácil confundirse cuando buscaba algo en específico, ahora tenía que saltar más para ver mejor los lugares de la aldea. Buscaba el hospital de Konoha porque sabía que ahí estaba Sakura y aunque nunca lo admitiría, quería verla.

Se adentró sin querer a donde estaban la mayoría de los puestos de comida y terminó en Ichiraku. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿dónde estaba Naruto? Sabía que se había casado, sabía que había sido con Hyuga Hinata, ¿pero a donde pudo irse con ella? Probablemente a una luna de miel.  
Entro a Ichiraku buscando ramen para comer, hacía ya muchos años que no comía ramen y tenía que aceptar que el de Irchiraku era bastante bueno.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas para comer? —le preguntó el viejo Teuchi dándole la espalda.

— Un ramen sin huevo y con puerco. —pidió simplemente.

Teuchi volteó al reconocer la voz, en seguida le sonrió. Él no desconfiaba de ese chico, sabía que era serio y apático, pero nunca creería que era malo. En realidad no desconfiaba de nadie. Cuando Naruto era un niño siempre lo acepto sin temer por el Kyuubi, sabía que ese niño no era aquel zorro.  
Le sirvió su plato y se sentó en una silla detrás del mostrador.

— Es extraño verte a ti y no ha Naruto aquí. —menciono el viejo Teuchi intentado entablar conversación. Aunque sabía que sería inútil.

— Hmp. —mencionó simplemente el Uchiha empezando a comer su plato.

Teuchi se levantó de su asiento y fue a la parte de atrás, después apareció Ayame pero ésta no hizo ninguna clase de comentarios hacía Sasuke aunque si pareció sorprenderse de su presencia.  
El pelinegro estaba disfrutando realmente de su plato de ramen, desde hace bastantes años que no comía tan bien, lo que Orochimaru le daba era asqueroso, ningún miembro de Taka sabía cocinar y en esos tiempos a Sasuke realmente no le interesaba lo que se metía a la boca. Dejó el dinero en la mesa y salió del local sin decir palabra alguna. Aún causaba ese efecto en las chicas. Algunas susurraban sobre lo atractivo que era pero él simplemente las ignoraba. Una chica se acercó tentativamente a él bloqueándole el camino.

— ¿Uchiha Sasuke, no? —ronroneo su nombre acercándose, pero el Uchiha seguía inexpresivo. — ¿El que salvó a la aldea de aquel meteorito esa vez?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿cómo es que ella sabía que él había hecho eso? Se mantuvo silencioso esperando que ella respondiera sus preguntas.

— Algunos en la aldea al tener padres Shinobi lo sabemos, pero... —acerco un dedo al rostro de Sasuke. — No le digas a nadie. —quiso poner su dedo en los labios de Sasuke pero con un movimiento Sasuke alejó su mano, impidiéndoselo.

— Hmp. —ignorándola completamente paso de lado y siguió su camino.

Siguió su camino ignorando a las demás chicas que querían acercarse, rápidamente subió un edificio para evitarse tanta molestia.  
Llegó al hospital y entró buscando a Sakura, preguntó a una enfermera para evitar ser maleducado y cuando ella le informo subió rápidamente buscando la habitación correspondiente.  
Sasuke tocó la puerta un par de veces hasta que Sakura abrió. Su cara se ilumino al verlo, lo dejo pasar y le dijo que esperara sentado en lo que atendía a otro shinobi malherido. Pudo divisar como aquel shinobi casi babeaba embelesado con Sakura y apretó el puño sin que nadie más pudiera notarlo.

— Disculpa. —la llamó el chico, ella volteó. Sasuke sin querer hizo lo mismo. — ¿Después de trabajar quieres salir a algún lugar? Yo...

— No, lo siento. —lo cortó. — Son horas de trabajo. Debes respetar eso. —explicó. — Además estoy con alguien.

Sasuke sonrió por lo bajo al escuchar esa respuesta. Sentía un extraño placer cuando Sakura rechazaba a alguien. Era tan extraño.

— ¿Lo amas? —le preguntó el chico decepcionado.

— Sí. —respondió y volteó su mirada chocando con los ojos de Sasuke. — Lo amo.

El hombre se levantó nervioso y salió de ahí disculpándose y sin mirar a Sasuke, sabía que se trataba del Uchiha y no podía temer más por su vida cuando choco con los ojos fulminantes del pelinegro al salir. Sakura se acercó a Sasuke que yacia sentando en el sillón de visitas que habìa en cada habitación.

— Sasuke-kun, mi turno continúa por al menos 2 horas más... —comentó Sakura recargando ambas manos en sus rodillas. — ¿Qué paso?

— Hmp, no hay mucho que hacer y no me apetece entrenar por ahora. —comentó desinteresado. — Me voy a ir en unas semanas a continuar mi misión...

Ahora que lo pensaba. era patético lo sólo que estaba. No es que le importara lo suficiente, pero si no fuera tan apático tal vez habría salido con alguno de los amigos de Naruto. El problema era tener que soportarlos, si lo pensaba con profundidad se daba cuenta que solo con Sakura se sentía cómodo.

— ¿Solo unas semanas? —preguntó decepcionada sentándose enfrente de él.

— Sí. —contestó.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera replicar alguien golpeó la puerta llamando su atención. Sakura permitió que quien fuera entrara, una cabeza castaña se asomó. Era Shizune.

— ¡Ah! Están ambos, me alegro. —exclamó Shizune al entrar. — El Hokage los busca a ambos.

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke entraron al despacho, Kakashi se mantenía mirando la ventana, al ver que su puerta se abría se volteó y los miró a ambos.

— Bien, llegaron. —comenzó. — Tengo una misión para ambos. Sasuke, no sé cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte en Konoha, pero considerando que tú eres un Uchiha y Sakura ya es jounnin, será fácil y rápido ustedes. —concluyo.

— Hmp. —dijo apenas Sasuke recordando que él seguía siendo un genin. Sabía que si hubiera permanecido en Konoha sin lugar a dudad habría llegado a Jounnin antes que cualquier otro novato.  
— Ah, ¿no sabías que Sakura es jounnin ahora? —preguntó Kakashi ligeramente en broma. — La única jounnin de las 3 mujeres novatas.

— Kakashi-sensei... Digo, Hokage-sama. No es para tanto. —exclamó ya ruborizada la pelirrosa.

— ¿De qué es la misión? —cortó Sasuke ya irritado. No le molestaba que Sakura fuera Jounnin, estaba orgullosa de ella. Le molestaba que Kakashi intentara burlarse de él usando eso.

— Bueno, una pareja de hermanos ha estado atacando aldeas, no hay muchas características de ellos excepto que uno tiene bastante musculo, según lo que nos informan... —Kakashi dejó sus palabras al aire mientras revisaba su computador, Sasuke rodó los ojos. Era más fácil cuando simplemente leían los pergaminos. —... Que su aspecto es pálido y que su hermana... —Kakashí seguía leyendo y Sasuke de poco a poco comenzaba a enojarse más por la tardanza de Kakashi. —... Es una rubia. Hay muy poca información de sus habilidades. Dicen que uno de ellos tiene una fuerza descomunal. —concluyó.

— ¿Dónde debemos buscar? —preguntó Sakura ya acostumbrada a que Kakashi re-leyera la información.

— Deben buscar en la aldea oculta entre la hierba. Por ahí hay un enorme bosque, dicen que se acerca para acá. —explicó Kakashi. — Parece que después de intentar atacar Konoha planean ir a Suna.

— ¿Acaso nadie ha intentado detenerlos? —preguntó Sasuke escéptico. Sonaba estúpido que nadie hubiera intentado detenerlos ya.

— Han atacado sólo pueblos y aldeas pequeñas. Parece que Konoha es su golpe gordo. Deben ser estúpidos o bastante buenos.

— Hmp, lo dudo. —comentó desinteresado.

Todos mantuvieron su expresión seria, Sakura y Sasuke seguían esperando que Kakashi concluyera. Él resoplo y los miró a ambos; — Bueno, espero se encarguen de ambos. Ya pueden marcharse. —ordenó el Hokage con una seña de mano. Sakura y Sasuke obedecieron y caminaron directo a la salida despidiéndose de su sensei.

Caminaron por la aldea hablando sobre cómo se acomodarían. El viaje a la aldea de la hierba era de varios días si se lo tomaban con calma. Al no saber dónde se encontraban con exactitud decidieron ir caminando.

— Oye, antes de salir... —comenzó la pelirrosa. — Necesito ir a mi casa, ¿dónde te veo?

— En la entrada de Konoha. —contestó él y se despidieron dando media vuelta en direcciones opuestas.

* * *

Sakura caminó directo a su casa casi corriendo. Saltó por los edificios y llegó por el balcón de su casa. Entró y tomó su mochila. Metió dos capas y una cobija, antes de salir algo llamó su atención, una foto, la foto de su equipo. Se acercó directamente y la tomó entre sus manos. No había palabras que explicaran lo feliz que le hacía tener a Sasuke "Del lado bueno" que ahora estuviera decidido a proteger Konoha y a la gente que quería. Antes era un sádico que estaba dispuesto a destruir Konoha y matar a cada persona de la aldea, fueran ancianos, mujeres o niños...

El solo pensar en ese Sasuke le provoco un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Sabía que él ya no era así pero recordarlo dolía. Salió de su casa despidiéndose de sus padres y se apresuró a llegar con Sasuke. Él se encontraba con la ropa con la que había llegado. Su katana y un enorme poncho que cargaba en su hombro. Divisó a Sakura en el camino y caminó hacia ella para acortar el paso.

— ¿Te he dicho que no me gusta eso que llevas en la cabeza? —mencionó caminando hacia él. Ahora ella lucía su ropa de ninja. La misma con la que fue a salvar a Hinata.

— Hmp. —mencionó simplemente. — ¿Qué traes en...

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke-teme! —escucharon una conocida voz gritando y corriendo hacia ellos.

Voltearon para ver a un rubio entusiasmado que casi jalaba a Hinata con él intentando llegar con sus dos mejores amigos.

— Sasuke-teme, ¡regresaste! —chilló emocionado. — Te extrañe en mi boda...

Una nostálgica sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras abrazaba a Hinata por el hombro.

— Hmp. —dijo simplemente el Uchiha y dejando por primera vez el orgullo a un lado murmuró algo que nadie esperaba. — Felicidades...

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron tanto que todos podían jurar que iba a llorar; — ¡Teme! —exclamó casi entre lágrimas a punto de abrazarlo.

— No me toques. —exclamó el Uchiha alzando su mano para detenerlo.

— No cabe duda de que sigues siendo tú dattebayo. —dijo entre risas, ya estaba acostumbrado a esos tratos tan cortantes por parte de Sasuke. — Te presento a mi esposa... —miró a Hinata con orgullo causando que ésta se sonrojara. — Uzumaki Hinata.

Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse feliz por su mejor amigo. Ambos estuvieron solos, Sasuke perdió a toda su familia y Naruto nunca creció con una, ahora se veía su amor por Hinata, se sentía una calidez en el aire que compartían ambos.

— Dobe, ya conozco a Hinata. —Sasuke volteó y chocó los ojos con los perlados de Hinata haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

— Ah, pero no a _Uzumaki_ Hinata, dattebayo. —hizo énfasis en el "Uzumaki" orgulloso.

— Usuratonkachi... —murmuró, Naruto seguía siendo el mismo idiota infantil de siempre y no podía decir que era algo que extrañaba de él.

— ¿¡Que dijiste!? —preguntó Naruto al escuchar eso, aparentemente molesto.

Sasuke hizo una sonrisa torcida casi burlándose, sí que extrañaba eso.

— Hinata. —habló por fin Sakura para evitar un pleito. — Parece que cuando estos dos se juntan parecen marido y mujer, ¿no? —se burló. — Ya hasta se besaron... ¿recuerdan eso chicos?

Le encantaba recordarles el accidental beso que ambos compartían. Naruto y Sasuke abrieron los ojos cuan platos sin poder evitar sacar la lengua en una mueca de completo asco y nauseas. Hinata bajo la mirada y rió tapando su boca con la mano. Ella también había sido testigo de ese beso tan vergonzoso para ambos.

— Sa-sakura-chan... No me recuerdes eso. —pidió el rubio aguantándose las inevitables ganas de vomitar.  
Sasuke en cambio les daba la espalda sin decir nada. Aparentemente molesto.

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke aún con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, sabía que no estaba enojado. Simplemente le había pegado en el orgullo.

— Sasuke-kun... —lo llamo volteándolo. — No te avergüences... —siguió burlándose viendo las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

— Hmp... Ya vámonos.

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida de Konoha. No quería mirar a Naruto, el solo verlo le recordaba un acontecimiento terriblemente desagradable y esta vez no sería tan fuerte como para soportar las náuseas.

— Sakura-chan, ¿a dónde van? —preguntó Naruto más tranquilo también sin mirar a Sasuke. Pronto ensancho los ojos y una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios. — No me digas que... ¡Te casaste con Sasuke! —exclamó emocionado.

— ¿Qué? Naruto, no... Kakashi-sensei nos mandó a una misión. —se apresuró a decir, miró a Sasuke que se había detenido a unos metros dispuesto a escuchar.

— ¡Ja! Son ingenuos... Kakashi espera que ustedes se casen o algo...—se burló el rubio zangoloteando a Hinata mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

— Na-naruto-kun... —Hinata tomó a Naruto de su hombro derecho, él la miró brindándole toda su atención. — No deberías decir eso...

— ¿Por qué? ¿No ves que...

— Naruto. —lo llamó la pelirrosa. — Esto es solo una misión.

Sakura lo que menos quería es que Sasuke pensara que ella quería adelantar todo y casarse en ese mismo momento con él. Ella le tendría toda la paciencia del mundo. Sasuke seguía parado en el mismo lugar sin voltear en ningún momento. Se despidió de ambos y se adelantó para estar junto a Sasuke, él mantenía su expresión seria y Sakura no decidió decir nada al respecto. Salieron de Konoha caminando en silencio y tranquilos, a Sakura comenzaba a inquietarle ese silencio de Sasuke, no es que no estuviera callado antes, pero ahora se mantenía frió y distante, ¿había hecho algo malo? ¿O el beso lo mantenía de mal humor? Se preguntaba. Decidida a cortar el distanciamiento se acercó a Sasuke más casi pegándose a él.

— Sasuke-kun... —dijo simplemente. — ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

— Nada... —contestó sin mirarla.

— ¿Seguro? —insistió. — Si hice algo malo puedes decírmelo...

— Sakura, no hiciste nada. Deja de pensar que estoy molesto por ti.

Sakura se detuvo en seco ante sus palabras, la había vuelto a lastimar y ni se inmutaba en disculparse. Ni siquiera se detenía para esperar a que ella llegara con él.  
Indignada se adelantó quedando a una distancia considerable. No lo miraba ni le hablaba, no pensaba hacerlo hasta que él se disculpara con ella.  
Sonrió con sarcasmo de solo pensar en eso, ¿que él se disculparía? ¡Ja! Claro… Tendría que esperar sentada para que él se disculpara con ella.  
Sasuke notó la sonrisa burlona y algo en su pecho lo hizo enfurecer, ¿ahora de qué se reía? Suficiente había sido el darle entender a Naruto que lo suyo solo se trataba de una misión. Sí, estaba enojado por su culpa aun cuando dijo que no. Pero no se arrepentía de haberle contestado así, lo merecía y ahora parecía que se burlaba de él.  
Cerró los ojos irritado para después resoplar silenciosamente, ella caminaba al menos a un metro a lado de él pensativa. Su expresión era como si estuviera consumida por sus pensamientos y le mataba el pensar en que podría estar pensando.

Caminaron toda la tarde sin dirigirse la palabra. Ambos eran un par de orgullosos que no hablarían hasta que el otro hablara.  
Sin pedir permiso Sakura de detuvo sentándose en una roca y tomando su mochila. Comenzaba a sentir frio así que sacó su capa para taparse, Sasuke se puso el poncho y se sentó en el césped a solo algunos metros de ella mirándola impasible por varios segundos. Ella se sobaba con lentitud las pantorrillas, sin mirarlo aún.  
Después de algunos minutos ella abrió la boca a punto de decir algo, pero se contuvo y la cerró de nuevo ignorándolo.

— Lo que quieras decir tan solo dilo, Sakura. —espetó ya hartado de un silencio innecesario.

— No importa… —contestó la chica desinteresada estirándose y acostándose en el suave césped. El cielo estaba coloreado de un naranja hermoso y quería disfrutarlo sin pleitos.

Sabía que ambos se comportaban como un par de niños, ya eran adultos y debían actuar como tal pero su orgullo le estaba ganando. Tal vez se le había pegado ese aspecto de él. Por el rabillo del ojo diviso al Uchiha que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera examinándola. Se dio la vuelta de golpe y choco con los ojos del pelinegro que ahora la miraba indiferente.

— No me mires así… —dijo entrecerrando los ojos e imitando su gesto anterior.

— Tsk, molestia… —rodó los ojos aún indiferente acostándose en el césped también. Revisó antes si la zona estaba sola y nadie se acercaba. Cuando se aseguró se recostó mirando el cielo, lucía tan hermoso…  
Con el rabillo del ojo miró a Sakura, ¿cómo es que antes no podía notar lo linda que era? Atractiva, dulce y una excelente kunoichi. No podía negar que antes era una simple ninja mediocre aunque su inteligencia nunca falló y siempre sobresalía. Además ambos tenían las mejores calificaciones. No obstante en técnicas él siempre salía ganador. Simplemente nadie podía superarlo.

Ni siquiera sabía con exactitud porque se habían peleado. Ni siquiera era una pelea. Él inevitablemente se enojó cuando escuchó lo que Sakura había dicho:

 _"Esto es solo una misión."_

Era cierto, era solo una misión, pero esas palabras lo habían golpeado, ¿acaso Sakura no quería que los demás supieran que ellos tenían algo? ¿Se avergonzaba? solo pensar eso lo hacía enfurecer, él ya no tenía deseos de venganza y mucho menos quería destruir Konoha. Si iban a pasar la misión peleando todo sería insoportable.  
La miró de nuevo, una sensación atacó su pecho, quería besarla y abrazarla. Cerró los ojos intentando contenerlo pero fue inútil. Si la besaba ella no lo detendría y eso lo motivaba más pero simplemente no podía dejar su orgullo de lado.  
Abrió los ojos y chocó con unos jade que lo miraban muy fijamente. Ella tenía sus pies alrededor de él con los brazos cruzados. Encerrándolo. ¿Cuándo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Cómo es que no la había notado?  
Sasuke se quiso levantar pero el pie de Sakura lo detuvo regresándolo al suelo de golpe.

— Quiero que me digas qué es lo que te molesta, no me importa si tiene que ver conmigo o no. —ordenó con los ojos entrecerrados poniendo ambas manos en su cintura.

— No te incumbe. —sentenció intentado de nuevo levantarse pero el pie de Sakura lo devolvió al piso.

— Dime. —ordenó.

— Sakura, esto es estúpido… —masculló sin quitar su mirada de la suya. — Déjame levantarme o te vas a lastimar cuando lo haga.

— Bien, levántate. Pero yo no me quitaré hasta que hables. Si me quieres tirar, te reto a que lo hagas. —sentenció mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

¿Quién era esta mujer? Había cambiado completamente. Lo estaba retando y eso incrementó sus ganas de besarla, no un simple beso, quería besarla con desesperación y quedarse sin aliento. No conocía esas necesidades hasta que se enamoró de ella. Y solo de ella.  
La tomó del pie y lo movió con brusquedad para que cayera. La pelirrosa perdió el equilibrio y cayó quedando a horcadas de él y estando a tan solo unos escasos centímetros de su rostro. Se sonrojo en seguida, su cara ardía pero Sasuke se mantenía sereno, aún con su brazo tocando el césped. Se apoyó del suelo y con cuidado se levantó pero Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca jalándola con él de nuevo.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó aún sonrojada, desvió la mirada a los labios del chico sonrojándose más y Sasuke notó eso pero aún no pronunciaba palabra.

— Nunca fui débil ante nada… —comenzó mirándola a los ojos e ignorando su pregunta. — Y no sé lo que me causas…

— Sasuke-kun… —murmuró apenas. — ¿De qué…

— Pero quiero besarte… —la interrumpió. — Odio que seas mi debilidad.

Y sin darle oportunidad alguna de responder la tomó de la nuca chocando sus labios con los de él y besándola, dejándose llevar y mandando al diablo el orgullo.

* * *

 _ **¡Holaaaa!** :D_

 _Como dije, aquí esta el 4to capítulo, decidí que ahora subiré los capítulos cada viernes, así que el próximo viernes espero subir el 5to capítulo, ya tengo la mayor parte para evitar retrasos. xD_

 _Bueno, ya apareció Naruto, no aparecía desde el primer capítulo. xD_

 _Espero les guste. :D_

 _Por cierto, quiero aclarar algo, aquí estoy evitando a un Sasuke ingenuo, no quiero que parezca estúpido. Ya escribí la parte donde Sasuke menciona sobre si sabe de sexo o no, pero eso está en el próximo capítulo. :D sí esperan al conejito que no sabe donde se mete ni de donde salen los bebés.. Lo siento, eso para mi ya es ooc. En el próximo capítulo explicaré por qué._

 _Dejen reviews, recuerden que eso me motiva a continuar. :D_

 _Los quiero._

 _¡Saludos!_


	5. Chapter 5 Atracción

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5. Atracción.**_

* * *

La pelirrosa recibió los labios deseosos de Sasuke con apremio, no tenía caso permanecer molesta si él era quien la había besado primero. Saborearon los labios del otro con pasión, como si fuera la última vez que se fueran a besar.

Sasuke se incorporó sentándose y tomándola de la cintura, acercándola más a él. Ella acomodo sus piernas alrededor de él y enredó sus dedos en su cabello azabache, le encantaba hacer eso, su cabello era una delicia para sus delgados dedos. Intensificaron el beso y se disfrutaron con el placer y deseo ya latente en ambos.  
El pelinegro comenzó a masajear la pierna de Sakura, le hubiera encantado tener su segundo brazo, una mano no era suficiente ante una piel tan suave.  
Los dos eran inexpertos y actuaban por instinto, besarse ya no era un problema, habían dejado la torpeza de lado.

En un momento Sakura se separó jadeante antes de dejarse llevar por completo, cuando lo besaba solamente pensaba en sus labios. Pero al sentir la mano del pelinegro le gustó sentir las caricias deseosas de él, la hacía sentir verdaderamente atractiva. Lo miró a los ojos después de separarse, unos ojos más oscuros que antes y dilatados, unas mejillas rosadas que emanaban calor y una media sonrisa de suficiencia. _Arrogante._

— No voy a hacer esto aquí. —sentenció jadeante pero su voz era firme.

— Ahí hay un arbusto. —bromeó señalando unos arbustos a unos metros.

Sakura sonrió y lo abrazó enterrando su cabeza en su cuello y embriagándose con su aroma. Sasuke no usaba ningún perfume o loción pero su olor natural era adictivo.  
No sabía cómo haría "eso" con él, incluso se preguntaba si él sabía cómo hacerlo. No había nadie que le hubiera explicado alguna vez, podría ser como un inocente niño que le preguntaba a su madre como nacían los bebés y ésta le respondía sobre la cigüeña para que no lo preguntara más.

— Sasuke-kun… —lo llamó enderezándose, aún sentada en él y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. — ¿Tú sabes… ahm… hacer… eso? —balbuceó esperando que él entendiera. Hablar de sexo y relaciones humanas con él no era tan cómodo como esperaba, menos si él tenía una mirada tan intimidante.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó con la ceja levantada, desconcertado.

Sakura se sonrojó, tenía que ser más específica y eso la mortificaba. Nunca en su vida se habría imaginado que hablaría de sexo con él. A sus 12 años jamás hubiera pensado en eso. Por desgracia ya eran adultos y las hormonas ya estaba presentes, cada vez más difíciles de controlar.

— Ahm… Tú sabes… sobre… ¿sexo? —dijo lo último más como pregunta que aclaración.

El Uchiha ensancho los ojos y se sonrojó por la vergüenza, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? Esperaba que el "eso" fuera otra cosa. Se sentía idiota de tener que responder. Por supuesto que no tenía experiencia. Sakura era la primera persona que le interesaba y apenas comenzaban una extraña relación que en tan solo dos días ya tenía dos peleas. Aunque tenía que admitir que las reconciliaciones eran agradables.

— Tengo… —comenzó nervioso. — Tengo algunas ideas…

— ¿Cuáles? —preguntó ella, si tenía que explicarle lo poco que sabía debía conocer las ideas que tuviera, fueran poco o muy escasas.

No es que ella fuera una experta, por supuesto que era virgen y que nunca había estado ni cerca de empezar una relación sexual.  
Pero siendo médico tenía ya idea de lo que ambos tenían que hacer. La protección, los riesgos e incluso hasta señales de embarazo. Si le decía a Sasuke todo lo que sabía no significaba que ella lo guiaría, significaba que simplemente se entenderían mejor en el proceso.  
Si es que llegaba.

— Una vez estaba en un pueblo con Taka, unas personas del hospital de la zona se acercaron con unas hojas donde explicaban protección. Yo los ignoré por completo porque no eran de mi interés pero Suigetsu estaba peleándose con Karin y leyendo el papel en voz alta burlándose. —contó aún nervioso. — Es tan molesto.

— Aún no me cuentas lo que sabes… —rió un poco acariciando su cabello por la divertida anécdota, ella nunca conoció al tal "Suigetsu" pero parecía ser un dolor de cabeza para Sasuke. Justo como Naruto.

— ¿Es necesario? —preguntó irritado.

Sabía poco, en una ocasión tomó el papel sin que Suigetsu y los demás vieran. Le molestaba no saber de algo más aún cuando Suigetsu alardeaba de sus experiencias, ¿qué experiencias podría tener él? Cuando estaba con Taka tenían 16 años todos, exceptuando a Juugo que era unos años mayor, pero antes de eso Suigetsu estaba atrapado con Orochimaru y si iban a cualquier lugar él era quien recibía mayor atención. Sus "experiencias" serían un coqueteo ridículo donde las chicas terminaban ignorándolo fijando su atención al pelinegro.

Cuando comenzó a leer lo que tenía que meterse "ahí" se sorprendió e incluso sonrojó. Siguió leyendo el papel ya bastante avergonzado. Llegó a la parte de la excitación y lo que sucedía cuando el hombre se excitaba. Involuntariamente bajó la mirada a su entrepierna. ¿No eso solo servía para orinar? Pensó. Siempre le había servido solo para eso, nunca sintió atracción o algo parecido por nadie. Cuando Karin se le acercaba o coqueteaba él simplemente no sentía nada. Después de leer todo el papel comenzó a intentar notar a Karin para ver si sentía "algo" no esperaba amor, simplemente atracción, pero no sucedía. Nunca sintió nada por la pelirroja.

Después de su pelea con Itachi y de enterarse de la verdad, eso quedó en el olvido. Todo lo que quería era venganza, deshacerse de los que insultaban a su hermano y de todos los involucrados y no involucrados. No sentía nada más que rencor y un odio profundo por todos los que lo rodeaban, dejó de sentir empatía y despreció la ayuda de sus compañeros de Taka tratándolos como si fueran un estorbo. Estaba tan cegado, casi literalmente. Intentó matar a Karin en dos ocasiones, al igual que a Sakura, dejo a Juugo y a Suigetsu en una cárcel, quiso matar a su antiguo maestro y compañero de equipo. Quería cortar lazos con toda la gente cercana para así no tener remordimientos después de matarlos, era como si quisiera que lo despreciaran. Incluso antes de perder el brazo, ese seguía siendo su propósito.

Cuando por fin entendió —o mejor dicho, Naruto lo hizo entender— esos sentimientos a los que fue ajeno regresaron, no de golpe, sutilmente. Comenzó a notar a su compañera de equipo por primera vez, vio en lo que Sakura se había convertido y quiso acercarse a ella. No obstante sus propias acciones se lo impedían, ¿cómo le iba a hablar después de tanto daño? Él consideraba su disculpa como algo patético. Algo que le había costado decir, pero fue completamente sincero, lo sentía, sentía todo el daño que le había hecho alguna vez. Le costaba decir lo que sentía y eso se daba a notar con todas las personas cercanas a él. Después de querer acercarse a ella empezó a sentir su pecho revolotear de forma extraña cuando la veía. Era tan extraño para él.

Solo con ella sentía esa atracción, era como si fueran imanes y se atrajeran. Eso aumentó cuando volvió a verla inmune y borracha, era tan tierna ante sus ojos…  
Cuando la veía quería besarla, tocarla, acariciarla. Sus dedos se ponían deseosos por más tan solo con rozar su tersa piel.  
Sus ojos siempre se posaban en sus labios rosados y cuando se besaban no se quería detener, quería profundizarlo. Simplemente no sabía cómo.

— Sí… así nos entenderemos mejor, a mí tampoco me gusta hablar de eso Sasuke-kun. —confesó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Prefieres practicarlo? —intentó bromear pero sus propias palabras solo lo pusieron incómodo. Sakura se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

— Yo-yo tampoco sé… —admitió. — La vez que… bueno, estábamos en tu antigua casa… Cuando nos besábamos… tú sabes… Parecía que sabías lo que tenías que hacer. —siguió balbuceando.

— La verdad es que actué sin pensarlo demasiado, como dirían algunos… Por _"instinto"_. —confesó entrecomillando al aire haciendo énfasis, pero con una sola mano perdía el chiste.

Sabía que cuando la besaba quería tocar su piel, saborear su cuello y disfrutar su aroma. Aún no sabía cómo ella podía causarle tantas reacciones. Era algo más allá de lo físico, una necesidad de protegerla y de tenerla a su lado siempre. Envejecer con alguien que le sonriera en las mañanas. Despertar con alguien abrazándolo. Si tenía pesadillas y despertaba exaltado, habría alguien para tranquilizarlo y recordarle que todo eso ya pertenecía a un pasado que no lo atormentaría más, y si eso pasaba ya había alguien con quien luchar para olvidar. Algo patético según el, mostraba su debilidad, pero era algo que después de todo necesitaba y quería.

— ¿Deberíamos levantarnos? —preguntó cambiando el tema. Aún seguían en la misma posición. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

Ya casi anochecía, algunos rayos de sol se escapaban dándole a la tarde un aspecto rosado, las orillas de las nubes aún brillaban por el sol pero de otro lado la noche ya había atacado. Era como si ambos estuvieran en una pelea a muerte. Una tarde perfecta.

Con cuidado Sakura se levantó extrañando la calidez de su cuerpo. Él la siguió y se enderezó estirándose.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a algún hotel de aguas termales? —preguntó sonriente. — Conozco uno que está muy cerca de aquí.

— El dinero que Kakashi nos dio es limitado. No debemos gastarlo en tonterías. —contestó indiferente mientras se acercaba para levantar su pequeña maleta.

— Sasuke-kun, por favor… —pidió acercándose ella a su mochila. — Quiero disfrutar de un balneario antes de empezar la misión en serio, sé que dormiremos en el bosque en los próximos días.

— Hmp… —contestó.

Caminó hacia ella, pero al momento de acomodar su maletín, este se volteó y todas sus cosas cayeron al suelo. Sakura simplemente lo habría ignorado, pero algo llamó su atención. Una banda azul y vieja con una placa brillante que tenía una fina línea en el medio, justo en el emblema de Konoha. Sasuke siguió la mirada de Sakura. No le importaba que ella viera sus cosas, no tenía nada que ocultar. Menos a ella.

Se acercó y se puso de rodillas tomándola.

— ¿Cuando la conseguiste? —preguntó tocando nostálgica el fino metal con las yemas de los dedos.

— Naruto me la dio cuando empecé mi camino de redención… —comentó desinteresado ayudándola a levantarse. — Es tan solo un pedazo de metal.

Sakura sonrió nostálgica; — Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto.

— Hmp… —se limitó a contestar.

Recogieron las cosas de Sasuke. No había algo interesante, cosas útiles como kunais, pergaminos y una libretita que llamó la atención de Sakura.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó sin abrirla, solo entregándosela.

— Nada, se supone que escribiría mis experiencias en mi viaje de redención, pero nunca tuve la suficiente inspiración para ello. —contestó mirando la libreta, Sakura pudo notar algo de nostalgia en sus palabras.

— ¿Puedo verla? —preguntó esperando que mintiera y que realmente hubiera algo escrito en aquella libretita café.

— Ah, de acuerdo… —contesto dándole la libreta.

Sakura la tomó ansiosa esperando relatos impresionantes de todo lo que conoció o tal vez dibujitos para matar el aburrimiento cuando no tuviera que hacer, pero para su sorpresa todas las hojas estaban en blanco, ni un rayón, ni una sola palabra, ni hojas arrancadas y tampoco las hojas estaba ni un poco dobladas o arrugadas, parecía que había comprado eso tan solo unas horas atrás.

— ¿Desde cuando tienes esto? —le preguntó extendiendo su mano para entregársela, pero él la rechazo negando con la cabeza.

— Desde hace 2 años y medio. —confesó. — Te la regalo.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó mirando la libretita café de nuevo. — ¿No prefieres poner todo lo que pases conmigo? —bromeó esperando una respuesta negativa.

— Podría ser buena idea. —contestó sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa. — Hazlo tú, a mí no se me da eso de escribir relatos.

— Sasuke-kun…

Una media sonrisa se formó en los labios del joven Uchiha, sonrojando a Sakura.

— B-bueno, ¿vamos al hotel? —volvió a preguntar.

— Ya que… —respondió convencido.

Sasuke terminó cediendo ante la pelirrosa, caminaron un rato y la luz iluminada y el aire cálido del balneario los guió acercándolos.  
Pagaron por quedarse solo una noche en el lugar, pidieron solo una habitación y ambos notaron la mirada divertida de la encargada del lugar, como si ella supiera su " _secreto_ ".

Caminaron hasta su habitación en silencio ya sin comentar nada. La pelirrosa sabía que tendría que acostumbrarse a esos silencios, Sasuke era reservado y eso no se cambiaría con facilidad.  
Los balnearios por supuesto no eran mixtos, Sakura se fue a donde pertenecía y Sasuke igual, se estaba relajando, pero un momento después Sakura escucho como algunas chicas chillaban a lado de ella viendo —O mejor dicho, espiando—, el área de los hombres por un huequito escondido en la pared de madera que dividía ambos lugares.

— Míralo… Es tan guapo. —murmuró una.

— Su cabello, su torso… —chillaba otra saboreando con la mirada a aquel hombre. — Pobrecito, ¿cómo habrá perdido el brazo?

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso, estaban baboseando con Sasuke. Pronto los celos se encendieron y fulminó a las chicas con la mirada, pero ellas seguían embelesándose con Sasuke. Con _SU_ Sasuke.

— ¿Tendrá novia? —preguntó una de ellas. — No sé tú pero yo lo voy a esperar… No se resistirá a mí. —aseguró, Sakura sonrió para sus adentros, era hora de ver cómo se comportaba Sasuke con otras mujeres a su alrededor.

Caminó ya relajada por el lugar buscando su ropa cuando las mismas chicas aún con la toalla de baño corrieron directo al área de chicos. Se acercó a la puerta y vio a Sasuke salir tan solo con una toalla en la cintura.  
Las chicas estaban esperándolo sonrientes.  
Estaba a punto de entrar a vestirse cuando las dos mujeres se adelantaron poniéndose en frente de él impidiéndole el paso.

— ¡Hola! Pareces nuevo aquí… ¿Quién eres? —preguntó una sonriente castaña acercándose más.

Sakura contemplaba la escena desde lejos, Sasuke las miraba con tanta indiferencia que parecía que veía simples troncos de árbol. Incluso los troncos captaban más su atención que esas dos mujeres. La pelirrosa admitía que ambas eran muy atractivas, con cuerpo esbelto y cabello largo y liso, incluso Naruto ya casado sí las hubiera volteado a ver. Solo por un segundo, claro.

"A Sasuke-kun le gustan las chicas de cabello largo…" pensó tocando su cabello corto y húmedo con sus dedos.  
Volvió a mirar a Sasuke que seguía sin tener reacción alguna, simplemente las ignoraba.  
La otra chica se acercó más y con sus dedos intentó marcar el pecho desnudo de Sasuke pero él la tomó con brusquedad de la mano alejándola de él. Ella sonrió.

— Eres tímido, ¿eh? —masculló la que había intentado tocarlo. — No te preocupes, no te haremos nada malo… Si tú quieres…

— Parece que estás muy callado… ¿estás impresionado con nosotras? —ronroneó la otra.

En un movimiento Sasuke la movió ignorándola por completo entrando al vestidor. Sakura sonrió desde donde miraba se puso una cómoda bata para encontrarse con Sasuke y comer.  
Salió deteniéndose fuera del vestidor de hombres, las dos mujeres seguían ahí, atontadas por lo que acababa de pasar. Votaron hacia Sakura y la miraron de arriba a abajo con desaprobación, Sakura no mostró reacción alguna.

Sasuke salió con una enorme bata y antes de que las dos mujeres tuvieran oportunidad de coquetearle él ya estaba con Sakura caminando hacía una habitación para comer. Sakura dudó pero llena de confianza tomó la mano derecha de Sasuke, éste no se negó a su suave tacto. La pelirrosa no se molestó en ver las reacciones de aquellas chicas, solo imaginarlo hizo que riera. Se cubrió la boca para reír silenciosamente, pero Sasuke lo notó y la miró sonriendo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Sasuke. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— No, es solo que vi algo… —lo miró con ternura. — Simplemente hay gente que se sorprendería de verme contigo…

— ¿Hablas de las chicas esas que me coqueteaban? —preguntó serio, que Sakura le dijera eso no le hacía gracia. — Sé que las viste, Sakura.

Sakura se sonrojó, ¿cómo podía pensar que Sasuke no la atraparía espiándolo? Bajó la mirada avergonzada y siguió caminando junto a él.

— Perdona… es que… —intentó decir, pero prefirió quedarse callada. — Nada…

Sasuke la miró un momento, ¿qué podría molestarla ahora? simplemente no se atrevía a preguntarle lo que le sucedía. La pelirrosa se armó de valor y le preguntó lo que tanto le mortificaba.

— Y… —comenzó Sakura aún con la mirada baja. — ¿Te parecieron atractivas esas chicas?

Él apretó ligeramente su mano para que Sakura lo mirara, ella volteó y se encontró con una mirada oscura. Sus labios eran una línea recta.

— No. —contestó, severo. — ¿Por qué crees que alguna de ellas me interesaría?

Sakura desvió la mirada triste; — Porque… ellas… son más bonitas que yo, más esbeltas y…

— Yo las encuentro insignificantes. —contestó indiferente interrumpiéndola. — Ellas no harían ni la mitad de lo que tú has hecho en tu vida…

— No he hecho tanto… En la guerra los héroes fueron Naruto y Kakashi-sensei y tú… yo…

— Tú me sacaste de aquella dimensión de Kaguya junto con Obito, le diste el golpe final a Kaguya, nos sanaste de desangrarnos, venciste a tus 15 años a Sasori, descubriste a uno de los Zetsus… Sakura, esto difícilmente lo escucharías de mí, pero eres una excelente Kunoichi. —dijo ofreciéndole una mirada más serena, estaba siendo sincero.

Sakura sonrió, Sasuke la estaba reconociendo de verdad, se mantuvo callada hasta que entraron a su habitación y se ponían de rodillas para comer, la poca comida que habían pedido estaba ahí, Sakura podría jurar que estaba pidiendo ser comida, o tal vez ella tenía mucha hambre.

— Sasuke-kun… Cuando yo era pequeña me dijeron que a ti te gustaban las chicas de cabello largo. —comentó insistiendo sobre el tema de las chicas.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? Yo nunca he dicho algo así. —confesó confundido y preguntándose quien había creado tan estúpido rumor. — Espera… ¿Por eso dejaste tu cabello crecer? —le preguntó, sorprendido.

— Ah…, mira este arroz, ¡Se ve delicioso! —exclamó ofreciéndole un bol lleno de arroz blanco cambiando completamente el tema. — Por cierto, ¿sabías que ya había venido aquí?

— ¿En serio? —preguntó extrañado aceptando el arroz y rozando sus dedos con los de ella.

— ¡Sí! Fue en la primera misión con Naruto, Sai y el capitán Yamato. —contestó sonriente pero su sonrisa no duró al recordar de que iba la misión. Sasuke entendió perfectamente cual misión era.

— Tsk, nunca entendí porque aceptaron a ese remplazo mío…

— Sasuke-kun, él es mi amigo. Lo quiero mucho pero ni Naruto ni yo lo consideramos un remplazo tuyo… Nunca, él y yo siempre respetamos tu lugar. Ambos pertenecen al equipo pero... —dijo Sakura acercando su mano a la de Sasuke. — Tú siempre serás el miembro original del equipo 7.

Le sonrió con dulzura y siguió comiendo ya sin mencionar nada al respecto.  
Terminaron de comer, ya era de noche. Se recostaron en el cómodo futón juntos y se miraron por largo rato a los ojos. Sentían una brisa cálida entrar por la ventana.  
Sasuke se preguntaba si así de tranquila podría haber sido su vida si se hubiera quedado con Sakura, tal vez sí. Se habría evitado tanto dolor, decidir por sí mismo sería una posibilidad.

— Sasuke-kun, aún no me dices lo que sabes sobre _eso_ … —comentó, seguía teniendo curiosidad.

— No vamos a hablar de eso aquí. —sentenció volteándose para ver hacia el techo, todo estaba oscuro. No había ni un solo sonido, podían escuchar la respiración relajada de los dos.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó inocente.

Él la miró escéptico, ¿de verdad le preguntaba eso? — Estamos solos…

Sasuke no tenía ni una idea de sexo, no sabía qué hacer, pero ella hacía que él actuara sin pensarlo dos veces y algunas ocasiones donde simplemente quería unirse a ella. Cada vez era más difícil controlarse, _malditas hormonas_.  
Aun así no podía evitar lo que sentía, seguía siendo un hombre sus necesidades humanas habían tardado en aparecer, o mejor dicho; aparecieron con Sakura a su lado.

— ¿Y? —insistió. No le veía nada malo a hablar sobre eso ahí con él.

— Y… —se quedó pensativo, ¿cómo decirle que hablar de eso aumentaba sus necesidades sin sonar mal? Era un hecho que no podía decirlo simplemente así como así. Recordar todo la información que venía en ese papel lo hizo sonrojarse por la vergüenza. Era inevitable. — Duérmete. —ordenó dándole la espalda listo para intentar dormir.

Estaba dejándose llevar por el sueño cuando sintió unos suaves dedos rodear su pecho y un cálido cuerpo pegándose al suyo, una respiración leve en su espalda le cosquilleaba y sentía una frente en su nuca. Pronto la paz lo invadió de nuevo y le resultó mucho más fácil dormir abrazado a ella.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_ _Este capítulo se llama atracción… Creo entienden porqué. LOL. xD_

 _Tenía taaaaaaaantas ganas de subirlo, lo tengo desde hace una semana pero debo respetar mis propios horarios. xD_

 _La parte donde Sasuke aprendió que era el sexo me gustó mucho porque no queda como idiota a los 20 años…_  
 _Ambos son vírgenes por si no quedo claro, estoy pensando como escribir su primera vez sin caer en el lemon… XD_

 _Bueno, ambos me dan muuucha ternura. :3 Sigo manteniendo su personalidad… Creo. XD Díganme ustedes…_  
 _Créanlo o no, estoy viendo todos los capítulos de Naruto que contienen momentos Sasusaku, vi los capítulos de la primera misión de Naruto y Sakura con Sai para escribir sobre ese balneario. XD_

 _Ah, y como dije, en el capítulo anterior. El Sasuke demasiado tímido que no tiene ni una sola idea de sexo a los 20 ya me parece ooc, por eso escribí la parte de Taka que en mi opinión tiene bastante lógica, ¿nee? Ustedes digan._

 _Voy a aclarar algo, que Sasuke en ocasiones sea dulce no vuelve esto ooc, me estoy esforzando muchísimo en escribir al Sasuke que conocemos. Recuerden que todos tenemos perspectivas distintas al ver algo. Estaba viendo el final del capítulo 36 donde Sasuke se apoya en Sakura, y cuando le dice que ya esta bien se lo dice de forma… ¿Cálida? No es frío como muchos dicen, siempre la apreció. :D De hecho, solo permitía que Sakura se le acercaba y/o tocara… :v_

 _Por cierto, si me lo piden en los reviews voy a hacer un One-shot sobre esa divertida aventura de Taka. Solo pídanlo. ;3 Espero subirlo el domingo o el lunes, eso si les gustaría. Claro. xD_

 _Recuerden que un comentario por más simple que sea me motiva a continuar, ¡Dejen review! (? Ya casi llega a las **50** reviews, eso me emociona muchísimo, ojala con este capítulo pase de las 50. :') _

_Y gracias por las reviews, me gustaría contestarles… Pero no sé, no quiero molestar. :c Aunque ya le contesté a algunos._

 _Aún así, gracias por el apoyo, ¡los quiero! :3_

 _¡Saludos!_


	6. Chapter 6 La carta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6. La Carta.**_

* * *

Despertó con un cálido brazo en su estómago y una relajada respiración en su cuello. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, como si fuera la única forma posible de dormir. Sakura al verse así misma de esa forma con Sasuke, podría haber reído de puro gozo, pero sabía que eso lo despertaría. Sasuke era de esas personas que incluso durmiendo estaban alerta. No quería zafarse de su agarre, era lo más cómodo del mundo estar así con él, pero sabiendo que no volvería a ese lugar en mucho tiempo y que Sasuke al despertar estaría listo para marcharse quería visitar un lugar en específico.

Con cuidado movió el brazo de Sasuke, éste por la somnolencia se volteó dejando libre a Sakura de su agarre y siguió durmiendo.

Caminó por el mismo lugar donde Sai se había puesto a dibujar hace poco más de cuatro años, todo seguía igual que antes. El día estaba hermoso, tan relajante. Había dejado a Sasuke durmiendo saliendo por la ventana en completo silencio, no le gustaba despertarlo cuando se veía tan tranquilo. Tan calmado.

Llegó hasta la orilla y se sentó en posición de yoga dispuesta a meditar los últimos acontecimientos que había pasado con Sasuke y con su vida.

Hace tan solo 3 días su vida era una rutina de trabajo diario, siendo principalmente médico ninja, lo común era que se quedara en la aldea y trabajara en el hospital de Konoha durante 10 horas diarias.  
Incluso en ocasiones se negaba a salir con Ino o con Hinata, hasta con Naruto que la había invitado varias veces a comer ramen. Después de tantas negativas dejaron de invitarla más no se molestaban con ella, después de todo la entendían.

Durante los últimos 3 años después de la guerra esa había sido su vida resignada a un _"Te veré pronto"_ siéndole fiel a alguien que al final de cuentas sí regresó. Después de todo, él regresó por ella.  
Apenas caía en cuenta que tenía una relación con Uchiha Sasuke. Podía abrazarlo, besarlo, acariciar su cabello, lo más importante, llenar su corazón sin que él se opusiera, ambos se complementaban, ambos eran felices uno con el otro. O eso esperaba de Sasuke.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras unas hojas rebeldes rozaban su rostro haciéndola abrir sus ojos de nuevo. Una sombra alta y masculina estaba a sus espaldas y no era necesario adivinar de quien se trataba.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Sasuke después de que ella volteara chocando sus ojos con los de él. Ya estaba vestido y listo, era hora de irse y eso la entristecía.

— Nada realmente, la última vez que vine aquí vi a Sai dibujando… Siempre me pareció un perfecto lugar para la inspiración… ¿No es hermoso? —le preguntó.

— Ah, claro… —dijo simplemente mirando el área con indiferencia para después chocar sus ojos con los de ella. — Debemos irnos ya.

— ¿Tan pronto? —preguntó desanimada. — Me gusta tanto aquí… Es hermoso.

— Sí, pero debemos irnos, estas no son vacaciones. —dijo ofreciéndole su única mano. — Anda, levántate.

Sakura aceptó su mano y al tocarla sintió un recorrido eléctrico por toda la espina dorsal, ¿cómo podía causarle eso solo un simple toque? Miró a su rostro y un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente provocando un sonrojo. Quería besarlo y no detenerse nunca, deseaba tocar la piel de su pecho, atraerlo a ella jalándolo de su cabello azabache, ¿qué sucedía con ella ese día? Permaneció mirándolo directamente a los ojos perdida en sus pensamientos.

Sasuke se percató de su mirada profunda, ¿qué estaba pensando? La curiosidad apareció pero no le preguntaría; tenía que aguantarse. Apretó levemente su mano para sacarla de lo que fuera que estuviera pensando. Funcionó pero al ver su rostro confuso, pudo ver cómo sus mejillas se tornaban más rosadas. Su curiosidad aumentó y era más difícil contenerse a preguntarle. Se volteó de golpe y caminó directo a la ventana por donde había salido apenas minutos atrás.  
La pelirrosa lo siguió a su habitación y tomaron cada uno su maleta. Sakura aún tenía su bata, caminó hacia su ropa y la tomó esperando que Sasuke quien la miraba fijamente entendiera la indirecta.

— Sasuke-kun… —murmuró apenas hacía Sasuke que mantenía una mirada serena. — Puedes ahm…

— ¿Qué?

— Salirte… Es que voy a cambiarme. —le dijo mostrando su ropa.

Un muy leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Sasuke, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin decir palabra.  
¿Cómo era posible que Sakura lo hiciera sentir estúpido en tantas ocasiones? No había duda alguna de que era demasiado ingenuo.

Sakura se puso sus zapatos ninja y se dispuso a salir con Sasuke que permanecía aún callado, él era silencioso y frio, pero ese día parecía estar más serio de lo usual, al menos con ella. Ninguno mencionó nada en el camino.

Caminaron unos kilómetros por varias horas y sin descanso, ninguno parecía demostrarlo. El sol estaba a lo alto en el cielo despejado. Quemándole la cabeza a ambos.  
Sakura no podía negar que ya se encontraba cansada. Se detuvieron en un pueblo que según los últimos informes que Kakashi les había enviado en un pergamino, había sido atacado por aquellos criminales, entraron en busca de más información sobre sus habilidades. Para su sorpresa, algunos edificios se encontraban completamente derrumbados y la gente se veía bastante asustada.

Intentaron adentrarse al pueblo en busca de más información pero unos aldeanos con unas armas mediocres los detuvieron listos para cualquier ataque.

— ¿Quiénes son y qué quieren? —demandó uno acercando su arma hacia ellos.

— Somos shinobis de la aldea de la hoja. —respondió Sasuke, desinteresado.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esas palabras, Sasuke se estaba presentando como un shinobi más de Konoha y eso la emocionaba de sobremanera, intentó reprimir la sonrisa pero fue inútil y Sasuke lo había notado.

— ¿Konohagakure? —preguntaron ambos hombres al unísono.

— Sí. —respondió Sakura. — Venimos por orden del Hokage, estamos buscando a las personas que atacaron esta aldea. —explicó, ambos hombres se calmaron y relajaron su agarre a sus armas.

— Pero… nuestro pueblo no pidió ayuda, ¿por qué la aldea de la hoja nos quiere ayudar? ¿Buscan algo a cambio? —demandó uno aún asustado retomando su agarre al arma.

— Ya se los he dicho. —respondió Sakura hastiada. — Ellos intentan atacar nuestra aldea, queremos impedir que lleguen allá.

— Oh… —bajaron la cabeza, avergonzados por dudar.

— Además… —comenzó ahora Sasuke llamando la atención de ambos hombres y de Sakura. — La alianza Shinobi permanece, es normal que los países se ayuden entre ellos. —explicó.

— Bueno, ¿qué es lo que buscan exactamente? —preguntó uno.

— Venimos en busca de información, yo soy ninja médico así que pueden contar conmigo si hay algún herido. —dijo Sakura amable, la chica sabía transmitir confianza.

— Nuestros hombres no son shinobis. —un hombre bastante viejo se acercó a ellos. — Los que intentaron pelear están gravemente heridos. —explicó. — Atacaron hace unos días. Llegaron de sorpresa en la madrugada explotando el único hospital que tenía el pueblo, para nuestra suerte el hospital estaba casi vacío pero ahora no tenemos un lugar donde refugiar a los que intentaron pelear contra ellos.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Sasuke.

— El líder de esta aldea. Están en la aldea de los frutos. —respondió con orgullo.

— ¿Aldea de los frutos? —preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño. — Nunca escuché de aquí.

— Nuestra aldea es muy pequeña, casi nadie en el mundo Shinobi nos conoce. —explicó el anciano. — Pero tenemos nuestras riquezas, parece que es lo que le intereso a los que atacaron aquí.

— ¿Se llevaron algo de valor? —preguntó Sasuke interesado.

— Saquearon las casas y se llevaron collares de oro y plata. Las riquezas de la aldea están muy bien escondidas… No encontraron lo más valioso pero nos dejaron en un pésimo estado… Reparar esto nos costara mucho. —respondió el anciano. — Además algunos intentaron defenderse y terminaron heridos.

— Puede llevarnos con los heridos, por favor. —pidió Sakura.

El hombre asintió y Sakura y Sasuke se dirigieron al área de los heridos. Era un enorme auditorio. Había al menos 50 personas acostadas en mantas gimiendo y chillando por el dolor. Sakura no pudo evitar recordar a los heridos de guerra que no pudo salvar, pronto sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se empañaron, apretó su puño en su pecho. Antes de que se diera cuenta, una cálida mano apretó la suya, era Sasuke que intentaba transmitirle confianza y seguridad. La pelirrosa le sonrió limpiándose las rebeldes lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos.

Se acercó a una mujer bastante malherida que tenía varias cortadas en el cuerpo, comenzó a emanar chakra verde ante la mirada de Sasuke que veía fijamente como las heridas comenzaban a sanar.  
Decidió que sería más rápido invocar a la babosa Katsuyu. Se levantó y miró a Sasuke.

— Sasuke-kun, retrocede un poco. —ordenó.

— ¿Qué vas a… —sus palabras quedaron al aire cuando vio a Sakura morder su pulgar e inclinándose hacia el suelo.

— _¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!_ —exclamó mientras un sello aparecía en el suelo. Una nube de humo se formó y una versión más pequeña de Katsuyu apareció ante los ojos de todos los presentes que permanecían impresionados.

— Sakura-san. —dijo la babosa dirigiéndose directamente hacia Sakura. — ¿Qué necesitas?

— Necesito que te dividas en muchas partes y vayas a sanar a cada persona herida o enferma que veas. —le pidió amablemente. — Yo tardaré demasiado si curo de uno en uno, te pasaré Chakra.

La babosa obedeció, se dividió y fue hacia cada persona herida que encontraba, algunas personas asqueadas y asustadas se habían levantado como podían cuando katsuyu intentaba acercarse a ellos, pero Sakura los tranquilizó y pidió —o mejor dicho ordenó— que se acercaran a la babosa, ellos obedecieron aún algo asqueados.

— Le agradecemos mucho esto. —dijo el anciano admirando a Sakura. — Nuestros médicos usan métodos tradicionales, no saben cómo usar el chakra. Si ustedes no hubieran aparecido, la mayoría habría muerto.

— No hay problema. —respondió Sakura con una sonrisa amable manteniendo un sello en su mano, le estaba transmitiendo chakra a Katsuyu.

— Necesito que me digas cómo son físicamente los que atacaron, ¿lograron verlos? —preguntó ahora Sasuke.

— Claro, acompáñeme, le mostraré bocetos de su apariencia. —dijo el hombre dando media vuelta seguido por Sasuke.

— Sasuke-kun, yo me quedaré para ver a los heridos. —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa cálida.

Sasuke asintió con la mirada y se dio media vuelta alejándose de ahí.  
Siguió al anciano, pasaron por más edificios casi derrumbados que estaban cerca de colapsar. Inevitablemente le recordó al barrio Uchiha, estaba casi en las mismas condiciones.  
En esos momentos sentía algo que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera a los 12 años. Era una necesidad de querer ayudar a esa gente. No quería que niños perdieran a sus padres por unos criminales repugnantes. No quería que personas cedieran a la venganza por injusticias, tal como había hecho él. No podía evitar accidentes, pero al menos intentaría evitar las injusticias a las que había estado envuelta la gente de ese pueblo y de otros. Detendría a esos criminales a toda costa.

— Mire, aquí están los bocetos. La mujer era de cabello rubio, pero su cara es es difícil de recordar. —comenzó el anciano. — El hombre es que menos habilidades mostró.

— Oh… —dijo simplemente mirando ambos bocetos. Eran bastante mediocres debido a que no habían mostrado su apariencia completamente, pero ahora tenía una mejor idea de cómo eran fisicamente.

* * *

Sakura caminó hacia más heridos, emanaba chakra verde en los que se tardaban más en curar aún con Katsuyu en su cuerpo.

Amaba ser una ninja médico y ayudar en cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara. La hacía feliz curar a las personas.

Sabía que no había nacido con un poderoso Kekkei Genkai o venido de una familia de ninjas, pero no lo necesitaba ni pedía. Era hermoso ver lo fuerte que era ahora. Prefería salvar vidas en lugar de ir al campo de batalla a pelear, claro que en algunas ocasiones le emocionaba enfrentarse a alguien.

 _—_ _Reconocería tu cabello rosa donde quiera que vaya._

La pelirrosa se volteó y choco sus ojos con un conocido que solo había visto en la guerra, era aquel chico que había curado y le había confesado sus sentimientos, dándole una carta de amor que por desgracia no pudo conservar, pero sí pudo leerla.

— H-hola… —dijo Sakura apenas, en un susurro. — Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía… ahm…

— Morio. —aclaró. — Nunca le dije mi nombre…

— Yo soy Sakura… —le sonrió. — Veo que tu brazo ya está bien, me alegra que no murieras en la guerra.

— Mi brazo se curó gracias a ti. —levantó el brazo que en el pasado había tenido herido. — Muchas gracias.

— Y… bueno, ¿qué hace en esta aldea? —preguntó Sakura curiosa.

— El Tsuchikage mandó a algunos ninjas para ayudar a la gente de aquí. —explicó. — ¿Y tú?

— Lo mismo, el Hokage nos mandó a buscar a los criminales, ayudar a la gente de aquí es un bono extra. Lo hacemos porque queremos ayudar. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿ _Nos_? ¿No vienes sola?

— Ah… no, vine con… con otro ninja. —se limitó a contestar.

Aún no sabía cómo referirse a Sasuke, ¿novio? ¿Amigo? Definitivamente amigo ya no era, era algo más pero nada oficial y no iba a alardear.  
Siempre soñó que Sasuke la reconociera como novia, de niña imaginaba en interminables ocasiones como él le pedía ser su novia, obviamente eso nunca sucedió y lo dejó de lado durante mucho tiempo mientras sentía cómo su amor se iba desarrollando más y más frente a sus ojos, así como el odio de Sasuke iba creciendo. Ahora eran algo así como una pareja no oficial, ella lo amaba y quería pensar que él le correspondía.

— Ya veo…

* * *

Sasuke examinaba detalladamente los bocetos de los criminales que habían atacado la aldea. No permitiría por ningún motivo que unos criminales causaran una confusión innecesaria en la alianza Shinobi, si había paz; no dejaría que nada se interpusiera.

Había cedido a la voluntad de fuego, había abandonado la maldición del odio. Su único deseo era mantener el mundo en paz y que las guerras cesaran para siempre. La cuarta guerra los había unido y Sasuke quería que todo permaneciera así. Después de todo era lo que su hermano y personas más queridas desearon siempre. No importaba si él tenía que sacrificar su propia felicidad y vida por mantener esa unión, ese ahora era su camino ninja.

Caminó hacia donde se encontraba Sakura cuando vio a un hombre hablando con ella. Iba a acercarse pero unas palabras de él lo detuvieron. No era propio de él el espiar, pero su cuerpo dejo de reaccionar cuando vio el rostro de Sakura viendo a ese hombre. Nostalgia, tal vez. Igual le molestaba.

— Esto… —el castaño frotaba su nuca, nervioso de preguntar lo que quería. — ¿Leíste la carta que le di aquella vez?

¿Carta? ¿Carta de qué? Se preguntaba. Vio como Sakura ensanchó los ojos y se ruborizo tan solo un poco, inevitablemente los celos aparecieron ante él, molestándolo más.

— Debiste creer que era un ridículo o algo… —continuó riendo, aún nervioso.

— De hecho sí la leí, fue hermoso lo que pusiste, muchas gracias. —respondió amable con una sonrisa. — Lamentablemente perdí el chaleco donde la guarde… No pude conservarla.

— No debiste leer la carta de amor de un desconocido como yo, me dijiste que ya estabas enamorada de alguien más. Yo entendí perfectamente eso. —comentó menos nervioso, ahora sonreía. — Te dije que si estaba enamorada de él, debía ser una persona maravillosa y suertuda de tener tu amor.

Sakura sonrió en respuesta; — De hecho sí es una persona maravillosa… —dijo, sonrojada.

— Ese es el rostro de una chica enamorada… Cuando te vi reflejaba luz, pero irradiabas tristeza. Ya puedo ver que no. —comentó. — Bueno, debo irme… Hasta luego, Sakura.

— Adios, Morio. —respondió haciendo un gesto con la mano, sonriéndole en despedida.

Aunque solo lo conoció durante unos pocos momentos, sabía que él era un ninja de buen corazón, tal vez si no hubiera estado tan enamorada de Sasuke en ese entonces, le hubiera dado una oportunidad cuando lo conoció. O tal vez no.

Sasuke se acercó a paso rápido a ella, la pelirrosa abrió la boca para hablar pero Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló con brusquedad a un lugar más solitario. Caminaron por el área de heridos ante la mirada confusa de los habitantes, la mano de Sasuke apretaba cada vez más la muñeca de Sakura, pero esta estaba oculta bajo el enorme poncho que traía. Parecía como un padre a punto de regañar a su hija.

— Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué…? —exclamó confundida. Su muñeca dolía y los ojos de él estaban tan oscuros que lograron estremecerla.

Sasuke solo la miraba, como si Sakura tuviera que adivinar que le pasaba o que quería saber, irritándola.

— Sasuke-kun, me lastimaste. —dijo sobándose la muñeca y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— Hmp. —dijo solamente.

— ¿Hmp? ¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa!? —gruñó, molesta.

Sasuke la miraba conteniéndose de preguntar todo lo que quería saber, los celos lo llenaban completamente quemándolo. Nunca había sentido una sensación igual; esa sensación de que alguien quería robarle algo que le pertenece a él y solo a él. Sí había sentido celos muy leves, pero ver a Sakura hablando con ese Shinobi le hizo hervir la sangre completamente y no entendía por qué. Era una sensación en el pecho, como si se ahogara, mezclándose con su orgullo no había forma de que él la llenara de preguntas por mucho que quisiera hacerlo.

— Tsk, déjalo. Me voy a ver cómo le va a Katsuyu con los heridos… —dijo evadiéndolo y pasando de él pero una mano apretó su brazo deteniéndola. Pronto sintió como la jalaba y regresaba a su antiguo lugar.

— ¿Qué decía? —preguntó más como una orden fulminándola con la mirada.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó cada vez más confundida. — Sasuke-kun, realmente no sé a qué…

— La carta. —respondió tajante. — ¿Qué decía?

— ¿Escuchaste mi conversación con Morio? —preguntó levemente ofendida. — Sasuke-kun, si la escuchaste entonces debes saber que nunca tuve nada con él… Es un chico de…

— No tienes que explicarme nada. —la cortó, conteniendo su enojo. Sabía su nombre y eso aumentaba sus celos. — No tiene importancia.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y caminó hacia algún lado de la aldea, Sakura aún confundida, se dirigió directo con Katsuyu y los enfermos.

Comenzaba a cansarse del lado cortante y frío de Sasuke, era irritante que se enojara con ella sin darle una explicación de lo que le pasaba o que tuviera esos cambios de ánimo tan repentinos. Ella sabía que él quería mostrar indiferencia. Al parecer había escuchado su conversación con Morio, pero, ¿por qué molestarse con ella? Ella dijo que él era maravilloso, ¿por qué quería saber qué venía en la carta? Ella ni siquiera lo había recordado en esos años, ni una sola vez.

Cuando leyó la carta se sintió conmovida, pero nada más. Le alegraba saber que aún había personas con sentimientos puros. Nunca sintió atracción o amor por él, dejó claro que amaba a alguien más y él lo entendió, ¿por qué tendría que ser un problema ahora?

Se acercó la banca de un lugar cercano y se sentó, una pequeña Katsuyu se acercaba de poco a poco a ella.

— Sakura-san, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó Katsuyu que se había posado en su hombro.

— Nada, creo… —masculló Sakura recargando la cabeza en sus manos. — Simplemente no sé hacia dónde va mi relación con Sasuke-kun… Hoy vi a un conocido de la guerra, un chico que se había enamorado de mi… Fue una sorpresa verlo, pero Sasuke-kun escuchó la conversación. No hice nada malo, pero se enojó conmigo…

— Yo no entiendo las relaciones humanas. —comenzó Katsuyu. — Pero tal vez esté celoso, ¿no cree Sakura-san?

— Celoso, ¿por qué? —preguntó Sakura medio en burla ahora interesada en las palabras de Katsuyu. — No hice nada malo…

— Como dije, no entiendo las relaciones humanas. Soy una babosa después de todo. —dijo. — Sakura-san, ya curé a todos, necesitan solo reposo a partir de ahora.

— Muchas gracias, puedes irte a descansar.

La babosa desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a Sakura más confundida que antes.

* * *

 _ **¡Holaaaaa!** :D_

 _Bueno, les he dado muchos momentos SS, es hora de que deje su relación un poquito de lado, pero sigue ahí. (?_

 _Ahm, inventé la aldea de los frutos, busqué y busqué de las aldeas ocultas que había en el anime y manga y no me convenció ninguna… Así que inventé esta! :D_

 _No lo negaré, Morio (Ya saben, el enamorado de Sakura en la 4ta guerra ninja) me pareció un amooooor! Era tan tierno. :') y entendió perfectamente los sentimientos de Sakura. :3 Pero relax, tiene muy poco peso en este fic, pero no será un personaje recurrente, luego entenderán por qué._

 _Gracias a los reviews, los amooo. Me alegra la aceptación que tiene este fic, gracias. :3_

 _Por cierto, muy pocas personas me pidieron que escribiera el one-shot de Taka, pero los tomaré en cuenta, así que, ¡esperenlo pronto! :D_

 _Y recuerden, un comentario por más simple que sea, me motiva a continuar. :D_

 _¡Saludos!_


	7. Chapter 7 Sake y viejas amistades

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es completamente mía.  
**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7 Sake y viejas amistades.**_

* * *

Sasuke se acercó a la banca donde Sakura se encontraba, mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo y la cabeza recargada en sus manos, pensativa.  
Sabía que su reacción anterior había sido estúpida y patética, pero no podía simplemente atacarla con preguntas, tenía que acercarse y esperar que ella hablara primero, él no lo haría.  
Se sentó a lado de ella aún sin decirle palabra alguna.

Sakura lo miró indiferente y rodó los ojos en frente de él molestándolo.

— ¿Estás celoso? —le preguntó, burlándose. — Es eso, ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke la miró con una ceja alzada, fastidiado; — Ya debemos irnos. Tenemos que buscar a los criminales que atacaron aquí. —dijo ignorando completamente la pregunta de Sakura.

Sakura suspiró irritada. No tenía caso bromear con Sasuke, seguía siendo el mismo amargado apático de siempre.

— Estoy agotada… —dijo. — No puedo caminar un kilómetro más. No hasta que descanse, le pasé la mayor parte de mi chakra a Katsuyu para que estás personas mejoraran.

— Bien, pero que sea en otro lugar. Aquí no. —sentenció.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no. —respondió con voz firme.

Sakura ensanchó los ojos, estaba comportándose tan frío… Como si se tratara del Sasuke de hace 2 años. Pensar en ese Sasuke solo logró estremecerla por el miedo. Lo miró con la mirada serena fijamente, él respondió con una mirada seria, pronto frunció levemente el ceño. No le agradaba que Sakura lo mirara tan fijamente, se sentía vulnerable a muchas reacciones, y no le gustaba.

Se deslizó por la banca y quedó a centímetros del rostro de Sasuke que por supuesto se puso tenso por la cercanía, podía sentir la respiración a menta fresca que salía de sus labios, podía oler su perfume dulce, podía escuchar su respiración calmada. Estaba tan cerca que lo volvía loco. Normalmente no le gustaba que nadie sin excepción se acercara a él a menos de un metro, pero la cercanía de Sakura le nublaba la mente y lo ponía tenso, deseoso. Lo sabía, era vulnerable con ella.

Sakura no sabía lo que estaba haciendo con exactitud, pero quería probar su fortaleza, jugar con él. Se sentía con la confianza de acercarse lo suficiente, de derretir la capa de hielo que en esos momentos lo rodeaba. Quería besarlo y por la mirada que él le ofrecía, sabía que estaba tan deseoso como ella. Tan deseoso de probarla otra vez. O eso creía.

— Sasuke-kun… —musitó en un susurro. — Dime qué es lo que te pasa. —pidió. — Por favor.

— Sakura, basta… —ordenó tajante.

Se sintió un poco desilusionada, notó su mirada oscurecerse, tal vez había malinterpretado su mirada anterior… Parecía que Sasuke realmente estaba molesto y no la quería cerca en esos momentos. Entrecerró los ojos y lo examinó detenidamente, ¿que ocultaba ese hombre? ¿Qué quería?  
Se iba a deslizar para alejarse de él, rendida. Pero una mano apretaba ligeramente su muñeca, deteniéndola. Sakura no se había percatado en ningún momento que Sasuke la había tomado del brazo. Él al parecer tampoco, fijó su mirada en su mano y soltó el agarre a Sakura con rapidez, ella ya estaba sonrojada y lo veía con cierta extrañeza.

— Sasuke-kun… —musitó. — Tú…

La chica miraba a Sasuke, ahora entendía mejor la situación, entendía los sentimientos de él hacia ella.  
Iba a continuar lo que fuera a decir, pero fueron interrumpidos por el líder de la aldea de los frutos quien se acercaba con quien parecía ser su asistente.  
Ambos dejaron la mirada del otro y miraron al viejo que se acercaba sonriente.

— Hola de nuevo. —saludó. — Como agradecimiento por ayudarnos, los invitamos al mejor hotel del pueblo, si es que planean quedarse.

— Muchas gracias. —empezó Sakura. — Pero…

— Está bien, ¿dónde es? —la interrumpió Sasuke sin mirarla ni un momento.

— Mi asistente los llevará. —respondió. — Espero y disfruten del lugar, sé que esta parte no está en buenas condiciones, pero el hotel quedó intacto.

Ambos asintieron. El viejo se alejó dándole las instrucciones a su asistente.  
Caminaron por la aldea en completo silencio. Realmente era un lugar pequeño pero cálido a la vista. La mitad del pueblo estaba casi derrumbado, la otra mitad se mantenía estable, como si se tratara de otra aldea.  
Sakura y Sasuke no se dijeron palabra en el camino, ni siquiera intercambiaban miradas. Ambos seguían confundidos por lo que ahora sentían, la llama que se había encendido entre ambos.  
Iba más allá del amor o cariño, era un fuego, uno que los mantenía juntos de alguna forma.

Llegaron al hotel y la asistente —que para su suerte había ordenado la habitación por ellos — les dio las llaves. El hotel era pequeño pero agradable.  
Entraron en la habitación sin decir palabra, Sakura se había despedido de la asistente, Sasuke solo asintió como despedida y los dejó solos.

Sakura se quitó la capa y acomodo sus zapatos ninja en la puerta. Se sentó en la que ahora era una cama matrimonial y no un futón como se acostumbraba.  
Sasuke permanecía recargado en la pared, pensativo y viendo hacia ningún lado.  
La pelirrosa se levantó decidida y caminó directo a Sasuke con rapidez, tomó su poncho y lo agarró con brusquedad acercando sus rostros a pocos centímetros, El pelinegro estaba descolocado, esperaba cualquier cosa menos que Sakura lo tomara así y tan bruscamente, estaba molesta y lo sabía.

— Dime ya qué es lo que te pasa. —ordenó con voz firme y sin tartamudear o bajar la voz, estaba decidida a que Sasuke dijera lo que sentía, se encontraba cansada por su situación actual. Había esperado toda su vida a que Sasuke estuviera con ella, más que eso, quería liberarlo de la oscuridad de su corazón, ayudarlo siempre que pudiera.  
Ahora la falta de confianza la estaba volviendo loca.  
Sasuke seguía con su mirada indiferente sin siquiera abrir la boca para hablar, lo cual la frustró más.

— ¡Habla! —exclamó acercándose más, se había levantado de puntitas y sus narices se rozaban.

Sin embargo, Sasuke mostró una ladeada sonrisa junto a su conocido "Hmp" que la molestó más.

— Me voy a bañar. —sentenció soltando de poco a poco a Sasuke, derrotada, no había forma humana de hacerlo hablar, no importaba cuanto lo intentara. — No tiene caso hablar contigo.

Dio media vuelta y caminó decidida hacia el baño. Pensó en arriesgarse un poco, hacer algo que nunca habría pensado en hacer, probar la fortaleza de Sasuke, después de todo. Seguía siendo un hombre.

Apenas llegó a la puerta, se levantó el vestido quedando solo con su sostén deportivo y las mallas ninja, Sasuke por supuesto vio la cadera y espalda casi desnuda de Sakura y algo en él revoloteo, ¿a qué estaba jugando? Intentó desviar la mirada pero pronto vio como el sostén deportivo y las mallas volaban por la habitación aterrizando en el suelo junto al vestido. Estaba desnuda sin lugar a dudas, dejando la puerta entre abierta.

Sasuke pudo ver la espalda bien formada de Sakura, apenas con unas bragas que cubrían su parte baja. La pelirrosa movió un poco el brazo y él noto la curvatura de su seno. Se sonrojo en seguida e intentó desviar la mirada, sin éxito.

Su cara quemaba, no sabía si era vergüenza, pero nunca pensó ver a su compañera de equipo así. Aquella niña de 12 años que lo perseguía era parte del pasado, ahora se encontraba con una mujer, una muy atractiva mujer.

Comenzó a sentir más calor del que esperaba y se quitó el poncho aventándolo en la cama, escuchó la regadera abrirse y la puerta cerrarse, ella estaba jugando con él y lo sabía.

Ese día sus hormonas le estaban haciendo una muy mala jugada, había estado observando por el rabillo del ojo a Sakura todo el día. Desde su momento en el césped el día anterior no la había besado y ahora se encontraba deseoso.  
La cosa empeoró cuando ella se había acercado tentativamente a él en la banca, por muy poco la habría besado ahí mismo con la desesperación ya creciente, pero fueron interrumpidos y con ello su oportunidad de contenerse apareció.

No podía entender como era tan vulnerable con ella, había demostrado su debilidad en varias ocasiones y ahora se negaba a hablar sobre sus celos con Sakura.  
Porque sí, estaba celoso, terriblemente celoso y aun deseando saber qué decía esa maldita carta.  
No le importaba si eso pertenecía al pasado, si eso era algo que a Sakura no le importaba, de igual forma necesitaba saber qué decía y qué había sentido Sakura al leer eso.

Se recostó en la cama y una imagen inesperada cruzo su mente; Sakura abrazada a él, contacto de piel con piel y ambos dejándose llevar por su deseo.  
Se levantó apenas imaginó eso y sus ojos encontraron a una pelirrosa envuelta en una toalla muy corta, vapor salía del baño y su cortó cabello rosa goteaba, podía ver las gotas recorrer su cuello y piernas. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado la regadera cerrarse ni ella abriendo la puerta.  
La pelirrosa se acercó directo al armario que estaba al lado de la cama, Sasuke pudo admirar su buen cuerpo cubierto por una delgada toalla blanca.

Sakura tomó una enorme bata de baño; se la puso ante la mirada de Sasuke y cuando la cerró, dejo caer la toalla, levantándola después.  
Él ensanchó los ojos sorprendido y trago saliva. Ella solo estaba usando una bata, una bata que se podía quitar con facilidad y él quería hacer eso. Quitársela.  
Sabiendo que Sakura hacía todo eso a propósito no podía simplemente dejarse llevar por sus instintos, debía mostrar indiferencia. Tomó el poncho y caminó directo a la puerta sin mirarla ni un momento y sin decirle nada, la dejó sola en la habitación.

Sakura apenas pudo contener la sonrisa, había funcionado, le había costado enormemente hacer eso, no podía negar que con él era tímida y exhibirse de esa forma no era algo que comúnmente hiciera.  
Se recostó en la cama preguntándose qué era lo que podría hacer y a donde podría haberse ido Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke salió casi trotando de la habitación. Se sentía ansioso, necesitaba aclarar su mente, y tranquilizar sus necesidades.  
Caminó por el pueblo en busca de algo para distraer su mente, entró en un bar y pidió dangos salados y Sake. Una buena combinación considerando que el sake era dulce pero los dangos salados amortiguaban ese sabor dulce.  
Alcohol, eso lo ayudaría, o eso esperaba.

Odiaba el alcohol, odiaba depender de algo; sin haberlo previsto ahora dependía de ella, la necesitaba de todas las formas posibles. Solo con ella podía dormir, solo a ella le podía sonreir de verdad, sonaba cursi, pero ahora estaba enamorado.  
El amor solo significaba una cosa para él: Debilidad.  
Era débil ante su molesta compañera de equipo, y tenía que admitir que no era algo que esperaba.

Cuando eran niños la había reconocido como la Kunoichi más inteligente después de él, por supuesto. Pero al principio, antes de conocerla mejor consideró que su amor por él era ridículo, conforme hacían misiones juntos, pudo notar como ella cambiaba, como sus prioridades eran mejorar y estaba un poco orgulloso. Tenía que admitirlo.

Bebió su tercer vaso de Sake y ya se encontraba más tranquilo con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos nublados.

 _—_ _¿Qué dices? ¿Tomamos un trago? —preguntó una voz adentrándose al bar._

 _—_ _No seas estúpido, vámonos… —su voz fue bajando._

Sasuke ensanchó los ojos por la sorpresa, conocía ambas voces, ¡por supuesto que sabía de quien se trataba! Y ahora se encontraba deseando que no lo reconocieran, pero era inútil, _ella_ ya sabía que él estaba ahí.

Pronto ambas personas se acercaron; — ¡Sasuke! —saludó acercándose a él. — Desde la guerra que no te veíamos, desgraciado, ni te despediste de nosotros.

El aludido apenas volteó chocando con los ojos purpura de aquel sujeto para después voltear su mirada de nuevo dándole toda la atención al Sake; — Suigetsu… —musitó irritado. — Karin. —dijo con la misma indiferencia mirándola apenas.

— ¿No que eras de tipo sensor? —le preguntó Suigetsu directamente a Karin con sonrisa zorruna. — ¿Ya estás vieja? ¿Ya no funciona tu radar?

— Imbécil, el chakra de Sasuke ya no es el mismo de hace dos años, no lo reconocí hasta que llegamos aquí. —contestó sin mirarlo.

Ambos mantenían una apariencia más madura, Suigetsu era más alto que Karin y esta parecía más seria que antes, no se había abalanzado sobre Sasuke y él agradecía eso internamente.

— Nee, ¿qué haces aquí y bebiendo? —le preguntó Suigetsu sentándose, para desgracia de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué quieren? —atacó con una pregunta Sasuke sin responder a la suya mientras bebía otro trago de Sake.

— Venimos por…

— ¡Suigetsu! —gritó Karin haciéndolo callar.

— Por… Bueno, no tiene importancia. —respondió apresurado mientras Karin lo fulminaba con la mirada, la evasiva de Suigetsu logró captar la atención de Sasuke que estaba a punto de beber su quinto trago. — Bueno, ¿vienes solo? —preguntó intentando cambiar el tema.

— No. —se limitó a responder volviendo a su trago.

Lo único que le faltaba para arruinar su día era que esos dos estuvieran en esa aldea también. Molestándolo. Habían sido un buen equipo y les tenía algo de estima pero intentaba desechar la peor parte de su vida y por desgracia Taka estuvo en momentos que prefería no recordar.

Estaba dispuesto a ignorarlos con la esperanza de que se fueran de ahí pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Karin ya se había sentado al lado de él ignorándolo de la misma forma que él a ella, parecía no agradarle estar en el mismo lugar que el Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura se había recostado intentando dormir, comenzaba a inquietarse de donde podría haber ido Sasuke, tal vez se había pasado un poco con su exhibición, esperaba que no.  
Volvió a cerrar sus ojos para intentar dormirse y un gruñir la despertó, su estómago pedía comida.

No había comido en todo el día y era obvio que necesitaba alimentarse. Después de unos minutos de pensarlo, se levantó y se puso un camisón de seda blanco y limpio que había en el mismo armario, tenía suerte que tuviera ropa limpia.  
Se miró un momento en el espejo, se veía bien, el camisón era fresco y de tirantes, le gustaba mucho como su figura se reflejaba. Se sentía liviana y relajada.  
Salió después de ponerse las sandalias rosas que usaba en Konoha caminó directo al área más concurrida del lugar, no creía que Sasuke estaría cómodo en un lugar lleno de gente, pero necesitaba comer, después de eso lo buscaría por todos lados.

Caminó hasta llegar a un restaurante pequeño. Pero algo llamo su atención, al otro lado de la calle vio a una mujer de cabello rojo y llamativo, solo había visto esa tonalidad de rojo una vez y no podía creer que se tratara de _ella_.  
La antigua compañera de Sasuke.  
Ignorando el plato que acababan de servirle, se levantó e hizo una seña de mano. Se acercó y vio que Sasuke se encontraba a lado de ella bebiendo con otro hombre de pelo blanquecino celeste y "hablando" con él.

Sakura se quedó a un lado del bar escondiéndose en la pared y dispuesta a escuchar, pero Karin volteó a ver a su dirección. Se levantó y tomó a Suigetsu de la camisa tirándolo de la silla.

— Ya vámonos. —espetó jalándolo del cuello de la camisa sin haberle dirigido palabra a Sasuke.

Por instinto, Suigetsu tomó el lado izquierdo del poncho de Sasuke para no caerse, tenía la intención de tomarlo del brazo pero al no sentir nada solo logro jalar a Sasuke con él cayendo ambos al suelo. Sasuke ya se encontraba bastante aturdido como para evitar el golpe.

Suigetsu se levantó apenas e intentó ayudar a Sasuke, pero éste lo rechazo recargándose en su brazo derecho confirmándole a ambos que en efecto: Sasuke no tenía un brazo.

— ¡Hombre! ¿¡Qué le paso a tu brazo izquierdo!? —exclamo Suigetsu sorprendido mirando como Sasuke se levantaba apoyándose en su silla y sin responderle.

Sakura seguía observando a Sasuke que ahora tambaleaba y estaba ebrio, las mejillas las tenía sonrojadas y apenas miraba a Suigetsu y Karin con la mirada perdida.

— Lo perdí. —respondió simplemente volviendo a tomar un trago de Sake.

— Estás realmente ebrio. —habló Karin dirigiéndose a Sasuke por primera vez.

La pelirrosa decidió acercarse, Suigetsu y Karin voltearon, ésta última no parecía sorprenderse de su presencia sin embargo Suigetsu la había mirado de arriba a abajo con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

— Sasuke-kun… —murmuró captando apenas la mirada de Sasuke quien ensanchó los ojos dilatados al verla, parecía un hermoso ángel con aquel vestido blanco de tirantes, pronto la imagen de ambos volvió a él y su sonrojo por la vergüenza apareció, era inevitable.

— Sakura… —respondió volteando la mirada y tomando su octavo trago de Sake, estaba tan ebrio que en cualquier momento caería al suelo, y ahí su orgullo y honor sería pisoteado por él mismo, ¿Pero a quién le importaba? nunca sintió una necesidad tan grande de estar con alguien, pero debía contenerse, era necesario. No creía que Sakura se sintiera de la misma forma y claro estaba que no se lo diría. Odiaba sentir eso. Las necesidades humanas turbaban su tranquilidad.

Se levantó de la silla como pudo dejando monedas, ni siquiera se inmuto en ver si era la cantidad correcta de dinero, se acercó a Sakura y la besó con tanta desesperación que casi la tira junto con él, Suigetsu y Karin miraban expectantes. Suigetsu mantenía una enorme sonrisa mostrando todos sus afilados dientes y Karin se había acomodado sus gafas, mantenía una mueca incomoda.

Sakura se separó confundida, la mirada de Sasuke estaba perdida, podía oler el fuerte olor del Sake penetrando sus fosas nasales y tuvo que mantener su distancia para no marearse.

Nunca en su vida pensó ver a Uchiha Sasuke ebrio, simplemente era algo inimaginable para cualquier persona, un Uchiha ebrio. Sabía que Naruto pagaría para ver algo así.  
Ella conocía por experiencia propia que el Sake o cualquier otro tipo de alcohol nublaba la consciencia de cualquiera causando que hiciera cosas que nunca haría sobrio. Podría ser lo contrario a su personalidad normal y no podía imaginar eso.  
Sasuke era casi como un niño, no tenía nadie que le dijera como tomar con moderación. Probablemente era la primera o segunda vez que tomaba.

Iba a tomar a Sasuke y recargarlo en su hombro cuando notó de nuevo a Suigetsu y Karin, el primero intentaba aguantarse la risa y la segunda simplemente miraba expectante.

— ¿Karin… cierto? —preguntó, ésta asintió. — ¿Y…?

— Suigetsu, mi nombre es Suigetsu, antiguo compañero de Sasuke en Taka. —respondió con sonrisa zorruna.

— ¿Tú-u eres Suigetsu? —preguntó, sorprendida de por fin conocer al famoso Suigetsu.

— Parece que Sasuke te ha hablado de mí, pensé que este sujeto nos había olvidado por completo… —dijo posando el brazo en su cintura y mirando a Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona.

— Sí, bueno… Algo me mencionó sobre ti. —respondió intentando contener la leve risa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios.

Suigetsu entrecerró los ojos y la miró, sabía que ocultaba algo y que contenía su risa, molestándolo tan solo un poco.

Sasuke que aún seguía apenas consiente, escuchaba la conversación intentando permanecer despierto, un sueño profundo lo había atacado y lo único que ahora quería, era dormir.  
Se soltó del agarre de Sakura y como pudo caminó directo al hotel donde se estaban hospedando. Esperaba recordar donde era.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó Sakura corriendo hacia donde Sasuke se iba. — Ahm, adiós. —gritó a Karin y Suigetsu que miraban la escena divertidos.

Ambos vieron como ella llegaba con Sasuke y casi lo cargaba, se recargo en su hombro y con un salto desaparecieron de ahí.

Suigetsu miró a Karin con una enorme sonrisa de lado a lado, esperando que ella le gritara, pero no sucedía, estaba tan seria que lo sorprendía.

— ¿Estás enojada? —le preguntó acercando su rostro, Karin instintivamente se alejó algo sonrojada. — ¡Ya sé! ¿Estás celosa de la bella chica?

— No digas estupideces… —dijo sin tartamudear o ponerse nerviosa como en antiguas ocasiones donde Suigetsu se burlaba de ella por estar enamorada de Sasuke. — Ya no lo amo… Y él la ama a ella, lo supe por su chakra, no por el beso. El chakra dice más de lo que crees…

Esa respuesta tan seria y madura tomó de sorpresa a Suigetsu que abrió sus ojos cuan platos y la examinó buscando a la antigua Karin irritante que se excitaba con tan solo una mirada de Sasuke. Había notado el cambio y la madurez en Karin, pero siempre tuvo curiosidad sobre cómo se comportaría si se encontraran de nuevo con él.

— Bueno, chica ya no "enamorada" —hizo énfasis con los dedos y puso los ojos en blanco fingiendo que no le creía para hacerla enojar. Porque secretamente amaba hacerla enojar. — ¿Vamos por unos tragos?

— ¿Para qué termines igual o peor que Sasuke? —se burló. — No, gracias.

— Vamos, yo sí se controlarme, ¿viste la mirada de Sasuke hacia aquella chica? De que quería llevarla a la cama, quería hacerlo…

— ¡Suigetsu! —exclamó con una mueca de asco y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó sonriente. — Vamos, como si tú no… —su voz fue bajando cuando notó la mirada aún más sonrojada de Karin, su rostro estaba casi del mismo color que su cabello. — Tú no…

Las palabras de Suigetsu fueron interrumpidas por una furiosa Karin que lo había golpeado tan fuerte que su rostro se había vuelto líquido, pronto volvió a formarse su cabeza.

— Imbécil… —masculló adentrándose al bar.

Suigetsu la siguió con su sonrisa zorruna, era su oportunidad de hacerla enojar más.  
Karin se sentó en el bar y pidió un trago de sake, no era como si le gustara el alcohol, pero una vez no hacía daño a nadie, ¿no?  
Suigetsu se sentó junto a ella, pero ésta ni se inmuto en mirarlo.

— Entonces… ¿Nunca has tenido un novio? —preguntó mirando el perfil fijo de Karin. Pronto se encontró con los ojos rojos de ella.

— Vamos a ver, toda mi vida fui un experimento de Orochimaru, después en Taka Sasuke no me hacía ni caso, además de que intentó matarme… Así que no, idiota. —respondió bebiendo su trago y haciendo una mueca por su sabor fuerte y dulce.

— Vaya, no sabía que tomabas… —masculló alzando la mano para que le dieran un trago.

— Tengo casi 19 años, puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana. —espetó fastidiada.

— ¿Ver a Sasuke con su novia te molestó? —Suigetsu sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, Karin podría golpearlo de mil formas. Pero quería saber (muy en el fondo) si Karin realmente seguía enamorada de Sasuke. No entendía la razón, solo necesitaba saberlo.

— Yo ya sabía que ella se encontraba aquí, sentí su chakra desde que entramos a la aldea, no cambió tanto como el de Sasuke. —respondió tomando otro trago con más facilidad.

— Oh, por eso estabas tan seria con él, ¿no? Porque sabías que ella estaba con él y…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —lo cortó ya bastante enfadada y un poco ebria.

Un leve sonrojo atravesó fugazmente las mejillas de Suigetsu, ni él sabía que responder a eso, dio media vuelta y siguió con su trago de Sake.  
Era mejor permanecer en silencio, no sabía lo que comenzaba a sentir y era mejor si empezaba a meditar sobre sus misiones con Karin, no vaya a ser que se vaya a desarrollar algo, ¿no?

* * *

 **¡Holaaaaa!**

 _Una semana escribiendo esto, me gustó mucho, hay tensión, hay tensión. XD_

 _Realmente espero que les guste la timidez de Sasuki, a mí me encantó. XD y su escena ebrio… En el siguiente verán lo divertido que será despertarse… "crudo" "con resaca" no sé._

 _Y sí, agregué el Suikarin, un poqueeeeto, pero no sabría decir si son relevantes en el fic. :v_

 _Lamento subirlo tan tarde, pero arreglando detalles y quitando… Agregando… Pues, se me fue el día._

 _¡No olviden dejar review! Me motiva a continuar. :D_

 _¡Saludos!_


	8. Chapter 8 Deseo correspondido

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

 **Advertencias, tal vez el lenguaje y aparición de teléfonos celulares. (Es un poco estúpido considerarlo advertencia pero meh, sigue sin ser AU :v)**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 8. Deseo correspondido._**

* * *

Había llegado a la habitación del hotel con un Sasuke que apestaba a Sake y no dejaba de balbucear cosas incomprensibles. Le daba ternura ver a Sasuke así. Esa situación le causaba una especie de familiaridad; Sasuke siempre se apoyaba en ella cuando eran niños y él resultaba herido. Eso siempre la hizo sentir especial. Una excepción para el espacio personal de Sasuke.

Abrió la puerta como pudo con una mano y entró con Sasuke. Se acercó a la cama y lo dejó —o aventó— en ella con poca delicadeza. Después de todo Sasuke era mucho más grande y pesado. Se puso de rodillas y comenzó a quitarle de poco a poco el pesado poncho el pelinegro ya se encontraba casi dormido. La pelirrosa le levantó la cabeza y espalda para quitarle mejor el poncho, en el proceso acarició su suave cabello negro y beso su frente con ternura y calidez. Continuando con su labor de quitar aquel enorme poncho pudo notar como su playera se levantaba y se sonrojó al ver su abdomen y un poco como su parte baja se asomaba, rápidamente bajo la playera, sentía que la cara le hervía.

Terminó de quitarle el poncho y lo aventó a un lado de la cama, con cuidado bajó y comenzó a quitarle los zapatos ninja, eran tan raros y un poco complicados de quitar, pero quería que estuviera lo más cómodo posible.  
Después de eso había meditado sobre irse a poner la bata e intentar dormir o salir a la calle. Su estómago dolía por el hambre, había dejado su plato de _botamochi_ en el restaurante y al ver a Sasuke se había olvidado de comer. Tenía hambre y sueño, mucho sueño.

Incorporó a Sasuke en la cama hasta que su cabeza llegó a la cabecera de la cama. No hacía mucho frío así decidió no taparlo. Se acomodó a un lado de él y cerró los ojos, pero una voz, la de él llamó su atención.

— Sakura… —la llamó con voz suave. — ¿Qué decía la carta?

Ella ensanchó los ojos, Sasuke se encontraba despierto o eso parecía, su negro flequillo le tapaba casi ambos ojos aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados. Al parecer aún le importaba mucho el asunto de la dichosa carta. A ella en cambio no podría importarle menos ese asunto.  
Sabía que al día siguiente, con algo de suerte, Sasuke no recordaría nada, ni lo que ella dijera, ni lo que él pudiera decir, una excelente oportunidad. Podría aprovechar para preguntarle algunas cosas que nunca diría sobrio.

— ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en saber? —le preguntó ella acariciando su rostro, un leve roce que no sabía si Sasuke sentía.

Había confirmado que lo que Sasuke sentía realmente era, en efecto: celos. Celos que al parecer no podía controlar, tal vez por eso había decidido beber y de ser esa la razón, la idea no le agradaba en absoluto.

— Porque no quiero que te interese nadie más… —balbuceó abriendo sus ojos, estaban tan nublados y dilatados que Sakura se sonrojó, aun ebrio su mirada seguía siendo tan penetrante e intimidante como siempre. Aun cuando sus ojos nublados se vieran tan perdidos por el efecto del alcohol y la somnolencia.

— ¿Por qué no? —le preguntó divertida, Sasuke había vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

— Porque te quiero para mí, no puedes amar a nadie más… —respondió relajando más la cabeza, al parecer el sueño lo estaba venciendo y el de poco a poco cedía ante él.

Ella sintió eso como una especie de calidez en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras.

— Sasuke-kun… —musitó en un hilo de voz mientras acariciaba con más seguridad su rostro acercándose dispuesta a besarlo por última vez en aquel extraño día. — ¿Por qué bebiste hoy?

— Ah… —seguía balbuceando, pronto la habitación se llenó en un silencio espectral. Sakura llego a pensar por un segundo que Sasuke al final se había quedado dormido, cerró los ojos intentando dormir pero la voz gruesa y firme de él hizo que abriera de nuevo sus brillantes ojos jade. — Porque te deseo tanto que el alcohol era la única forma de calmarme…

Sakura abrió aún más los ojos alzando sus rosadas cejas, y sintió como su rostro cambiaba a color rojo, toco sus mejillas y estás ardían ante tal declaración. Él parecía cualquier persona menos Sasuke. No podía creer lo que el alcohol causaba en la gente.

— ¿Tú… tú qué? —preguntó con voz pastosa.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Sasuke ya dormía plácidamente, su pecho subía y bajaba con tranquilidad. ¿Cómo podía decir aquello y después dormirse como si nada dejando a la pelirrosa sin respuesta alguna?  
La muchacha se levantó apenas, más ruborizada de lo que hubiera esperado alguna vez. Caminó directo al baño y cerró la puerta sin hacer demasiado ruido. Haber escuchado tal cosa hizo que su vientre quemara; un extraño fuego se encendió en su estómago pero resultaba agradable. Tenía que calmarse, sentía como si hubiera perdido el aire. Abrió la llave y mojó su rostro con agua fría, se secó y caminó directo a la puerta, debía que tranquilizarse y comer algo. Respirar aire y meditar.

Bajó por las escaleras y fue a la recepción a preguntar si había algún restaurante cercano. Le informaron que a unas calles había uno y caminó hacia allá, tenía tanta hambre y estaba tan ansiosa que se había mareado, necesitaba comer algo inmediatamente.  
Pidió un simple plato de ramen, cuando se lo sirvieron y vio los ingredientes, uno en especial llamó su atención, el "Naruto" en el plato la hizo extrañar a su mejor amigo. Algunas veces salía a comer con él sabiendo que podría contarle cosas. Pronto recordó que podía hacer llamadas con su celular en video, podría verlo a él y a Hinata.

Sacó su teléfono y lo llamó.  
Tardó unos segundos en contestar y cuando estaba a punto de colgar escuchó la voz de Naruto murmurando estupideces que ella decidió ignorar.

 _—_ _¿Sakura-chan? ¿Eres tú? —habló apenas con voz agitada._

— Sí, Naruto, hola, ¿estás bien? Te escucho alborotado.

El rubio tardó varios segundos en responder. Ella no tardo mucho tiempo en entender la situación de su amigo. Naruto ahora era un hombre casado. Probablemente ahora estaba con Hinata, después de todo, ya era casi media noche.

 _—_ _Sí, estoy bien 'ttebayo. —respondió sacándola de sus pensamientos y con voz más tranquila — ¿Están bien Sasuke y tú?_

— Oh, sí estamos bien… Quería hablar contigo y con Hinata en una videollamada… —confesó, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, era obvio que Naruto y Hinata estaban indispuestos para aquello en esos momentos. Ella inevitablemente se sintió una molestia, una terrible molestia. — Pero, creo que ahora no puedes, ¿no? —rió nerviosa intentando hacer más cómoda la conversación. Naruto sí era su mejor amigo, pero ahora tenía una vida y al parecer era hora de que ella hiciera la suya.

 _—_ _¿Sakura-chan, sigues ahí? —preguntó Naruto sacándola de sus pensamientos._

— Ah, sí, sí. Bueno, Naruto, creo que estás muy ocupado con Hinata, te hablo luego. —dijo apresurada.

 _—_ _¿Segura que no pasa nada? Somos amigos, cuentas conmigo dattebayo._

— No, todo está bien, a ver si hablamos mañana, adiós. —respondió y colgó sin esperar respuesta, se sentía avergonzada por haber molestado a Naruto y Hinata.

En medio plato su celular vibro, lo tomó y leyó en la pantalla un mensaje, por supuesto; de Naruto.

 ** _"_** ** _Sakura-chan, discúlpame. Estaba ocupado con Hinata, mañana temprano podemos hablar, ¿de acuerdo? Cuídate y salúdame al teme. Dile que se esfuerce en ser más amigable para que no tengas la necesidad de llamar a su mejor (y mucho más divertido) amigo._**

 ** _Te quiere Naruto y Hinata."_**

Sakura sonrió nostálgica al leer el mensaje y guardo su teléfono, realmente amaba a esos dos.

Terminó su plato y se dispuso a regresar a la habitación del hotel donde seguramente Sasuke dormía plácidamente.

Seguía sorprendida por las palabras de Sasuke, sabía que una persona ebria siempre era sincera. ¿Era cierto que Sasuke la deseaba de esa forma? Porque tenía que admitirlo, ella compartía el sentimiento. En muchas ocasiones quería simplemente dejarse llevar, pero su propia conciencia y vergüenza la detenían, ¿y si a él no le gustaba su cuerpo? ¿y si se decepcionaba de que no fuera tan voluptuosa como otras chicas en la aldea? como aquellas dos mujeres en los balnearios.

Esas preguntas siempre habían rondado su cabeza antes de esa noche, pero ahora él había admitido que la quería de forma más física. La deseaba. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Cómo podría actuar?

Caminó sintiendo el piso frío en las plantas de los pies, se acercó a la cama y se acostó a un lado de Sasuke con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, éste apenas se movió. Lo que ahora deseaba era refugiarse con él, acercarse y abrazarlo hasta quedarse dormida. Eso quería, después de todo; lo amaba.

Lo amaba tanto que apenas no cabía en el puro gozo, era una de las cosas más puras que había sentido alguna vez. Aún su corazón palpitaba con rapidez cuando lo veía, aún se sentía como la niña enamorada de aquel chico _cool_ y popular que guardaba secretos y era tan misterioso.  
De pequeña nunca hubiera imaginado que aquel misterio aguardaba tanto dolor y sufrimiento. En muchas ocasiones hubiera querido saberlo antes de que fuera tarde, llenarlo de luz, por desgracia descubrió el dolor de Sasuke demasiado tarde y él se había decidido por la venganza de su clan, una venganza que solo le trajo más dolor al punto de querer e intentar matarla a ella, a Kakashi, a Naruto y a toda la aldea.  
Siempre se había sentido responsable de no haber detenido a tiempo la agonía de Sasuke, pero después de todo, en ese entonces Sasuke ni se inmutaba en mirarla, ¿cómo podría ayudarlo entonces? Nunca lo supo y tal vez al final de cuentas, nunca hizo falta.

Pronto comenzó a sentir los parpados pesados y el sueño se apodero de ella dejándola con esa sensación de incertidumbre en sus hombros.

* * *

Sasuke sintió como la luz del sol le martillaba la cabeza, un sonidito provenía del aparato estúpido que Sakura portaba al cual no le terminaba de entender, ¿Por qué estaba de su lado en la mesita de noche esa cosa tan ruidosa y molesta? estaba en una especie de vibración y se movía de manera extraña. Volteó su mirada y se encontró con Sakura a lado de él respirando calmadamente. Se veía tan hermosa durmiendo así, irradiaba la tranquilidad que él necesitaba en su vida.  
Agarró el aparato y vio el nombre de Naruto con dos formas extrañas a cada lado, uno rojo y otro verde. Presionó el verde pensando que el molesto sonido desaparecería pero solo se encontró con la mirada de Naruto quien ensanchó los ojos al verlo.

 _—_ _¿Sasuke-teme?_ —dijo sorprendido. — _¿Es la cámara del teléfono o realmente alguien te golpeó?_ —se burló.

— ¿Naruto? —respondió Sasuke en un susurro mientras mantenía un ojo cerrado y el otro apenas abierto. Somnoliento. — ¿Cómo puedo verte aquí?

Sasuke se levantó y caminó fuera de la habitación aún con Naruto en la pantalla quién recogía su nueva casa y le gritaba algunas cosas a Hinata sobre su salida, algo que Sasuke ignoró. Llego a la puerta y sin darse cuenta se golpeó el meñique de su pie con la puerta, lanzó una maldición antes de voltear a ver a Sakura arrepentido tapándose la boca con el aparato.

 _—_ _¿Dónde están? ¿Y Sakura-chan?_ —preguntó acercando su rostro al teléfono, como si de esa forma pudiera encontrar a su mejor amiga.

— Durmiendo. —respondió dejando el aparato en una mesita y frotándose los ojos con su única mano.

Vio con su ojo derecho la sonrisa socarrona de su amigo. Pronto entendió lo que pasaba por la mente de Naruto y alzo la ceja, desaprobando la gran estupidez de éste.

— Usuratonkachi… —murmuró. — Responde como es que te puedo ver por esta cosa.

— _¿No sabes nada sobre la tecnología actual?_ —preguntó Naruto en tono burlón volviendo su atención a él. — _Eso que cargas es un teléfono, esto es una videollamada, son bastante útiles ya que así no se utilizan las aves, además de ser seguro, 'ttebayo._

— Hmp, sí sé lo que es… ¿por qué llamas a Sakura? Eres un hombre casado, dobe. —respondió serio bostezando.

Naruto ensanchó los ojos, ofendido. — _¡Sakura es mi mejor amiga teme! Ayer me llamó en la noche, ¿no estabas con ella?_

— Ayer en la noche… —musitó intentando recordar su noche anterior, sin éxito.

— _¿No estabas con ella?_ —volvió a preguntar en tono más serio.

— No me acuerdo… —confesó, aturdido.

— _¿Acaso bebiste anoche? ¿Por qué?_ —le preguntó Naruto ahora preocupado. No creería que alguien pudiera dejar inconsciente a Uchiha Sasuke, lo más lógico era que a éste se le ocurriera beber, pero, ¿por qué?

Sasuke intentaba recordar. Después de ver a Sakura había decidido ir a beber para calmar sus "necesidades" pero al parecer se había pasado y el dolor punzante y la boca seca confirmaban eso. También confirmaban su estupidez. Aunque nunca lo admitiría.

Volteó para encontrarse con la mirada de Naruto, parecía como si quisiera traspasar su cara por la pantalla y lo miraba muy fijamente, incomodándolo.

— _Parece que bebiste mucho Sasuke, ¿por qué?_ —dijo Naruto aún con toda la cara en la pantalla.

— N-nada, cállate. —espetó levemente ruborizado. Obviamente no le diría a su mejor amigo lo mucho que deseaba a su compañera de equipo, la pequeña Sakura que ambos protegían cuando eran niños. Sabía de igual forma que; Naruto no escucharía eso ni aunque le pagaran.

— _¿Tiene que ver con Sakura-chan, verdad?_ —musitó burlón ya manteniendo la distancia entre su cara y la cámara del teléfono. — _No creo que ella bebiera. Solo ha bebido en mi boda…_

— Ya lo sé dobe, ¿por qué llamas a Sakura tan temprano?

— _Es medio día, mira en el celular. Ahí se ve la hora._

— Responde lo otro. —ordenó ya irritado.

— _Sakura-chan me llamó anoche para hacer videollamada, se escuchaba un poco triste, pensé que estabas con ella porque dijo que estaban bien pero no le pregunté porque estaba ocupado con Hinata…_ —se detuvo, completamente sonrojado.

— ¿Y…? —preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja. — Estabas con Hinata y… —pronto comprendió y carraspeó la garganta, incomodo. — No me interesa lo que hagas con tu esposa.

— _No te hagas el inocente teme, tú ya debiste hacerlo con Sakura_.

Eso se sintió como una cubetada de agua helada o una cachetada misma, ¿acaso el destino quería recordarle todo el tiempo aquello que su cuerpo suplicaba pero que él simplemente no sabía hacer? Sasuke no necesitaba que Naruto le recordara justamente eso, menos él. Sintió la cara hirviendo y el calor subiendo a su cuerpo por la vergüenza. Para su desgracia, Naruto lo conocía y demasiado bien.

— _Tú… no… ¿Verdad?_ —preguntó aguantándose la risa.

— Cállate… —murmuró, no era buena idea que Naruto lo hiciera enojar con semejante dolor de cabeza que traía. Sentía como si bombas estuvieran explotando muy cerca de donde él se encontraba, aturdiéndolo.

— _No sabes de lo que te pierdes teme… Realmente, cuando regreses te explicaré el procedimiento con juguetes para que lo entiendas mejor._ —se burló con sonrisa zorruna ya sin aguantarse las carcajadas sonoras.

Sasuke sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a emanar electricidad por su cuerpo, el teléfono comenzó a hacer cortos y apagar y encender la pantalla. Lo último que pudo ver fue la cara de asustado que ahora tenía Naruto. Pronto el celular se apagó. El pelinegro detuvo su raikiri sin comprender completamente lo que acababa de pasar, le dio en cada botón que encontraba intentando que funcionara de nuevo, al parecer lo que había hecho no era la mejor idea que había tenido en su vida. Casi estuvo a punto de aventar tal objeto hasta que una suave y dulce voz detuvo sus intenciones.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

Volteó para encontrarse con una pelirrosa que vestía un hermoso camisón blanco el cual le quedaba perfecto y liviano. Ensanchó los ojos sorprendido ante la belleza de Sakura, el diamante purpura en su frente le daba un toque sensual y exótico, el escote muy disimulado dejaba ver el inicio de la piel más blanca de su pecho, unas cuantas pecas, eso era lo que podía notar de aquella piel blanca que probablemente era más tersa y suave que la del resto de su cuerpo.

 _El resto de su cuerpo…_

Aquel camisón le quedaba perfectamente bien. Lucía tan hermosa. Podía ver la mayor parte de aquellas piernas desnudas y descalzas, estaba completamente atónito ante aquella belleza que portaba su antigua compañera de equipo.

Ella, luciendo tan inocente y pura, él comenzaba a cuestionarse sobre si realmente merecía a Sakura, estaba claro que no. No la merecía en absoluto. No merecía nada que pudiera venir de ella después de tanto dolor que le había ocasionado.

Pero, ¿podría ganárselo? ¿Podría esforzarse lo suficiente para merecer tal pureza? Actuar sin pensar, hacerla feliz, ser feliz con ella manteniendo la promesa que le había hecho hace tan solo pocos días y que ella le había hecho hace tantos años.

No conocía el amor de pareja, ni siquiera podía explicar esa calidez que sentía en el pecho cuando la tenía cerca, esa sensación de algún tipo de felicidad cuando caminaba con ella y ella, sin preguntarle, tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus finos dedos. No podía explicar esa pasión que sentía cuando la besaba queriendo continuar, esa paz al dormir que solo lograba si la tenía a lado con ella en brazo, sintiendo esa respiración calmada y caliente en su pecho.  
Tal vez eso era amor, un amor que a final de cuentas él necesitaba de verdad y solo ella le podría brindar.

— Sasuke-kun… —repitió sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza y la volteó a ver de nuevo, esta vez directo a los ojos jade, siguió la mirada de ella directo al celular que aún mantenía en su mano derecha.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —le preguntó con voz suave acercándose a él.

— Esta cosa dejó de funcionar…

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó tomando el celular de la mano de Sasuke y apretando el botón de encender, pero nada; el aparato no funcionaba.

— Hablaba con Naruto, me hizo enojar y use el raikiri para asustarlo y…

— ¿Hiciste qué? Sasuke-kun, este es un aparato eléctrico, lo debiste haber sobrecargado…

— Hm, no pensé que esas cosas fueran tan vulnerables. —respondió levemente ofendido.

Él nunca usaría aparatos tan inservibles y desechables, preferia usar aves de toda la vida.  
— No, son bastante útiles y ahora tendré que comprar otro… —musitó para después mirar el aspecto de Sasuke.

Lucía unas terribles ojeras alrededor de ambos ojos, su cabello estaba completamente revuelto, su boca se veía seca y parecía ligeramente mareado. Posó una mano en su mejilla sorprendiendo al chico.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó acariciando su mejilla. — ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice? —preguntó a la defensiva.

— No mucho… Viste a tus antiguos compañeros de Taka y…

— ¿Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo? —la interrumpió sorprendido.

— Solo Karin y Suigetsu… —aclaró.

— ¿Qué más? —le preguntó. — ¿Dije algo o… hice algo?

Estaba asustado, no lo admitiría, claro estaba. Recordaba como hace tan solo unos días se había puesto Sakura, como había dicho cosas que sobria no diría ni en broma…  
El solo pensarse en una situación tan bochornosa hizo que quisiera usar el chidori en sí mismo. Era el último Uchiha vivo y el solo estaba pisoteando su apellido haciendo cosas tan estúpidas.  
Solo por sus necesidades básicas.

Lo sabía, el sexo era una necesidad básica, al menos él lo consideraba así, podría serlo pero no era necesaria, podría controlarse, dejarla de lado y seguir con su vida. ¿No?  
En cierto punto le molestaba que Naruto ya viviera una vida de recién casado plena, era estúpido competir por algo tan banal y lo sabía, de cualquier modo no tendría relaciones con Sakura por algo tan estúpido como su absurda competencia con Naruto.

— Ahm, Sasuke-kun, me iré a bañar. Tal vez hablemos luego. —cortó la conversación y le acarició la mejilla y caminó hacia el baño, pero una cálida mano la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca. Ella sonrojada chocó con la mirada seria y un poco fría de Sasuke.

— Sasuke-kun… —musitó.

Él seguía sin decir palabra, solo la miraba. Desvió la mirada a su mano que tocaba su tersa piel y carraspeó la garganta.

— Deja que me bañe yo primero. —pidió.

Se miraron por varios segundos, Sasuke no soltaba la muñeca de Sakura, solo la miraba.

Sus sentimientos comenzaban a volverse más fuertes y en parte no le gustaba. Había sentido esos sentimientos solo con su familia. Amar a Sakura significaba temer que algo le pasara, temer perderla, temer el volver a sentir ese dolor inimaginable. Temer esa sensación de odio que le quemaba la garganta y el pecho, odio, venganza.  
No, Sakura era fuerte, la ninja más fuerte de Konoha. La mejor médico. No tenía que preocuparse, conocía sus habilidades. Cualquier que se atrevería a tocarla no viviría ni para contarlo.

La soltó abruptamente y sin mirarla. Siempre había sentido esa sensación de protegerla, al menos cuando eran niños y ahora eso aumentaba. Cerró la puerta del baño y dejó a Sakura algo descolocada.

Sakura en cambio se acercó y recogió el poncho que yacía en el suelo. Miró su celular, la pantalla completamente negra. Intentó prenderlo, sin éxito. Decidió cargarlo esperando que eso solucionara el problema.  
Se recostó en la cama con ambas rodillas colgando en el pie de ésta. Pensativa. Escuchó como la regadera se habría, ¿qué podría ser lo que pudiera estar pensando Sasuke? La había visto de una forma completamente distinta a como podría verla alguna vez.  
Una clase de calidez indescriptible en aquellos ojos tan negros como la noche. Sí, su mirada seguía tan seca como acostumbraba y tan difícil de descifrar, pero aquellas palabras…  
"Porque te deseo tanto que el alcohol era la única forma de calmarme…" golpeaba su cabeza. Esas palabras y el simple hecho de imaginar lo que podría sentir Sasuke al verla la hacía sonrojar, su vientre ardía de forma inexplicable, como si sus entrañas bailaran en llamas por aquella creciente excitación.

Ella también lo quería de esa forma, deseaba sentir los labios cálidos de Sasuke por todo su cuerpo, deseaba sentir su masculinidad, deseaba sentirse deseada por él. Siempre lo había deseado y ahora era correspondida.

¿Por qué recurrir al alcohol para calmar un deseo humano? Más bien, una necesidad para ambos. Eran pareja ahora y parecía ser que los dos se correspondían con el mismo deseo. Era un hecho.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, se levantó encontrándose con el joven Uchiha que ya estaba completamente vestido y con un mejor aspecto. Gotas caían de su cabello negro junto con esa mirada indiferente, más el rinnegan tan presente; Sakura no pudo evitar encontrarlo atractivo… Sexy.

— Sakura, ya debemos irnos porque… ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó al ver aquella mirada en la pelirrosa.

Ésta pronto se acercó hasta que quedo a un metro de distancia del pelinegro. Alguien tenía que arriesgarse y dar el primer paso en su relación. Estaba decidida a ser ella primero.

— Sasuke-kun, ayer en tu estado de ebriedad me dijiste por qué bebiste. —confesó, segura de sus intenciones.

El pelinegro ensanchó los ojos por la sorpresa. Aquello no era algo bueno, si había sido lo suficientemente estúpido para decirle los motivos que lo orillaron a beber hasta perder la conciencia no había dudas que su orgullo había sido pisoteado por él. No volvería a beber en su vida. Lo juraba.

— ¿Y qué dije? —preguntó apacible intentando ocultar su nerviosismo creciente.

Sakura se acercó hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros del cuerpo de Sasuke, mirando solo sus ojos mientras se acercaba.  
Con sus dedos toco su mentón cuadrado, trazando un camino hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, éste se puso un poco tenso por el contacto, pero intentaba parecer lo más sereno posible.  
Cuando Sakura se puso de puntas y beso la mejilla de Sasuke acariciando su rostro con ambas manos, él ya no sabía cómo reaccionar o que hacer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo besó con desesperación. Por una milésima de segundo Sasuke se sorprendió. Pronto beso a Sakura con la misma desesperación ya contenida. Ésta salto entrelazando las piernas en la cadera de Sasuke mientras él posaba su mano en el suave muslo ya visible. Deseaba tener una segunda mano para sostener su rostro, para acercarla más a él.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la cama matrimonial e incorporó a Sakura poniéndose encima de ella y besando su mejilla mientras acariciaba su pierna y muslo. La pelirrosa pudo sentir que algo crecía en la entrepierna de éste y tenía que admitir la sorpresa ante tanta desesperación y deseo contenido que él estaba demostrando.

Sakura deseosa comenzó a levantar los bordes de la camiseta negra que Sasuke traía. Éste accedió y antes de que pudiera quitársela y empezar su escucharon el golpe de la puerta, interrumpiéndolos.

— ¡Mierda! —farfulló Sasuke, molesto levantándose y acomodándose la camiseta que segundos atrás estaba a punto de quitarse.

Volteó a ver a Sakura, ésta se encontraba con los tirantes del camisón a cada lado de sus brazos, sus piernas descubiertas asomando las bragas, el cabello rosa revuelto y las mejillas completamente rojas.  
Caminó directo a la puerta, cubrió su ojo izquierdo con su cabello húmedo y abrió encontrándose con el dichoso líder de aquella aldea.

— ¡Hola! —saludo radiante. — Venía a preguntar cómo habían pasado su estadía aquí.

— Bueno, nosotros… —comenzó Sasuke que intentaba controlar las ganas de atravesarle un chidori en el pecho.

— La pasamos muy bien. —lo interrumpió Sakura adelantándose en la puerta.

— Me alegro. —respondió. — Venía también a invitarlos a un restaurante para que prueben la mejor comida de la aldea, ¿qué dicen?

— Bueno, nosotros…

— Estaremos encantados. —lo interrumpió de nuevo Sakura. — ¿Dónde es?

— Está a algunas calles, pueden arreglarse e iremos con ustedes, vengo con mi esposa. —exclamó alegre.

— Bueno, bajamos en un momento. —respondió Sakura ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa.

El hombre se despidió manteniendo aún una sonrisa. Sakura cerró la puerta y pasó de Sasuke ignorándolo completamente, éste en cambio, miraba hacia sus pantalones sintiendo como la excitación tan fuerte que había sentido hace tan solo unos momentos se calmaba y bajaba, puso su mano tapando esa zona y sintiéndose terriblemente estúpido y vulnerable.  
Volteó a ver a Sakura que tomaba su ropa ninja y se acercaba al baño para cambiarse. Se veía tan tranquila que Sasuke se sorprendió que él fuera el descolocado y no ella, ¿qué acababa de pasar?

Sakura entró al baño ignorando a Sasuke por completo. Se adentró y después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, comenzó a inhalar y exhalar con rapidez, intentando desesperadamente calmarse.

¿Qué era lo que estaba a punto de hacer? Sabía que ambos estaban decididos a hacerlo y si no hubiera sido por aquella interrupción definitivamente lo habrían hecho. Ella había sentido la desesperación de Sasuke en su pierna y al meditarlo mejor, se arrepintió y agradeció que fueran interrumpidos. Vaya cobarde.

Se cambió a su ropa habitual ninja, mojó su rostro con agua helada y volvió a inhalar y exhalar en repetidas ocasiones.

Había visto lo desconcertado que estaba Sasuke y no quería encararlo y confesarle lo cobarde y patética que ahora era.  
Pero tarde o temprano tenía que salir del baño y hablar.  
Salió fingiendo seguridad pero para su sorpresa Sasuke ya traía puesto el poncho, había acomodado ambas mochilas y se encontraba tranquilo esperando en la puerta sin decir palabra.  
Ella se acercó a él aceptando la mochila que él le ofrecía, serió e indiferente como siempre. Ninguno dijo nada de lo sucedido y simplemente salieron del hotel.

* * *

 ** _¡Hooooolaaaa!_**

 _¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que abandoné el fic? Pos no._

 _Lo sé, lo sé, una semana de retraso, lo siento. Tuve que posponerlo y ahora les explico el por qué.  
Igual no pueden quejarse, es un capítulo muy largo. _

_Verán, primero que nada, me atrasé, soy estúpida y no tengo los capítulos ya escritos. :v  
Segundo, FF fallaba y no veía la aceptación del otro capítulo, además que es el que menos reviews ha tenido, eso duele. ):  
Digamos que me sentí un poco desilusionada… ¿Pa' que los engaño?Además de que nadie me pregunto por él. :c_

 _Y bueno, también les diré algo, lo que yo hago primero, es poner lo principal del capítulo y después rellenarlo, arreglarlo y subirlo, lo leo varias veces hasta que estoy conforme pero, casi nunca lo estoy. Me doy cuenta que soy un poco mediocre en esta área. 3:  
Antes era peor… pero meh._

 _Ahora, respecto al capítulo, sí, hay muuuuucha tensión entre esos dos. Lo sé, lo sé y lamento decepcionarlos pero dejaré la sexualidad de ambos a un lado en el siguiente capítulo. Sorry. (?_

 _Les reitero que acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas, amo los reviews, no sean malos y déjenme su opinión, motiva un montón. Créanme.  
Y bueno, espero no me odien por creer que ya había abandonado el fic… xD_

 _Nos vemos el próximo viernes. :D_

 _Por cierto, estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic igual SS, no lo subiré hasta que tenga varios caps, pero tranquilos, sé que no se decepcionaran._

 _¡Saludos!_

 ** _Leslie H._**


	9. Chapter 9 Fortaleza e independencia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 9 "Fortaleza e independencia"_**

* * *

Salieron del hotel sin decirse palabra. Sasuke sintió los rayos de luz como cuchillos en su cabeza que se enterraban sin piedad causándole un terrible dolor que quemaba. Definitivamente no volvería a tomar. No estaba acostumbrado y de igual forma, el Sake casi no le gustaba.

Sakura en cambio no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba demasiado apenada con él. Se había arrepentido después de la interrupción y ahora no se atrevía ni a hablar.

No necesariamente era que no estuviera lista para tener relaciones sexuales. Era mejor dicho la persona que caminaba a su lado. Uchiha Sasuke, la persona que ella intentó matar en una ocasión y la misma persona que la intentó matar en dos ocasiones en el mismo día. La misma persona de la que había estado enamorada durante toda su vida y que ahora, mostraba el mismo interés por ella. Estaba lista, lo sabía, pero muy en el fondo, dado la persona en cuestión, le resultaba incomodo pensar en ello. Por mucho que lo amara.  
Aunque también sabía que lo mejor que podría hacer era dejar de pensar demasiado el asunto. Dejarse llevar, tal y como esperaba de Sasuke. Si éste en algún momento pensaba en ella como la niña inútil e infantil que había sido alguna vez, tal vez se arrepentiría incluso de intentar tener algo con ella.  
Pero, ahora eran dos adultos, dos personas listas para dar ese paso. O al menos eso esperaba.

Habían bajado los escalones en completo silencio y muy pocas veces sus miradas habían chocado involuntariamente, pero Sasuke seguía tan indiferente y serio, como si no le interesara en absoluto el asunto. Algo que preocupó a la pelirrosa.

Ella aún no lograba acostumbrarse, después de tantos años, a que Sasuke era una persona introvertida y privada. No mostraba sus emociones al aire como Naruto.

Aún recordaba hace dos años, cuando los había encontrado en el valle del fin desangrándose, recordaba perfectamente como el ojo de Sasuke se veía ligeramente cristalino. Había llorado. Podía asegurarlo. Pero no se atrevió a preguntar pues no era de su incumbencia.  
Siempre sintió y por desgracia, que ella sobraba en la vida de Sasuke, que después de tanto tiempo él siempre sería ajeno a ella. Eso cambió cuando él (sin que ella preguntara) le había contado el enorme sacrificio que su hermano había hecho por él y por la aldea entera. Sintió poco a poco como Sasuke la dejaba entrar en su vida, como se sentía cómodo con ella a tal punto de dormir tranquilo si ella estaba a su lado. Lo mismo pasaba con ella. Podía sentir poco a poco como Sasuke la aceptaba, la dejaba ayudarlo y sacarlo de poco a poco de la oscuridad. Algo que siempre anhelo. Tal vez por su vocación sentía esa necesidad de ayudar a las personas. Pero Sasuke era un caso distinto, aun cuando su amor había comenzado de la manera más superficial posible, aquello floreció y en algún punto se volvió tormentoso. Aun cuando ella no fuera la razón, siempre quiso ver a Sasuke feliz, siempre deseo que él encontrara la felicidad anhelada.

Se adentraron en la aldea con la pareja de mediana edad conformada por el líder y su esposa. Una noble mujer poco más alta que Sakura, con cabello rubio y largo. Unos ojos azules llamativos que tenían unas cuantas pero no muy notorias arrugas alrededor. Una mujer bastante atractiva a los ojos de Sakura.

Saludaron (más que nada Sakura, haciendo leves referencias a ambos) y se dispusieron a caminar hacia el restaurante predilecto de la pareja mientras el hombre relataba algunas historias que no eran de interés para ninguno de los dos.

Si fuera por ambos, se habrían ido apenas los primeros rayos del sol saludaban al día. Eso sí a Sasuke no se le hubiera ocurrido beber el día anterior. Sakura lo conocía y sabía que era puntual. Se habría levantado y la hubiera despertado, listo para irse. Por desgracia, Sasuke tampoco era muy paciente o sutil, y Sakura lo sabía.

Llegaron al restaurante y sin mucha gana se sentaron en silencio uno al lado del otro. La pareja les siguió sentándose frente a ellos.

— Pidan lo que se les antoje, nosotros pagamos.

Al final desayunaron y siguieron la conversación de aquel hombre. Sasuke solo asentía deseando ya irse de ahí. Agradecía la hospitalidad que ambos les brindaban, pero deseaba poder salir de la aldea y continuar con la misión. Sakura en cambio se encargaba de seguirles la corriente aunque le importara poco la conversación.  
Él hombre relataba sobre cómo había ido creciendo esa pequeña aldea a la cual llamaban hogar mientras la mujer (al igual que Sakura) solo asentía y sonreía.  
Cuando terminaron, ambos se levantaron. Sakura hizo una leve y respetuosa referencia agradeciendo la hospitalidad a ambas personas. Sasuke solo se limitó a asentir en forma de despedida.  
Antes de salir de la aldea, Sakura pasó a aquel auditorio para ver a los heridos que afortunadamente se recuperaban con éxito. Algunos que el día anterior apenas recuperaban la conciencia, hoy ya sonreían y platicaban alegremente.

— Me alegra tanto que ellos ya estén mejor… —musitó sin pensar, acto seguido se tapó la boca pues no pensaba decirlo en voz alta. Sólo consiguió que Sasuke clavara sus ojos carbón en ella, examinando sus palabras. Ella, sonrojada, desvió la mirada hacia aquellas personas nuevamente, deseando que él desviara su intimidante mirada de ella.

— Fue gracias a ti. —masculló, casi inaudible dándose la vuelta sin decir nada más. — Vámonos.

Sakura, más sonrojada por aquellas palabras se apresuró hacia Sasuke, no sin antes despedirse de algunos habitantes heridos que le agradecían por haberlos salvado. Ella se limitaba a sonreírles y despedirse con un gesto de mano puesto que Sasuke ya mostraba impaciencia por irse.  
Llegaron a la puerta y se apresuraron hacia el enorme bosque. Sería un camino largo y ambos lo sabían.

Sakura se mantenía callada, observó la manga izquierda de Sasuke, meneándose por el viento, vacía. Aún no entendía porque no aceptaba el brazo con las células de Hashirama. Y parecía que el mantenía las razones para sí mismo.  
No podía negar que dolía que aún no confiara lo suficiente en ella para decirle aquellas razones, pero sabía que estaba en todo su derecho el ocultarlo y tenía que aceptar eso, no importaba cuanto quisiera ayudarlo.

Sasuke en cambio, la miró de reojo, su cabello rosa que apenas tocaba sus hombros, sus labios rosados frunciéndose en ocasiones, su mirada fija en el camino.  
Tenía una muy sutil sonrisa en los labios, una mirada tranquila y serena. Sin siquiera un atisbo de odio. No había rudeza en sus facciones, no había siquiera dolor. Ella era luz. Era tan cálida que algunas veces incluso se preguntaba si merecía algo así. Tal vez lo mejor para ella sería encontrar a una persona mejor que él, alguien que pudiera darse más a las emociones y muestras de cariño. Alguien que sí la mereciera. Por desgracia la mínima idea de verla con alguien más y sonreírle a alguien más de esa misma forma que le sonreía a él, lo molestaba de sobremanera. Era una sensación desagradable que calaba.  
Habían pasado sólo unos días desde que había regresado a la aldea y emprendido la misión, y ahora ya no podía separarse de ella.

No pensaba decirle nada más, muy en el fondo se sentía nervioso por el momento que habían vivido horas atrás. Había sido ligeramente bochornoso para ambos, No obstante aún no comprendía por qué su cuerpo se había sentido tan apretado. Tan impaciente. Le molestaba el hecho de sentirse tan vulnerable a Sakura. Le molestaba que ella y sólo ella causara esas reacciones en él. No obstante, le gustaba. Era un sentimiento nuevo, excitante, si se permitía pensarlo. Él era un hombre y ella una mujer, era natural que se sintieran atraídos, ¿no?  
Todos los conocidos de él probablemente ya habían experimentado aquello, después de todo, tenían casi 20 años. Justo como él.

Siguieron caminando por el bosque en un camino de tierra casi desértico que llevaba hacia otros pueblos. Por momentos se sentaban por cortos periodos de tiempo para descansar sin dirigirse la palabra. Sakura ya se encontraba cansada, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada y además era demasiado orgullosa como para hablarle a Sasuke así como así. Se limitaba a seguirlo cada vez que Sasuke se levantaba y seguía caminando. Tenía que esperar a que él se sintiera lo suficientemente cansado para detenerse más tiempo y descansar.

* * *

Naruto caminaba con Hinata por la aldea, ella agarraba tímidamente su brazo. Podía ver las miradas llenas de recelo de algunas admiradoras del héroe del mundo Shinobi. Algunas incluso tenían el atrevimiento de acercarse y coquetearle en sus narices. Pero Naruto simplemente negaba con la cabeza alegando que la tímida y dulce mujer que lo acompañaba era su esposa y que respetaran eso y a ella.  
Ella solo se sonrojaba más cuando escuchaba la seguridad de sus palabras. No tenía que sorprenderse. Después de todo ella se había enamorado de él por esa misma seguridad y determinación.  
Cuando Naruto la acercó más a ella y le sonrió, se llenó de confianza. Después de todo, ambos estaban enamorados uno del otro.

Llevaban solo semana y media de casados, pero más de un año de pareja. Ya se conocían perfectamente y no había noche en la que Naruto no necesitara la compañía de Hinata.  
Cuando era muy joven, dormía sólo. En las noches lluviosas y de invierno, le costaba calentarse. Siempre muy en el fondo deseó que su mamá lo calentara, lo abrazara y lo ayudara a dormir. Pero sólo conseguía truenos que lo despertaban del ensueño, aires helados que se adentraban por las rendijas de sus ventanas, y completa oscuridad. Quería convencerse que no necesitaba nada, que pronto sería el Hokage y conseguiría una calefacción. Ese sueño lograba calmar su tristeza, pero sólo momentáneamente.  
Ahora si sentía frio, el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata lograba brindarle esa calidez. En el invierno entrelazaban sus piernas y él la abrazaba por la cintura diciéndole lo mucho que la quería y agradecía por estar en su vida y tenerle la paciencia a un despistado como él que antes no se daba cuentas de las acciones de ella.  
Besaba su cuello y la pegaba más a él para evitar completamente el frío. Hinata simplemente se limitaba a apretar su mano y sonreír sin que Naruto lo notara. No importaba si Naruto notaba sus acciones, ella lo seguiría ayudando y apoyando aún si no lo hubiera notado.  
Aún no sabía cómo es que él la había notado tan de repente. Pero nunca le había preguntado, tampoco es que le interesara en absoluto. Estaba feliz, él la hacía feliz.

Se adentraron a Ichiraku Ramen sentándose en los lugares de siempre. Naruto se encargó de pedir ambos platos de ramen.

— ¿Ya te enteraste que Temari está embarazada? —mencionó el rubio soplándole a los fideos del plato que acababan de servirle.

— ¿En serio? —musitó la joven que al mirar su plato y los ingredientes, sintió un leve mareo y asco, regresando el fideo al caldo esperando que aquel síntoma se le pasara pronto para que pudiera empezar a comer.

— Sí, Shikamaru no pierde el tiempo, 'ttebayo. —exclamó con una leve risita tomando el trozo de carne y llevándolo a sus labios para luego ver que el plato de Hinata seguía lleno. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó masticando el trozo de cerdo y comenzando a tomar el caldo.

— Sí, sí tengo Naruto-kun… —musitó sin mirarlo, su mirada fija en su plato. — Pero me siento un poco rara.

Naruto sintió que se atragantaba con el caldo al escuchar eso. Enseguida comenzó a toser. Controlándolo de poco a poco para luego clavar sus ojos azules en Hinata, preocupado. — ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó tomando su mano.

— Sabes que me encanta el ramen. —dijo fijando sus ojos perla en los azules de su esposo. — Pero tengo nauseas…

— Tenemos que ir al hospital de Konoha. —exclamó. — Viejo, mi esposa no se siente bien así que no comió su plato… Igual, tome el dinero de ambos.

No podía evitar preocuparse. Hinata era la familia que siempre había deseado, la mujer que abrazaba cada noche, la calidez que necesitó toda su vida. El perderla significaba un dolor más grande que el que hubiera sentido alguna vez. Podría ser un simple síntoma que se trataba en un día o podía ser algo grave. De cualquier forma, no se quedaría con la duda.

Dejo las monedas y tomó a Hinata de la mano sin dejar que Teuchi replicara. Había escuchado la conversación y tenía el leve presentimiento de lo que sucedía. Pero tal vez no era la persona adecuada para decir sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Sonrió y recordó al inocente niño de 6 años que se acercaba para ayudarlo con tal de recibir un buen plato de ramen. Él y su hija siempre habían sido buenos con él. Al final de cuentas, eran de las pocas personas que sabían quiénes eran los padres de aquel chico y su hija siempre adoró a Kushina. Aún si no hubieran conocido a sus padres, jamás lo hubiera rechazado. Sabían que era un joven de buen corazón. Había heredado la voluntad de fuego. Ahora aquel hombre, que una vez fue despreciado, tenía una esposa, tenía alguien que lo esperaría en las noches, tenía a alguien que lo hacía feliz, y probablemente, ya no solo serían ellos dos.

Sonrió nostálgico y tomó el plato lleno que comenzaba a enfriarse. Sí, algo podría estar gestándose. Y ambos ni lo esperaban.

* * *

Sakura se recostó en el suave césped ya agotada, quería dormir. Tenía una excelente condición física pero seguía siendo un ser humano y caminar durante tantas horas a medio día con tan poco descanso no era precisamente reconfortante.  
Sasuke se acercó a ella preguntándole -O mascullando- si estaba bien. Ella asintió sobando sus piernas cuando sintió algo filoso rozar su brazo y chocar en el árbol que estaba detrás.  
Ella se levantó y Sasuke se puso instintivamente frente a ella para protegerla. Estaba molesto por no haber detectado al enemigo y por haber permitido que le rozara el brazo a Sakura que ya comenzaba a sangrar.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó chocando sus ojos negros con los jade de ella. Volteó la cabeza y notó un chakra verde. Se estaba sanando.

— Sí… Solo fue un rasguño… —masculló mirando hacía la misma dirección que Sasuke, molesta por no haber esquivado el Kunai a tiempo.

Ambos miraron hacia donde venía el kunai, pronto una lluvia de éstos y shurikens atacó y Sasuke activó el Susanoo para protegerlos a ambos.  
Por desgracia no podía utilizar el Susanoo en su fase completa por lo que sólo utilizo una parte para cubrirlos a los dos.

— El enemigo. —intuyó Sakura. — A él es quien se refería Kakashi-sensei.

— Hmp, solo están atacando con Kunais, son fáciles. —aseguró Sasuke, ningún Kunai podría traspasar su susanoo.

De pronto una ráfaga de viento empujo a ambos, Sasuke logró no desactivar el susanoo pero aún así el enemigo pudo tirarlos con la ráfaga. Se levantaron esperando que el atacante se presentara ante ellos.  
Pronto un hombre pálido y musculoso salió de su escondite sus facciones demostraba que tenía poco más de 40 años. Canas plateadas se asomaban por todo su cabello castaño oscuro.  
Junto a él, una mujer rubia y esbelta de cabello hasta las rodillas se asomó, tenía que ser al menos 15 años más joven que él hombre, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello rizado completamente. Ninguno de los dos tenía una banda por lo que eran ninjas desterrados. Probablemente pagarían por ellos en el libro bingo. Ambos miraron con sorna a Sakura y Sasuke pero ellos no bajaron la guardia.

— El último Uchiha y una muchachita tonta… —miró con desprecio a ambos. — Creo que es la estúpida alumna de la vieja Tsunade.

— Vaya… —comenzó la rubia. — No pensé que un chico tan guapo estaría con… —miró de arriba a abajo a Sakura con desdén. — Ella.

Sakura simplemente mantenía su mirada fija en ambos. No se rebajaría a insultos tan pobres. Ninguna misión tenía que tomársela personal y sobre todo no podía dejarse llevar por comentarios de su persona. Algo que siempre le había enseñado su maestra era a ser segura de sí misma. Y lo era. Después de algunas burlas que había recibido por su frente, ella sabía que era atractiva tal vez no era tan llamativa como Ino, pero ella sabía perfectamente lo que valía.  
Era algo que tenía que agradecerle a Ino y algo que de igual forma, siempre admiraría de ella; su seguridad. Aun cuando se habían distanciado de pequeñas (por Sasuke) ella siempre la protegería e Ino le había demostrado lo mismo en los examenes Chunnin. De cierta forma, después de éstos volvieron a unirse más y más y siempre contaban una con la otra. Era como su hermana.

Apretó el agarre a su kunai y lo aventó en dirección a la rubia.  
Ella simplemente levantó la mano deteniendo el kunai sin tocarlo, lo volteó y lo lanzó hacia Sakura con tanta fuerza que logró agrietar una parte del susanoo de Sasuke.

— Sasuke-kun… ella… —comenzó a hablar pero la mano de Sasuke la detuvo.

— Parece que ella puede controlar los objetos como Pain, y tiene una fuerza igual o mayor a la tuya, Sakura. Aún no sé lo que hace él. —explico el Uchiha sin mirarla.

— ¿Cómo sabes de las habilidades de Pain? —le preguntó, confundida.

No había forma de que Sasuke supiera de las habilidades de Pain pero de igual forma, no le sorprendía en absoluto. Aun así, la curiosidad le ganaba.

— En mi viaje de redención lo investigué, junto con los otros. Averigüé quien era cada Pain… —explicó sin voltear a verla.

— Mucha charla… —exclamó la mujer rubia fingiendo un bostezo. Momentos después inhaló y al soltar el aire, otra ráfaga de viento los empujó.

— Sakura. —la llamó, con esa particular forma de alargar su nombre, llamando su atención. — Vete de aquí.

— ¿¡Qué!? —preguntó Sakura sobresaltándose. — Debes estar bromeando… Yo…

— Sakura, obedece. —ordenó aun sin voltear a verla. — Ella logró agrietar el susanoo, no sabemos que más cosas sea capaz de hacer.

— ¡Yo puedo pelear perfectamente! —exclamó furiosa. — Tengo el Byakugo no in y la restauración divina… Sasuke-kun, confía en mi…  
— ¡Sakura! —espetó ya molesto volteando a verla. — Me vas a estorbar si te qued…

Antes de que pudiera terminar sintió como la chica lo abofeteaba callándolo; — ¡Deja de tratarme como tu débil compañera de equipo, shannaro!

Sasuke parpadeo varias veces, su mirada oscureciéndose. Volteó de nuevo ignorándola; — Haz lo que quieras. —masculló. — Si te intentan matar no esperes que te salve. —soltó posando su única mano en el mango de su katana.

— No te preocupes, ya no necesito que me salves. —sentenció ella ajustándose sus guantes de piel. Aunque ligeramente dolida por las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

Sasuke no esperaba aquella respuesta. Sabía que era fuerte, sabía que era capaz. Pero desde que se volvieron equipo, aun cuando creyera que era inútil para el combate. Quería y debía protegerla. Siempre había sido el pegamento en su equipo. Siempre había sido la niña de cabellos exóticos que mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios siempre que lo veía. Eso hasta que la abandonó en aquella banca. Después de aquello sólo le ocasionaba lágrimas.  
Ahora en cambio, ella era una mujer fuerte, confiada, decidida y hermosa. Tal vez siempre lo había sido. Pero su venganza era más importante. No tenía tiempo para fijarse en su antigua compañera de equipo.

Permaneció dentro del susanoo esperando a que los enemigos comenzaran a atacar. Eran ellos los que planeaban atacar la hoja y por supuesto ninguno de los dos lo permitiría.

— Espero ya dejen su estúpida discusión de pareja disfuncional. —mencionó la rubia con sorna.

Ambos la ignoraron y se dispusieron a atacarla. Se alejaron un poco para tener más espacio y que Sasuke pudiera usar las flechas. Sakura se preparó para cualquier clase de ataque. Miró al hombre de atrás y a él no parecía interesarle en lo más mínimo la lucha.

— Primero te sacaré a ti de ese estúpido Susanoo. —señaló a Sakura. — Me estorbas… Me desharé de ti y me divertiré con tu novio… —le guiñó el ojo a Sasuke, pero éste ni se inmutó.

— No me subestimes tan fácilmente… —sonrió Sakura.

Sasuke preparó la flecha y la lanzó lo más rápido que pudo intentando darle, ella la esquivó con rapidez moviéndose a un lado. Estando a metro de distancia con una mano controló la flecha y la lanzó hacia ambos. Sasuke la esquivó pero Sakura al no reaccionar rápido salió del susanoo y alejándose lo suficiente de Sasuke como para que la atacaran.  
El hombre que estaba detrás reaccionó rápido y corrió hacia Sasuke el cual ya intentaba acercarse a Sakura.

— ¡Yumiko, encárgate de esa mocosa idiota! —gritó corriendo directamente hacia Sasuke. — ¡Yo me encargo del Uchiha!

— ¡De acuerdo! —gritó corriendo hacia Sakura.

Sakura se preparó, cargó chakra en sus puños y corrió hacia ella. Antes de que pudiera golpearla una mano de luz morada la cubrió evitando el golpe de Yumiko a Sakura.  
Ésta se percató que el susanoo de Sasuke la cubría por completo. Sasuke desde lejos se protegía pero parecía más empeñado en protegerla a ella.

— ¡Sasuke-kun, puedo protegerme por mi misma! —espetó ya fastidiada de la poca confianza y sobreprotección que demostraba el Uchiha. — ¡Déjame salir! —ordenó.

Sasuke ni se inmuto en mirarla, con la otra parte del susanoo estaba decidido a derrotar a aquel hombre. Aún desconocía sus habilidades y eso era un problema.

— Parece que tu novio cree que eres débil… —se burló la rubia acercándose a la mano del susanoo donde Sakura permanecía encerrada fulminándola con la mirada. — No te preocupes, te facilitaré el trabajo sacándote de ahí. Así serás más fácil de matar.

Yumiko se acercó y con un simple puñetazo destrozo completamente la mano del susanoo empujando a Sakura en el impacto.  
Sakura cayó al menos 5 metros lejos de Yumiko chocando con un árbol.

La mirada de Sasuke se oscureció aún más al presenciar como Sakura chocaba contra el árbol haciendo un leve gemido de dolor.  
Antes de poder reaccionar, vio por el rabillo del ojo un kunai dirigiéndose directamente a su pecho. Pudo esquivarlo apenas con la mano del susanoo.

— Tu novia no tiene salvación ante la fuerza de Yumiko. Declárala muerta… Y si no me prestas atención, terminaras igual. —sentenció captando su atención.

Le hervía la sangre de impotencia. Él sabía que llevar a Sakura con él no era buena idea. Incluso aunque la misión era para ambos, él hubiera preferido ir sólo y dejarla en la aldea donde sabía que permanecería segura.  
Lo que no previó, fue como se levantaba Sakura del suelo. Ahora pelearía en serio. Conocía la fuerza de Sakura, pero no sabía a qué nivel era la de la rubia, mayor o menor. Sakura podría salir herida y él no permitiría eso.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes? —retó Sakura tronando sus dedos. — Bien, me toca a mí.

Antes de que Yumiko se diera cuenta, el suelo se partió, ella tambaleando apenas logró estabilizarse cuando una pelirrosa desde arriba se acercaba lista para asestarle un buen golpe.

— ¡SHANNARO! —gritó antes de golpearla pero Yumiko se movió rápido y Sakura solo le dio otro golpe al suelo partiéndolo más.

Ambas dieron un salto hacia atrás quedando a varios metros de distancia. Sakura limpió el hilo de sangre que tenía en la barbilla.

No podía permitirse perder, no podía permitir que Sasuke la salvara. No de nuevo. Había decidido que nunca caminaría detrás de nadie. Que nunca volvería a bajar la cabeza dejando que otros la salvaran. Fuera su sensei, su mejor amigo o aquella persona de la que siempre estuvo enamorada.

Ella era fuerte, ella había vencido a un Akatsuki, nada más y nada menos que a Sasori. Lo había vencido y además seguía juntando chakra para el Byakugo. Era la alumna de la legendaria Sannin, de la quinta Hokage. No podía darse el lujo de perder después de esforzarse menos después de haber enfrentado a la misma Kaguya, esos ninjas comparados con Kaguya eran un juego de niños.

Cargó chakra en sus manos nuevamente y corrió hacia a ella. Lista para golpearla.

Sasuke en cambio intentaba golpearlo con el susanoo. Al final se decidió por desactivarlo y atacarlo con la espada y el raikiri, con su mano saco su Katana y se acercó dispuesto a cortarle el cuello.  
A pesar de que el hombre era tosco por sus músculos, era increíblemente rápido. Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar su lucha con el raikage hace algunos años. Alargó el chidori intentando darle. De momento a otro activó el Mangekyo Sharingan y la pierna de aquel hombre comenzó a incendiarse por el amaterasu.  
El hombre no se asustó ni un momento. Su pierna pareció derretirse pero en realidad se convertía en lodo cayendo de lado justo para rehacerse sin marca alguna del amaterasu.  
Sasuke debido a la pelea con Naruto aún no podía utilizar el rinnegan por lo que tenía que conformarse con su Sharingan.

Sakura en cambio se acercaba intentando asestarle un golpe a Yumiko pero sin éxito, ésta sabía cómo evadirlos a la perfección y eso comenzaba a frustrar a la pelirrosa.  
Cuando estaba punto de golpearla, Yumiko la tomo del puño y con un movimiento la aventó directamente hacia un árbol. Sakura choco en el con tanta fuerza que tosió sangre.

Se levantó con dificultad y miró hacia Sasuke que había presenciado el momento. Su expresión era una que no había visto en muchos años, estaba furioso, realmente furioso.

Desvió la mirada de él y la dirigió hacia Yumiko que miraba con un destello de burla en sus ojos. No decepcionaría a Sasuke y menos por alguien como ella. Emanó chakra verde en su pecho para curar la parte lastimada. Activó la restauración divina lista para su ataque planeado. Sasuke presenció cómo líneas oscuras se formaban en todo el cuerpo de Sakura.

La rubia estrecho los ojos al ver como lineas negras se expandían por todo el cuerpo de la pelirrosa. Pudo notar como ella se acercaba con chakra en el puño lista para golpearla.

— Es inútil… —bufo acercándose también. — ¡Soy más fuerte que tú! —gritó sintiéndose vencedora y golpeando a Sakura directamente en el vientre atravesándolo. Un montón de sangre salió por el otro lado dejando todo su antebrazo cubierto.

Sakura tosió más sangre de lo que había sentido alguna vez. Sentía el sabor metálico en su lengua y dientes. Sangre seguía saliendo de su boca y miró hacia Sasuke que por primera vez en mucho tiempo mantenía los ojos abiertos cuan platos y se mantenía fuera de sí, Sakura le sonrió directamente a él y después volteo hacia Yumiko que sonreía triunfante.

— Tu novia es tan estúpida… —masculló hacia Sasuke listo para atacarlo pero él había activado el susanoo completamente junto con el rinnegan que parecía volver a funcionar.

— Gané. —sentenció Yumiko.

— No cantes… victoria… aún… —murmuró la pelirrosa. — ¡No me conoces! —exclamó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura levantó su puño y le dio un golpe tan fuerte a Yumiko en la cabeza que esta pareció a punto de romperse el cuello.

La mano salió del vientre de Sakura que muy rápidamente comenzaba a regenerarse. Solo esperaba usarlo en aquella ocasión. No le gustaba usar la restauración divina sabiendo que eso acortaba su vida.  
Corrió hacia la aturdida rubia que permanecía en el suelo apretándose la cabeza y le dio un golpe en la espalda rompiendo el piso.  
Sakura se percató que Yakumo estaba inconsciente pero viva. La cargó y la aventó hacia el árbol. Esperaba que dejara de ser un problema para ella. Se acercó corriendo a Sasuke pero pronto sintió un mareo y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Estaba débil y lo sabía, esa era la segunda vez que usaba la restauración divina y debido al golpe y a tantas células regeneradas era probable que el diamante en su frente ya hubiera desaparecido, —por ahora— en un esfuerzo inútil por levantarse, Sakura cayó al suelo casi inconsciente. Notó una luz morada alrededor de su cuerpo y supo al instante que Sasuke la protegería con el susanoo.

— ¿Cómo pudo ella… —mascullaba el pálido hombre mirando atónito hacia Yumiko que se encontraba inconsciente. — Esa zorra…

— Mi novia no es una mujer débil. —dijo Sasuke con orgullo sabiendo que Sakura lo escuchaba en ese momento. — Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?

* * *

 _ **¿Hola?**_

 _¿Recuerdan este fic? ¿Sí? Es mi regalo de año nuevo, no actualizo desde Septiembre y no prometo actualizar pronto… Pero igual, el capítulo es largo, (muy largo) espero y lo disfruten… Sé que no es el fic que a todas las mata, pero hago lo que puedo. 3: ¿Les recordó a algo la linea final? Fue referencia al Gaiden "Mi esposa no es una mujer débil" me derretí._

 _Igual, vendrán sorpresas. 7u7r_

 _Nos leemos, algún día. No olviden dejar reviews._

 _Leslie._


	10. Chapter 10 La restauración divina

**Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es completamente mía.**

 **Explico abajo el por qué casi suspendo este fic, por favor leer.  
**

* * *

Capítulo 10 "La restauración divina"

— ¿Un niño? ¿¡Un bebé!? ¿¡Seré padre?! ¡Seré padre!

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió, no le tomó menos de dos segundos para abrir la ventana y saltar por los ya altos edificios de Konoha, gritando que sería padre hasta que su voz se perdió dejando a las dos mujeres (Hinata y Shizune) en el pequeño cuarto donde les habían dado la noticia.

— Parece ser que aún no madura lo suficiente… —murmuró Shizune, justo después para mirar a Hinata que se acariciaba el vientre con una muy ligera sonrisa y los ojos cristalinos. Su mirada directamente hacia la ventana donde Naruto había salido apenas unos segundos atrás.

— No… —susurró con su característica voz suave captando toda la atención de Shizune. — Es felicidad, solo que él tiene una forma particular de demostrarla… —las lágrimas que aguardaban sus ojos perla se deslizaron por sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras su sonrisa se extendía y aferrando su mano a su vientre, cayendo en cuenta que a partir de ahora, su vida ya no sería solo suya.

Naruto buscaba desesperadamente a la primera figura paternal que había tenido, la primera persona que decidió creer en él; Iruka. No podía creer que fuera a ser padre, que su familia con Hinata crecería, apenas caía en cuenta de que la había dejado sola con Shizune en el cuarto del hospital. Había sido tanta su emoción que la había dejado ahí necesitando contarle a la única figura paterna que había tenido en su vida.

La imagen de sus padres pasó fugazmente por su mente, una sensación le invadió en el pecho y tuvo que detenerse en un techo para poder aclarar sus pensamientos.  
Ya en el techo, no muy lejos de las 6 caras de todos los Hokages, miró al rostro tallado de su padre, posó su mano en su pecho y la aferro ahí, luego dirigió la mirada al cielo. Un hermoso cielo azul, iluminado por el sol que se encontraba en lo alto del lugar.

— Papá, mamá, Ero-sennin… Ahora seré padre… Espero y me observen todo el tiempo… —murmuró, con su mirada fija al cielo y su mano derecha aferrada a su corazón. — No los defraudaré, obsérvenme dattebayo.

Y era cierto, además de querer ser Hokage, uno de sus sueños más grandes era tener una familia, alguien que lo recibiera en casa, alguien que mantuviera su hogar cálido. Ahora había alguien, una mujer que amaba más que nada. Y ella ahora le entregaría la familia que tanto había querido. No podía pedir más y es que tampoco lo haría. Aun cuando deseara a sus padres y a Jiraiya con él, sabía que desde algún lugar no muy lejano, lo observaban con orgullo.

Rindiéndose respecto a encontrar a Iruka, dio media vuelta dirigiéndose nuevamente al hospital. Ya encontraría el momento para decirle a su sensei la gran noticia. Mientras tanto, apenas caía en cuenta que había dejado a su esposa en el hospital, sola.

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo a la ventana, sus ojos azules buscaban a Hinata, pero ésta se había ido.

— ¿Hinata? —se preguntó para sí.

Entró con cuidado en la habitación sin éxito en encontrarla, abrió la puerta encontrándose directamente con Tsunade y Shizune.

— Ah, Naruto, ya me dijeron la noticia. Felicidades. —dijo Tsunade posando su mano en el hombro del joven ninja en señal de todo el apoyo posible. Era hermoso ver como todos aquellos niños comenzaban a construir una vida llena de responsabilidades. Habían crecido bien.

Naruto sólo la miró, sus ojos azules brillaban y su sonrisa mostraba todos los dientes. Tsunade notó que la mirada de Naruto era distinta. Él siempre demostraba luz, él era luz. Pero en esos momentos, su felicidad era fácilmente contagiable con la gente a su alrededor.

— Gracias abuela. —respondió Naruto posando su mano en su cabello rubio ahora corto, estaba ligeramente apenado. Solo un poco. — ¿Sabe dónde está Hinata?

— Oh, salió hace unos minutos del hospital, dijo que iría a su casa. No debiste irte así como así, Naruto. —lo regañó Shizune. — De igual forma, felicidades.

— Fue la emoción dattebayo, tenía que decirle a Iruka Sensei, pero no lo encontré. —se excusó, rascándose la nuca, apenado.

— De igual forma, Hinata se fue hace apenas unos minutos, si te das prisa, podrás alcanzarla. —dijo Tsunade con una calma sonrisa.

— Gracias dattebayo, ahora tengo una esposa y niño que cuidar más. —sonrió, corriendo por los pasillos del hospital, acercándose directamente a la salida.

No sabía como cuidar a una mujer embarazada. No sabía siquiera como es que crecería un bebé —su bebé— en Hinata, pero estaba emocionado. Pronto recordó a Sasuke y Sakura, deseaba contarles a sus dos mejores amigos. Seguramente ellos estarían felices con la noticia (Sakura demostrándolo más que Sasuke) Pero, se alegrarían por él, estaba seguro. Él también esperaba que pronto ambos regresaran con un bebé también, una niña sería magnifica para Sasuke.

— Cuando regresen será lo primero que sepan. —murmuró para sí intentando encontrar a Hinata.

— ¡Hinata! —escuchó la peliazul a lo lejos, volteando sus ojos perla hacia esa dirección, encontrándose con quien ahora era su marido. Naruto.

— Oh, Naruto-kun, esperaba verte en casa. —dijo Hinata con su típica voz suave y calmada.

El rubio no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos azules en el vientre de su esposa, también notando la mano delicada que se posaba ahí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se hincó, tomando su mano y acercando su cabeza. Captando la atención de los habitantes de Konoha, que veían la escena curiosos, pronto comprendieron la situación, y sonrieron por el héroe de Konoha y del mundo ninja.

— Me pregunto si será un niño, o una niña tal vez… —murmuró para sí sin alejar su cabeza, acariciando suavemente el vientre. Acto seguido se levantó depositando un dulce beso en los labios de Hinata. Alimentando la curiosidad de algunos de sus espectadores. — Vamos a casa.

— Naruto-kun, necesito ir con mis padres. —declaró, sus mejillas sonrosadas conmovieron a Naruto. — Y a otro lugar.

No hizo falta que el rubio preguntara, la simple mirada nostálgica de ella le indicó todo lo que necesitaba saber. Con un asentimiento por parte de él se dispuso a caminar con ella hacia donde se encontraba el clan Hyuga.

* * *

Sasuke esquivaba varios golpes de rocas de su enemigo lanzaba desesperado, Sakura apenas recuperaba de poco a poco la conciencia y él intentaba protegerla del enemigo a toda costa, pero éste estaba tan enojado por la súbita derrota de su compañera que sólo quería destruir a Sasuke y muy de paso, a la pelirrosa que lo acompañaba.

Ella escuchaba y veía todo borroso, apenas había abierto sus ojos. Con suma delicadeza llevó su mano a su vientre. La herida que la había atravesado había desaparecido y ya podía respirar perfectamente. Su ropa ninja estaba por de más decir arruinada, un enorme hueco llegaba de su vientre al inicio de su pecho y era lo mismo por la parte de atrás. Poco a poco logró escuchar mejor y ver lo que sucedía mientras ella se encontraba dentro de la mano del susanoo. Sorprendiéndola, un golpe la hizo levantarse. Encontrándose con la espalda de Sasuke que no había volteado a verla. Sus ojos Jade se encontraron directamente con los ojos castaños del hombre que la miraba con nada más y nada menos que desprecio puro. Ella pronto entendió que el hombre intentaba atacarla a ella para debilitar a Sasuke, al menos él esperaba que eso funcionara con el pelinegro.

— Sasuke-kun. —exclamó, pero Sasuke decidió ignorarla, aunque por el leve movimiento que hizo su cabeza al oír su voz sabía que la había escuchado.

Con un rápido movimiento Sasuke logró empujar al enemigo, dejando aún a Sakura dentro del Susanoo. Ésta no tenía idea de cómo destruirlo e ir a luchar con él. Ella había visto la expresión del Uchiha cuando fue atravesada y no sabía cómo reaccionar a aquella mirada, ahora su incertidumbre respecto a lo que Sasuke sentía por ella había aumentado considerablemente. Y sí, aun después de todo, ella seguía dudando. Por más que le doliera.

No era que pensara que Sasuke no la quería, lo había demostrado en muchas ocasiones que sí lo hacía y que la protegería, aun cuando eran niños. Pero muy en el fondo y por muy egoísta que sonara, necesitaba que él mismo le dijera cuales eran sus sentimientos al respecto, aunque, tendría que desistir, puesto que Sasuke nunca demostraba abiertamente lo que sentía, lo hacía con gestos y, probablemente, él ya lo había demostrado considerable cantidad de veces.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó esperando alguna reacción. Finalmente estaba lista para luchar -de nuevo- no permitiría que Sasuke siguiera protegiéndola y sabía que entre los dos sería más sencillo vencer al enemigo. — Déjame salir de aquí.

Pero Sasuke seguía luchando. Había incendiado con el amaterasu la pierna y brazo del hombre, pero éste nuevamente las había convertido en una especie de lodo y las había dejado quemándose ahí, yendo a luchar nuevamente e intentando golpearlo con enormes bolas de roca.

Sasuke había escuchado a Sakura la primera vez, pero había decidido ignorar el llamado de su nombre, no quería que fuera más una _molestia_. Aun cuando ella hubiera derribado al primer enemigo, le había costado más que su ropa ninja, y él no planeaba quedarse como si nada. Él había planeado dejarla en el susanoo, "dormida" aunque mantenerla ahí le resultaba un inconveniente para luchar. Ahora ella estaba despierta y sabía lo persistente que Sakura podría llegar a ser.

Con el golpe de la katana, intentó atravesar al enemigo, sin éxito. Éste retrocedió hasta llegar con su compañera aún inconsciente. Sasuke lo siguió listo para atacar y terminar con él de una vez por todas, al momento de llegar el ya cargaba a Yumiko.

Sasuke empuñó su espada y los atravesó a juntos pero para su sorpresa ambos se deshicieron a sus ojos, convirtiéndose en lodo.

Aun así Sasuke ya había previsto aquello, sabía que al momento de haber cargado a su aliada éste se marcharía, y lo hizo. Había huido. Aun así Sasuke se había mantenido tranquilo ante la situación que acababan de pasar. Viró sus ojos hacia Sakura que también lo veía directo a los ojos, desvió su atención hacia su ropa ninja, un enorme hueco en éste que mostraba su plano abdomen, y unos cuantos moretones comenzaban a aparecer en éste, además, no tenía el rombito que adornaba su frente y él, por extraño que sonara, comenzaba a extrañarlo. Su rostro siempre impecable ahora tenía varios moretones y sangre seca en las comisuras de los labios. No pudo evitar recordar su aspecto en los exámenes chunnin cuando ella los había defendido de aquellos ninjas del sonido. Arriesgando su vida en el proceso. Floreciendo por primera vez.  
Él no sentía la misma ira que cuando la vio en ese aspecto deplorable cuando tenían 12 años, pero ciertamente estaba molesto por la situación y por permitir que ella se arriesgara de tal forma.  
Tal y como aquella ocasión ella le había demostrado lo capaz, fuerte y decidida que podía ser, pero había resultado herida en el proceso. Como siempre. Y él lo había permitido. Aun cuando en la ocasión anterior, él y Naruto habían estado inconscientes. Naruto por enfrentarse a Orochimaru y él por permitir que éste pusiera la marca de maldición en su cuerpo. Aún entonces y con sólo 12 años Sakura había logrado entorpecer a uno de los enemigos. Y ahora a sus 19 años, ella había logrado vencer a una fuerte enemiga demostrando así, lo excepcional que siempre había sido sin ser de un clan reconocido, tal y como él, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, etc.

Y no era una sorpresa para él puesto que, aún con sus ideas obsesivas de venganza y su odio que día a día crecía en su juventud, él notaba la inteligencia de la pelirrosa, siempre lo había notado y se lo había demostrado antes de que empezaran los exámenes chunnin. Ella siempre había sido la primera de su clase, después de él claro estaba.  
Aun cuando en un momento, él se molestó por lo inmadura que resultaba en algunas ocasiones, siempre siguiéndolo y preocupándose más por él que por ella misma y su progreso como ninja, el cual, no podía ser más mediocre. Dadas sus limitaciones.  
Pero eso había cambiado, y ella se lo había demostrado sin tener intenciones de impresionarlo, en lo absoluto.

Poco a poco se acercó a ella, manteniendo una expresión serena pero muy seria. Sakura, con una leve sonrisa en los labios y aún dentro del susanoo que comenzaba a desvanecerse puso su mano en el hueso de éste ensanchando su sonrisa a medida que Sasuke se acercaba a ella. Feliz de que, -por ahora- todo había terminado. En el momento en que el pelinegro llegó con Sakura, el susanoo se desvaneció por completo, como si Sasuke quisiera asegurarse de que no había inconvenientes ni enemigos cerca antes de desactivarlo por completo asegurando estar junto a ella para protegerla si algo sucedía. No obstante, todo permaneció silencioso y tranquilo.

Instintivamente Sakura bajó su mano y permaneció varios segundos mirando a Sasuke, pensando seriamente si hacer finalmente lo que tanto quería hacer desde que lo vio acercarse, o podría decirse, desde siempre.

Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo, siendo sorprendido por Sakura que lo había abrazado, poniéndose de puntillas para poner su cabeza justo a lado derecho de la cabeza del pelinegro, aún sin decirle nada. Sasuke en cambio no sabía cómo reaccionar. En el pasado, siempre le había molestado que cualquier persona (incluida Sakura) invadiera su espacio personal de esa forma, tan íntimamente y personal, dado que nunca estuvo acostumbrado a esos tratos. Pero ahora sentía cierta calidez. Levantó su único brazo dudando si ponerlo en la espalda baja de Sakura y responder al abrazo o dejarlo caer a su lado y permitirse disfrutar el momento sin desconcertarla, manteniéndolo ligeramente arriba, dudando aún y bajándolo al final después de ver la espalda baja desnuda de Sakura. Podía ver las mallas de ésta que aún se mantenía de puntitas.

— Sakura. —masculló con voz ligeramente ahogada captando su atención. Ella inmediatamente se separó, apenada. Había disfrutado del momento más de lo que debería puesto que Sasuke no había puesto ninguna resistencia, en absoluto. Para sorpresa de ella.

— Perdona, Sasuke-kun.

Él negó, con ambos ojos cerrados restándole importancia. Su mirada serena abriéndolos de nuevo. — Necesitas cambiarte.

Ella ensanchó los ojos. Era cierto, el hueco de su vestido se había ampliado considerablemente cuando ella se había estirado para abrazarlo. Ahora incluso se podía ver su sostén deportivo, ocasionando un rubor en sus blancas mejillas mientras estiraba inútilmente la tela para cubrirse por delante, olvidando el hueco que también tenía por detrás. — Ahhh, yo… —balbuceaba, poniéndose cada vez más roja.

Para sorpresa de ella, Sasuke se quitó el enorme poncho que siempre traía poniéndolo torpemente en la cabeza de ella. — Tápate. —casi ordenó, sin disimular la molestia en su voz al saber que ella estaba casi desnuda en la intemperie. O tal vez estaba exagerando.

Ella, obedeciendo, se puso el poncho aspirando al instante el olor a hierba y tierra mojada de éste más el aroma masculino característico que Sasuke tenía desde que ella podía recordar, imaginando qué se sentiría oler su aroma directamente desde su cuerpo. Sabía que Sasuke usaba ese poncho diario y probablemente dormía en la intemperie con la prenda. Todo se sentía tan condenadamente íntimo que ella comenzó a sentir las mejillas calientes sabiendo al instante que éstas se habrían enrojecido aún más seguramente. Aprovechó el momento en que Sasuke volteaba en varias direcciones para alzar el pesado poncho, sólo para cubrir sus mejillas rojas. Sasuke, al voltear hacia ella no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja preguntándose mentalmente sobre lo que Sakura estaba haciendo o tenía intenciones de hacer.

— No te lo quites, no está sucio. —ordenó sin sonar ofendido, acercando su mano para bajarlo de las mejillas de Sakura, aumentando el rubor de ella que había retrocedido para que él no descubriera su momento de vergüenza.

Él aun cuando había dormido en la intemperie y en distintos lugares en su viaje de redención era una persona sumamente limpia y aseada, siempre lo había sido aun cuando había pasado dos años y medio en las asquerosas cuevas de Orochimaru. Por lo tanto no dudaba del estado del poncho y tampoco creía que Sakura encontrara desagradable portarlo. No, había otra razón.

— No, no es eso… Es… —intentaba articular una respuesta coherente, Sasuke no era estúpido o crédulo (no como Naruto) y no creería cualquier excusa. Pero ella estaba resultando más orgullosa de lo que imaginaba al no permitir que Sasuke viera sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, el pelinegro bajó con poco tacto, el poncho, abriendo ligeramente los ojos por la sorpresa. Sakura lucía completamente sonrojada, intentando inútilmente tapar su rostro con las manos y expresión molesta. Y por supuesto él nunca admitiría, ni en voz alta, ni para sí mismo, que había encontrado su expresión, ¿tierna? ¿Patética? No sabía. Causándole sólo un poco de gracia que ella intentara ocultar desesperadamente su sonrojo de él. Sin decirle nada, dio media vuelta para buscar sus pertenencias y de paso para que Sakura pudiera controlar sus reacciones con toda la privacidad posible.

Acercándose hacia las mochilas, vio el color rojo brillante carmesí llamando su atención, haciendo un horrible contraste con el verde pasto y la tierra. Sangre de Sakura aún fresca en el suelo. La misma que había salido de su boca y vientre incesablemente. Él, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a la sangre y a su olor. Seguía resultándole desagradable el sólo verla. Recordaba los malos recuerdos.

— Sasuke-kun… ¿Dónde dormiremos? —preguntó, poniéndole más atención al poncho de Sasuke mientras se acercaba a él distraídamente. Pronto ensanchó los ojos, malinterpretando sus propias palabras. — Quiero decir, ¿a dónde…

— Sakura. —la cortó, alargando su nombre como solía hacer. Ella volteó poniendo por fin atención a él y después a lo que Sasuke tanto veía, haciendo una mueca y poniéndose a su lado. Él seguía mirando hacia la misma dirección, sin decirle nada.— ¿Qué causa tu jutsu en ti? ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias de una regeneración tan rápida? —preguntó, haciéndolo sonar más como una orden.

Sasuke, que estaba ligeramente sorprendido de la fortaleza de su acompañante. No podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de ella atravesada por un brazo, sacando tal cantidad de sangre de su boca y vientre. No podía tratarse de algo que pudiera hacer muy seguido. Algo así debía tener sus consecuencias y él esperaba, -de cualquier forma- saberlas.

— ¿Debemos hablar de esto? —preguntó, intentando evadir el asunto. Sin embargo Sasuke le dedicó una mirada y ella no tuvo más remedio que decirle. — Acorta la vida. —contestó ella, sin dudar y sin atreverse a verlo. No tenía sentido alguno negarle tal información, que tarde o temprano, terminaría obteniendo.

Él, sin ocultar su sorpresa, volteó a verla por fin para decirle algo, tal vez la regañaría, pero no sabía cómo decirle las cosas, mucho menos después de que su atención fuese a parar a su frente. El pequeño rombito purpura lentamente comenzaba a aparecer nuevamente. Aún no se acostumbraba a que eso ya era parte de ella y lo tendría por siempre.

Alzó su mano, instintivamente para rozar su frente, aquel diamantito tan curioso, deteniéndose solo a centímetros, mirándola directamente a los ojos jade que lo miraban de nuevo, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus pupilas dilatadas por su súbita acción y captando el sonrojo de sus mejillas que había vuelto a aparecer. Conteniéndose de lo que quería hacer. Alejó su mano inmediatamente y se dio la media vuelta. — Vámonos.

Sin esperarla, comenzó a caminar apresuradamente. Sakura, levemente pasmada. Corrió hasta alcanzarlo y caminar junto a él en total silencio. Era de esos momentos donde no valía la pena hablar pues, las palabras sobraban.

Se dispusieron a caminar un largo rato en busca de alguna aldea para pasar la noche, la cual no tardó en llegar, dejando a ambos caminando en el bosque, lo único que los guiaba era apenas la luz de la luna.

Llegando enfrente de un enorme y frondoso árbol, Sasuke sin decir nada hizo una seña a Sakura para que se detuviera.

Dada la situación de Sakura y el hecho de que quedarse en el bosque era riesgoso para ambos, decidió buscar alguna aldea cercana o una casa abandonada que les sirviera para quedarse.

Sasuke subió el enorme árbol, controlando perfectamente su chakra llegando rápidamente hasta la punta de éste, que enseguida se tambaleó un poco, Sakura al verlo, recordó aquella vez que habían aprendido a controlarlo. Especialmente Naruto y Sasuke, ella en cambio había demostrado su perfecto control de éste tal vez de los mejores recuerdos que tenía de su infancia, antes de notar como Sasuke se alejaba más y más de todos. Divisó como Sasuke llegaba hasta la punta del árbol agarrándose de éste y espero a que él viera algún buen lugar para quedarse, porque aunque no lo admitiría nunca, lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos, era dormir unas horas.

Sabía que no había sido buena idea usar la restauración divina, y aunque había sido por un momento, el impacto que sufrió y la gravedad de la herida la habrían matado de no poseer esa técnica, lo cual aún no le aclaraba a Sasuke, y al menos durante ese tiempo, no planeaba hacerlo.  
Antes de que se diera cuenta, Sasuke bajó sorprendiéndola,

— Hay una casa con las luces apagadas como a un kilómetro, ¿puedes caminar? —preguntó.

— Ah, por supuesto. Vamos. —asintió, aun cuando sí se sentía exhausta. Esperaba que el kilometro no fuera demasiado para ella. Todo lo que quería era dormir.

Caminaron durante varios minutos a paso lento, cada uno sin decirse palabra, Sasuke mantenía activado el Sharingan por cualquier causa y Sakura sentía que sus talones y tobillos ardían por la constante caminata.

Desde la guerra no había trabajado tanto, había sanado a toda la gente de la aldea destruida, había soportado a Sasuke ebrio, y había activado el Byakugou. Agradecía internamente la paciencia que Sasuke estaba demostrando, aunque, a decir verdad, la merecía.  
Aun con todo el trabajo, con todo el esfuerzo que había tenido esos días, ella no podía estar más feliz. Finalmente tenía tiempo a solas con Sasuke, finalmente podía hablar con él (Aunque él se limitara a escucharla) finalmente podía comprender a Sasuke y demostrarle que nunca estaría solo de nuevo, que aun en sus miles de viajes, él siempre tendría un lugar al cual regresar, con ella, con Naruto, con la aldea entera. Finalmente podía demostrarle lo que le había jurado cuando él se fue, y no podía estar más feliz con ello, con el hecho de que Sasuke no estuviera sólo y pudiera finalmente, encontrar la paz que tanto merecía.

Y, no significaba que justamente esa paz fuera solo de su parte, pues, Naruto contribuía más de lo que ella hubiera hecho alguna vez, y ella estaba feliz de verlos como los hermanos que siempre habían sido. Y esperaba que, durante mucho tiempo más, todo siguiera así. Que ellos tres fueran felices.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron a la que parecía ser una enorme casa desvencijada y abandonada. Casi la cubría la vegetación que no dejaba de crecer casi tapando la puerta. Y para suerte de ambos, era perfecta en todos los sentidos.

— Vamos. —dijo Sasuke, Sakura siguiéndolo.

Con cuidado, caminaron por el enorme pasto, Sakura sintiendo éste por los pies, causándole inmediato escalofrió.

— Con cuidado. —agregó Sasuke, tomando el poncho para guiarla mejor, Sakura agradeciendo internamente el gesto.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Sasuke simplemente le dio un fuerte golpe, ocasionando que se abriera y una enorme cantidad de polvo saliera, ensuciándolos a ambos.

— ¿Seguro que no… no quieres dormir en la intemperie? —preguntó Sakura tosiendo, junto con Sasuke que comenzaba a arrepentirse de meterse en esa cueva, desistiendo cuando pudo notar mejor el interior.

— No, el piso de arriba debe ser mejor. Vamos. —ordenó, casi. Tomando a Sakura del poncho y llevándola con él.

Aun en la completa oscuridad, Sasuke pudo guiarse a través del Sharingan, llevando a Sakura consigo. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras más pronto de lo esperado, Sakura dio un saltó junto con un gritito, llamando la atención de Sasuke que en seguida se puso a la defensiva y antes de preverlo, Sakura salto como niña directamente a su cuello;

— S-sakura. —exclamó Sasuke, al no poder sostener a Sakura, ambos cayeron desde el primer escalón directo al suelo. Ella sin poder ver nada.

— Ahhh, ¡algo me rozó el pie! —gritó, levantándose como pudo y ayudando a Sasuke a levantarse también quien soltó una leve risita silenciosa.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —exclamó avergonzada.

— Peleamos contra Kaguya y Madara y tú te asustas por una posible ardilla... —dijo, tomándola nuevamente del poncho.

Sakura se limitó a quedarse callada, no había mucho que argumentar al respecto, así que sólo lo siguió a donde fuera que el la guiara.

Cuando llegaron al piso de arriba, sasuke soltó a Sakura y sin decirle nada, activó el susanoo, iluminando toda la habitación.

Todo era un completo desastre, papeles regados, un escritorio roto y aventado justo en la ventana. Todos los animales habían escapado cuando Sasuke encendió el susanoo y sólo quedaba el desastre y ellos dos. Era una enorme sala y sólo había un sillón viejo, sin mover, a diferencia de todo el lugar que estaba desordenado. Incluso un librero lleno de pergaminos estaba a punto de colapsar, con varios pergaminos abiertos y regados por todo el suelo, junto con algunas hojas.

Sakura rápidamente tomó un bote de basura junto a varias hojas blancas y las metió en este, poniéndolas en el centro.

— Sasuke-kun, voy a necesitar que uses fuego. Por favor.

Él sin decir nada, hizo un sello y pequeñas bolitas de fuego fueron a parar al bote, prendiendo todo e iluminando el lugar. Sasuke decidió desactivar el susanoo y simplemente le dio una mirada a donde se encontraban.

— Quédate aquí. —ordenó, subiendo al siguiente piso. Ella simplemente se sentó y disfrutó del calor.

Sasuke revisó cada habitación del lugar, activando el sharingan por si había otra presencia. Parecía el lugar adecuado para que ambos se quedaran, y a él le parecía que era bueno para que Sakura descansara con toda libertad.

Cuando terminó de inspeccionar la zona, se dirigió nuevamente a donde se encontraba Sakura que parecía absorta leyendo los pergaminos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, sentándose a su lado y tomando otro de los pergaminos tirados.

— Información sobre las aldeas... Está es de Konoha. Está el nombre de cada habitante... De hace 50 años. —respondió. Entregándole ese, a la par que Sasuke le entregaba el que él leía.

— Mira Sasuke-kun, aquí hay información de tus padres...

Sasuke tomó uno y comenzó a leer, era el nombre de su padre cuando tenía diez años, su grupo sanguíneo, el nombre de sus padres y sus calificaciones en la academia ninja. Junto con una foto.

— Tu papá se parecía mucho a tu hermano. —dijo Sakura, señalando la foto. Sasuke apenas sonrió.

Después, apareció su mamá, una niña de tan sólo nueve años. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos igual. Casi idéntico a Sasuke pero con una mirada más expresiva y feliz.

— Eres idéntico a tu mamá... Era preciosa. —murmuró, dedicándole a Sasuke una mirada de tristeza y recargando su cabeza en su brazo. Sabía que a él no le agradaba hablar o ver a sus padres y ella, en ese aspecto, no sabía cómo hacerlo sentir mejor.

— Soy el último Uchiha del mundo ninja... —murmuró. Enrollando el pergamino y tomando otro.

— ¿Y si hay más Uchihas? Podría haber en alguna aldea... O...

— Soy el último. —la interrumpió, terminando la conversación ahí. — Vamos, tú dormirás en el sofá, yo lo haré en el suelo.

— ¿No hay alguna habitación? —preguntó ella. Sasuke permaneció callado. — Podrías...

Él sólo cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza y una sutil y leve sonrisa se le formó en los labios; — No importa. Yo dormiré a un lado del sillón.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Se acercó al sofá donde por desgracia no cabían dos personas. Con un poco de incomodidad, se recostó y permaneció viendo a Sasuke que continuaba mirando los pergaminos, sintiendo los párpados pesados. Perdiéndose en el sueño antes del darse cuenta.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _Bueno, la última vez que actualicé esto fue a final del año... Ya sé, no es justo para ustedes que yo haga esto. Quién sabe si recuerdan la historia ya... Y la había dado por suspendida. Pero unas personas me motivaron a continuarlo, y fue suerte porque, tenía la mayoría de éste capítulo. ¡Gracias!_

 _Esto es lo que sucedió, cuando estaba escribiendo esta historia, Me empecé a involucrar demasiado con el fandom… Y ya saben, el fandom de Naruto es conocido por ser uno de los peores… Las fans de Sakura y Hinata se medio matan entre ellas con una estúpida competencia sin sentido. Además. Están las peleas por ships… Y fue ahí donde conocí a cierta hater extremista de Sakura y fan loca del SN…_

 _Esa tipa me enervó los nervios, me estresaba y me ponía de malas. Sé que es estúpido fijarme en ese tipo de cosas, pero lo hice, y me jodió completamente mis ganas de ver Naruto. Además de joderme el shippear el SS y lo peor, no puedo ver a Naruto y Sasuke juntos, no me enoja, pero me hace sentir mal, porque me recuerda lo podrido del fandom (No digo que las SN sean lo podrido del fandom, lo podrido son los haters en general)… Realmente, yo shippeaba de broma a Naruto y Sasuke, y para mí son hermanos, no puedo shippearlos porque PARA MÍ, roza el incesto… xD Pero igual, me jodió todo agregando además que el relleno infinito de Naruto hizo que me fijara en otros animes, conociendo así mi otp preferido que es el Royai (Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye de FMA) y mi anime y manga favorito, el cual es igual FMA, de hecho, estoy escribiendo otro fic, por si tengo a lectoras SS que les interese el Royai, sepan que no lo subiré hasta que lo termine, para no cometer el mismo error que con éste._

 _De igual forma, finalmente lo continúe, y espero que les guste… De verdad. Sé que no me merezco que dejen comentarios o apoyo, fallé a la hora de actualizar cada semana y lo siento mucho… Intentaré ser más responsable y seguir con esto porque me gusta y me divierte escribir. Es precioso._

 _Y sin más que decir, los dejo, tengan una linda vida. :3 (Dejen reviews respecto al cap, sé que no los merezco pero, por fa. xD)_

 _Leslie H._


End file.
